


The Loft

by Nightwriting



Series: The Loft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheating, Cock Cages, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kink, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Past Underage Sex, Porn, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwriting/pseuds/Nightwriting
Summary: John and Sherlock's secret loft and its secret hidden adventures.That Sherlock loves to share his boyfriend with others is just the smallest and cutest secret of them all.Underage content: please don't read it, if you don't like it.





	1. The Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Having sex with underage persons is totally wrong, and this is just a story.

A tall dark-haired man closed the door behind him.  
A shorter grey-haired man switched on the lights.

John put his bag down, slipped out of his shoes and out of his jacket, while Sherlock just slipped out of his coat.

This wasn’t 221B Baker Street.   
The flat they were in right now was a lovely loft in the heart of London.   
They were standing in an open cosy loft with a kitchen and a living area, and there even was a huge comfortable king size bed right in an open space that looked like a conservatory – one had a great view over the whole city of London through all the glass of the conservatory while lying in bed. 

For more than two years now, John and Sherlock weren’t just best friends and the famous detective and his sidekick.  
For more than two years now, John and Sherlock shared a loving and intense romantic relationship.   
From zero to hundred in just a couple of weeks – all of a sudden they haven’t been able to deny their feelings for each other any longer.   
And they soon figured out that they weren’t just made for each other as detective and sidekick, as best friends and boyfriends, but also due to the things they loved sexually. 

They both haven’t really been in a relationship before, but it worked with each other.

Before getting into a relationship with Sherlock, John had satisfied his sexual needs everywhere and with quite a lot of different people from all over the world, from sex clubs or bars, parties and nights out.   
The first time he had felt a huge sexual desire, he had been six years old – he hadn’t known what this feeling was called, but now he know what it has been back then. He had felt this special feeling while staying with his uncle and aunt for two weeks during that very special summer. He had seen them having wild sex during the first night, when he had come downstairs to tell them that je wasn’t able to fall asleep after having a nightmare. Instead of finding them in front of the telly, John had seen his aunt in a doggy position, while his uncle’s cock had pounded into his aunt’s very private parts.  
It had been exciting - everything he had seen, everything he had heard and everything he had felt after his aunt and uncle had caught him watching.  
They had wanted him to join, had wanted him to play with them.  
Back then, it had been sexual abuse on a very high level, but they had made him want it – he had wanted their touches and cuddles, their kisses and caresses. And even so, he soon figured out that it was highly illegal, he hadn’t wanted them to stop – even now, he was more than grateful for everything they did with him.   
Since the age of 18, he had been sexually abused by his aunt and uncle, every time he had stayed with them, every time they had been over for a visit, every time they had gone somewhere for a little daily trip. He had never called it sexual abuse, for him it had been quite normal, an amazing feeling, and something he was grateful for – it always had been the best part of seeing his aunt and uncle. 

And how could he say something else about it? He had felt a lot of amazing touches, had felt a lot toys all over and in his body, had felt his uncle’s cock probably a million times; he had felt his uncle and aunt sucking his cock, had watched them fuck each other, had learned how to suck cock, how to make his aunt squirt with his tongue and his fingers, how to give a proper rim job. He had been allowed to fuck his aunt’s pussy and ass, had been fucked by his aunt’s fingers and tongue, by his aunt while she was wearing strap-ons. He had fucked his uncle’s ass – and he had been used in their house and garden, in his own bedroom and house, on camping trips, in the toilets of zoos, restaurants and lidos; he had been used in cars, on a train journey and the park, and other public places.  
It had been a very good time.  
Since this very special summer, John was addicted to sex.

He was massively into it, was lucky enough to find himself a sex partner very easily – with a snap of his fingers, in the blink of an eye. No matter if he wanted a man or a woman.   
His first sexual encounter without his aunt and uncle had been with the neighbours’ daughter, they had been 10 years old – he had talked her into it, but she had loved it, and for quite a few years, she had been a lovely and beautiful girl to play with.   
Now, he was having a lot of kinks for all sorts of things – probably because his aunt and uncle made him experience a lot of things, strange and weird things, too. 

One of his biggest and darkest kinks was underage sex – he hadn’t done it yet, but he had always tried to fuck men and women of the age of 18. He really wanted to fuck someone younger, someone younger than 18 but until now he had been able to resist; until now he had been able to fulfil his need and desire with illegal child porn.   
He was sure this kink tingled massively through his veins and head, due to his own experience as a young boy.

Sherlock had satisfied his sexual needs in expensive clubs sponsored by his brother Mycroft – mostly enjoying the same two men and the same two women.  
He truly loved John, and one of his own biggest kinks was to share him with others.  
He knew about John’s past; he supported his kinks and he let him watch any kind of porn, if he wanted to, while being fucked by him.   
It wasn’t just John who fucked him hard and more than satisfying, they also switched roles – and so, he also fucked John as raw and hard, as John fucked him.   
Since he was with John, he haven’t felt the need to fuck someone else. He just wanted to get fucked by John, he just wanted to fuck the pretty grey-haired army doctor – but he didn’t want John to just enjoy him.  
And this was why he let John fuck whoever he wanted to – and most of the times whenever he wanted to. 

They had bought the penthouse loft two years ago from all the money they earned from their cases and other opportunities.   
They bought it for Sherlocks kink to share John with other men and women.

John used this penthouse to fuck women and men in here – but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t also fucking them in other locations or public places.  
Nevertheless, they bought this flat, so John would be able to bring some of them home to spend a weekend or week in here, to use this bed for his allowed cheating sex instead of theirs at 221B Baker Street. 

Sherlock was massively turned on by it and he loved to be fucked by John, after he had just spent some time in here fucking cunts and tits, mouths and butts.  
He loved it when John was pounding him with his juicy covered cock.  
He loved to suck him off while his thick cock tasted like pussy or another ass.  
And sometimes he really loved to watch him cheat – sometimes he stayed here as well, a weekend, a day, just a couple of hours, watching them having fun. 

John walked straight to the bed, started to undress.  
He unbuttoned his shirt, slipped out of it.   
He opened his trousers, pushed them down.  
He got rid of his socks, shoved his clothes under the bed.  
And he pushed down his shorts, slipped out of them too, just to kick them under the bed as well. 

Sherlock didn’t let him turn around, just reached around him to cup John’s balls.   
John moaned, leaned back and against Sherlock’s chest.   
“Come on, Sherlock. Let me out.”  
“You’re not allowed to cum right away anyway.”  
“I know. I know, I have to wait till Louise comes in two hours, but at least my cock will be free.   
Sherlock grinned.  
“Well, I’ve something else in mind right now, before I leave you.”  
John closed his eyes, still leaning against Sherlock.

Right now, he was wearing a metal cock cage – and he was wearing it for four weeks now.  
Every now and then, he loved to wear them – and Sherlock was happy to fulfil him this wish and kink.  
Sometimes Sherlock locked him in for just a day, sometimes for a few days, sometimes for a week.   
Sometimes Sherlock did it to make John even hornier for him, just to have John fuck him even harder, just to have John make him even messier with his hot and thick cum.  
Sometimes Sherlock did it to make him hornier and greedier for John’s cheating appointments.  
It wasn’t that John just made appointments to cheat, most of the times, he cheated without Sherlock knowing it beforehand – he was allowed to do it, and sometimes he sent Sherlock pictures, short videos or texts during it, sometimes he told him afterwards, sometimes he didn’t say anything at all.   
This time he was using this apartment for the whole weekend and Sherlock knew about it – he had contacted a few women and men, he loved to fuck with, just to cheat with them throughout the weekend.   
They had set up this weekend, four weeks ago, and by this time, Sherlock had put him into a cock cage – he hadn’t been out of it since. 

John bit his lip.  
It wasn’t the first time, he had spent four weeks in the cock cage, but as always it had been a pleasurable torture.  
Sherlock’s voice whispered into John’s ear.  
“I think we can make you even hornier, right? I’ll give you some release, but we’ll fill your balls up even more afterwards. I really want you to have a lovely weekend.”  
John licked his lips.  
“You can’t wait to suck my cock clean, right? You can’t wait to eat me out, to taste other men and women. You can’t wait to get fucked by my cheating cock.”  
“Absolutely true. I’ll come here on Monday morning. I want to enjoy your cock in the bed you’re cheating on me more often than I even know. So, don’t clean up, we’ll do it on Monday.”  
“Sounds perfect!”

Sherlock stepped to the bedside table, opened it, took out one of the toys.  
He stepped back to John, switched on the toy and held the magic wand right under John’s caged balls.   
John let out a loud moan, grabbed his own thighs.  
“Fuck!”  
The vibration against his aching balls was intense.  
Almost instantly his thighs started to tremble, almost instantly he started to sweat.  
Almost instantly he shot some ropes of cum.

John had learned to cum while wearing a cock cage, but even with this little release of cum, he didn’t feel like he just cum.   
During the last four weeks, Sherlock hadn’t touched his cock or balls. Sherlock had just made him suck his cock, helping him masturbating, eating him out.  
Without Sherlock’s touches he hadn’t been able to make himself cum while wearing the cock cage.  
But during the last four weeks, Sherlock had forced him to cum three times – without touches, just with his imagination.   
Sherlock had forced him to sit down, to imagine having sex, to get into a headspace until he shot some ropes of cum.   
He had managed it, but it had taken him a long time, even so he was able to look back to lots of sexual encounters with Sherlock and other people. 

He still felt the magic wand between his thighs, but it wasn’t too intense anymore, the toy was teasing him with barely a touch. 

John still grabbed his trembling thighs.  
He felt his balls ache, his body tremble and tingle, his mind far away.  
He was horny and greedy, couldn’t wait to start this weekend properly. He truly couldn’t wait to pound a juicy pussy and to feel that slutty hole squirt around his cock.   
He moaned and grunted, wanted to cum badly.  
That torturous teasing touch filled his balls even more, made him even greedier and hornier for this weekend.

The bad thing was, Sherlock would let him out of the cage in a few moments, and he wouldn’t be allowed to cum until Louise would join him.   
To be honest, Sherlock wouldn’t see it; he would be able to cheat, but he didn’t want to.  
He wanted to shoot the huge amounts of cum into a juicy pussy, into a nice smart ass, and on top of a beautiful body.

As soon as Sherlock stopped his teasing, John turned around and sat down onto the bed.  
His body was still trembling and shaking.

“Fuck,… I am so fucking horny.” He gasped.  
Sherlock grinned, put the magic wand into the bedside table, crouched down in front of John and grabbed the cock cage key out of his trouser pocket.   
“That’s nothing that’s new to me. You’re always horny.”  
John smirked.  
“I can’t deny that. But I am extra horny after these four weeks and your cruel torture.”  
“Of course, you are. You haven’t had sex in four weeks, you normally have sex a few times a day.” Sherlock grinned and opened the cock cage. “I liked these four weeks.”  
“Would it be physically possible I wouldn’t stop at all.” John smirked, looking down to his cock, seeing it leaving the cock cage. “I loved it, too, darling. It was a great time, even so it was torture. In some way I would love to fuck you silly, filling you up, making you swallow my cum.”  
Sherlock looked up to him.  
“I know.” He commented the first thing John said. “But… ” He asked for the rest of the second sentence.  
“But I can’t wait to cheat on you after I haven’t a whole month. I can’t wait to cheat on you this whole weekend.” John said, seeing his cock standing up strong and hard, screaming for attention. “I love the feeling when I cheat on you and you know about it. I love to know that you’re sitting at home, knowing my cock isn’t pounding your holes, but others. And sometimes I love it to cheat on you without you knowing it and knowing you will never know it happened.”  
Sherlock watched John.  
“I love sharing you, no matter if I know it or not.” He said. “And it’s not that bad that you rather want to plunge your thick cock in someone else right now… ” He said and stood up. “I don’t have time anyway. I am meeting up with Lestrade for that case he needed my help with.”

He bend down to John, kissed him.

“See you on Monday morning.” He said and kissed him again.   
John stole another kiss from him.  
“See you on Monday. Have fun with the case. I want to hear everything about it. And don’t annoy Greg.”  
Sherlock smirked and gave him another kiss.  
“I wish you a lot of fun as well. Make sure we’ll have fun in an extremely messy bed on Monday morning.” He winked. 

A last kiss was shared, before they both winked at each other, before Sherlock left the loft to meet up with Greg.

The best thing to do after a cock cage time without being able to cum right away was to search for a distraction.

While he waited for Louise to arrive, he put the cock cage away, he put his clothes away, he cooked himself some dinner.  
After a hiatus of four weeks it wasn’t easy to distract himself.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about sex, about squirting cunts, leaking asses, creampies and blow jobs.  
His head was showing him a lot of kinky things, a lot of things he could do during that weekend.  
His whole body tingled and a few times, he needed to grab something hard and painful to prevent himself from masturbating.

He had the feeling the time wasn’t passing, these 90 minutes felt like days.  
But when he took his smartphone to check the time, almost 90 minutes had passed.   
The bad thing was, there was a quite bad message from Louise.  
He didn’t even need to open it, the display showed him that she wasn’t able to come today.

Shit!

The problem wasn’t to find someone else. He had a lot of numbers in his phone he could contact for some sex. The problem was that this would take a while, calling someone or texting someone, it would take them a while to come over if they had the time to come over.

For fucks sake – Olivia, she was another woman, he had invited this weekend, but she wouldn’t be able to come over until tomorrow 11 o’clock.  
He wouldn’t be able to stay away from his cock that long. 

Another message appeared on the screen – a message from his niece Emma.  
John opened the message, read her text.   
She had asked if she was allowed to come over, if she was allowed to have a sleep over. She had texted him that his sister would be fine with it, that she could stay with him till the morning, till they would leave for the funfair.

John swallowed, felt his cock twitch.   
He chewed his lip.  
This was a very bad time for a message from his niece.

After a lot of lesbian relationships, his sister had settled down with a very nice man – it hadn’t been all of a sudden, they had always been very good friends, and his sister always had been bi. But he had been the first boyfriend of hers.  
Now they were married and parents of a 14-year old very beautiful girl.  
Emma had a lovely slender body, green bright eyes, blonde and long hair. She was already almost as tall as he was, with long slender legs and already small tits.   
She was absolutely beautiful, and he was longing for her body quite a while now. 

He had never touched Emma, well just normal hugs and uncle kisses, but nothing that had been more than that, even so, he would have loved to do much more.  
Since his 14-year old niece turned 14 half a year ago, she had spent more time with him, more intense.   
He couldn’t tell if she was teasing him on purpose or if she didn’t know what she was doing. But she was winking at him, she was hugging and kissing him more often, she was dressing different when they met up.  
In a way he thought that she wasn’t really knowing what she was doing, on the other hand, he had the feeling that she just discovered her own sexuality and wanted to enjoy touches and things big girls enjoy.

He licked his lips.  
He shouldn’t text her back right now.  
He should call someone else, instead of texting her, that he would be pretty happy to see her.  
His cock was twitching again.  
He knew, he would fuck her if he would allow her to come over.  
He was horny and greedy and couldn’t wait any longer, he needed someone to fuck with, and he would use her, if she wanted it or not.  
His cock and balls wouldn’t be able to wait till the morning, not even after masturbating until Emma arrives.

John chewed his lips, feeling his heart race, feeling his cock twitch and pulse, feeling his full balls ache.  
He felt his cock screaming for attention, screaming for a very young pussy.  
He felt his head telling him no, while his cock was screaming yes.  
John listened to his cock – his cock forced him to text her to come over.

He knew it was wrong, it was terribly wrong.  
But well, he had experienced abuse from the age of 6, and he had learned to enjoy it pretty fast – to be honest during the first encounter.  
Since the age of 18 he was denying himself the wish to fuck an underage, he should be allowed to do it after all these years.   
After four weeks of no sex and a massively horny and greedy cock, he wasn’t able to resist anyway. 

Having her come over was much better than to call someone else, since his sister and her family were living just two streets away.   
His niece would ring the bell in a couple of minutes.   
His cock would have some pussy in a couple of minutes.


	2. Emma

A few texts later to make clear that he was here and not in 221B Baker Street, and a couple of minutes later, John waited for her in the door frame.

He had just wrapped a towel around his hips, but he was showing the rest of his naked body. Why bothering to dress again – she had wanted to come over, this weekend was supposed to be filled with sex, so it was kind of her fault that she texted him tonight of all the nights.   
He really didn’t want to rape her, not even in a soft and careful way, but it would happen, wouldn’t she be up for it willingly.  
He felt sorry for her – but also felt very happy for himself.

Did his aunt and uncle feel sorry for him?

Emma stepped out of the lift, walked to him with a huge smile.  
“Uncle John!!! Mum hasn’t wanted to come upstairs. But she will in the morning for a quick hello.” She said. “You look like you haven’t expected me right now.” She grinned.  
John smirked.  
“Haven’t expected you this early. I thought you need a bit longer. Sorry.” He apologised with a lie. “Come in, sweetheart.” He said and stepped aside.

He let her in, closed the door, knowing he would fuck her the whole night.  
He licked his lips, eyed her before she turned around to him.  
A lovely short dress, showing her pretty and beautiful young body.  
A dress or skirt was always great – it meant a quicker access to a cunt.   
Just pulling panties aside, if there were any. 

Emma turned around to him, stepped to him.  
He smiled to her, feeling his hard cock twitch again – the thick towel was almost hiding his strong and thick hard cock.  
Emma smiled; her green eyes glowing.

“You can just stay like that, Uncle John.” She smirked with a flirty voice.  
John raised his eyebrow.  
“Are you flirting with me?” He just ask to figure out if he needed to talk her into sex, or if she was willing anyway.  
“You’re the cutest uncle of all the times, of course I am flirting with you.” She flirted.  
John smiled and stepped closer.  
“You’re doing a good job.” He winked. “Do you know what happens to men when you flirt with them?”  
Emma smiled innocently, but she made clear that she wasn’t that innocent.  
“I don’t care what happens to other men, but I care what happens to you, Uncle John.”  
John licked his lips, his heart pounding.  
Did she really know what she was talking about?  
“And do you know what this kind of clothes do to me?” He asked and pointed to his short dress.  
“I hope it does the same as the flirting.” She winked confident.

John stepped a little bit closer again, swallowing.  
“Young lady,… why are you here?” He asked.   
“Do you want to hear the truth?” She smiled.  
“Of course, darling.” He said.

Emma eyed him.

“After school today, my best friend told me, she had let her boyfriend touch her body – her breasts and her pussy.” She said, had always been very open with him. “She had let him finger her, like she did it to herself. And she let him put his penis in.” She smiled innocently. “Since she told me, it’s tingling down here… ” She said and put her hand between her thighs. “It tingles so much. I tried to make it go away before we had dinner, but it still tingles.” She smiled innocently. “I want you to make it go away. I want you to do the things my best friend’s boyfriend did. You always helped me with anything. I know you can help me with that as well. Please, Uncle John. I know you’re the best for it.”

John’s eyes went big.

He really hadn’t expected something like that.  
He had hoped for it, due to her flirting and her responses, but he wouldn’t have thought, that she basically asked him to have sex with her.  
He eyed her, blinked a few times.  
A willing young body was much better than forcing her, especially because he felt much better about it.  
A willing young body wasn’t rape, was it? And it wasn’t really abuse, right?  
Well, he didn’t feel like he was abused by his aunt and uncle – he had wanted it, it was fine and great. He had loved it, they hadn’t needed to force him, not at all, not once. 

It was wrong anyway. It wasn’t allowed and it was illegal, but he couldn’t resist – his cock just wanted to take her virginity, his balls wanted to empty themselves into her, his whole body wanted to take her offer.

He raised his eyebrows.  
“You want me to have sex with you?”  
“Yes, Uncle John.” She said and started to beg; seemingly anxious he will turn her down. “Please. Please, please, please, please, please, Uncle John. You’re so cute and hot. And I really tried to make you want me. I dressed up for you. You always looked different at me when I was wearing short skirts and dresses or other tight clothes. I do everything you want. Please. I know you like me a lot, your eyes show me that. I know I am just 14, but I have learned a few things for you. I secretly watched a lot of porn – I know how to finger myself; I know how to give you a blow job and a hand job.” She tried very hard. “I put a few things into my pussy, but I’m still tight for you.”   
John swallowed, amazed and stunned.  
“You know it is forbidden… ”  
“But I give you my permission. You can use me. Please, please, please. I really do anything you want. It tingles so much, Uncle John. Come on, you never turned down anything I asked you for.”  
She looked at him with big and begging eyes.

Johns heart was racing hard and fast.  
Even with her permission it was highly illegal – but well, who cared about it.  
He licked his lips, eying her.

“You know pretty well how to tease and flirt, little darling.” He winked. “Thing is, you should think about it just one more time. I would love to fulfil your wish, my beautiful little Emma. But I really love to have sex. I am addicted to it. So, if we start this, I won’t just do what your best friend’s boyfriend did to her. I will do much more, longer, more intense. And I won’t stop till Mum fetches you up in the morning. I am pretty horny and greedy right now, since I haven’t had sex in the last four weeks.” He told her honestly. “Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want to do everything I want? If we start this, I really won’t stop. I won’t be able to stop it with having you here – finally. I maybe will force you. If you do not want this, I bring you home and we have never talked about it.” He winked.

Emma looked at him with green eyes.

She had tried to finger herself after her best friend left – but she hadn’t been able to make herself cum properly.  
She had thought of her uncle, her beloved uncle.  
All she wanted was him.  
She always thought about him, had started teasing him half a year ago, had started to watch a lot of porn, she had started to stretch her cunt to be ready for him.  
She didn’t really know what the things he said meant for her and her holes, but she was forced by her soaking wet cunt to go on, to beg and plead.  
She rubbed her soaked wet slip.

“I want this, Uncle John. Please don’t bring me home. I’ve waited so long for it.”

John eyed her, licked her lips again.  
His cock was screaming like hell.  
“Go to the bed and make yourself comfortable. You don’t have to undress. It’s just a waste of time right now. And my cock doesn’t have any more time.”  
Emma looked up, smiled – happy she had convinced him.

She turned around and hurried to the big and comfortable bed.  
She laid down, rested her back and head onto the pillows, bend her legs and spread them, like she had seen it in several porn videos.  
She looked happy and relaxed.

John got rid of the thick towel while he was walking to the bed, seeing her in it like a slut ready to be used.  
He licked his lips again, his cock standing up strong and proudly.  
He felt her stare, heard her voice.  
“It’s very big.”  
“Much bigger than the tiny cock of your best friend’s boyfriend.” He winked. “But it will make you even more happy.” He crawled into the bed. “Let’s see, how much I’ve made your pussy tingle.” He winked.  
Emma smiled, still looking innocent and confident.  
“Am I doing it right?”  
“You’re lying in this bed like a good little slut, ready to be used by her uncle.” He winked. “So, you’re doing it right. You’re doing pretty well, kitten.”  
He just turned off his head and mind, no longer thinking about how wrong it was.

He didn’t hesitate, let his hand slip under her dress, between her thighs.  
His fingers tingled across her slip, making her moan immediately.  
“Oh, oh, oh. You really need someone to make the tingling better. You’re soaked wet, little lady. You’re leaking.” He winked and rubbed across the wet slip, enjoying the feeling. “We will need some time to make it stop tingling. I hope we’ll make it stop before mum fetches you up.”  
Emma moaned , didn’t struggle, just opened her legs even more, pushing her hips forward to feel more of his fingers.  
“Do you think you can do it?” She asked with happy eyes and a moan on her lips.  
“I’ll try.” He winked. “We just have to keep you busy till the morning with different things. And we probably have to keep your juicy leaking pussy stuffed – with either my cock, my fingers, tongue or some toys.” He winked. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.” He winked again. “Relax for me, okay? It will hurt at first, but stay relaxed, just enjoy, lean back, close your eyes and let me do anything else right now.”  
Emma nodded with a big smile, happy that he will take care of her tingling.

John watched her closing her eyes.  
He smiled down, grabbed his phone from the bedside table, took a photo of her.  
His little niece wasn’t opening her eyes, she seemed to wait for his touches, happy to obey.  
He licked his lips, pushed her panties aside, took a photo of her soaked wet pussy.   
He changed his phone to video mode, filmed her soaked wet cunt while letting his finger caress across it.  
His young niece moaned and sighed, and a louder moan escaped her when he let his finger slid inside her puckering cunt.  
He stopped the video, put the phone aside and let another finger slip inside her pussy.

“You’re so wet for me, sweetheart. You should have come to me earlier.” He told her softly.  
“I wanted to be ready for you, Uncle John.” She said with closed eyes, enjoying his two fingers in her tight pussy.  
“There wouldn’t have been a reason to worry about that. I would have showed you, little sweetheart. We will do it tonight. I will show you the real thing, and I can’t wait for you to show me what you learned about hand jobs and blow jobs.” He told her. “How do my fingers feel?”

Emma swallowed; her eyes still closed.  
“Thank you, Uncle John.” She said. “They are feeling so much better than mine.” She answered.   
“You’re feeling so much better than other woman I fuck. You’re much tighter, I love that.” John told her.  
He slowly pushed his fingers in, pulled them out, just to push them in again.  
Warm and wet.  
Tight.  
His thumb rubbed across her bare and swollen clit – he heard her moan hastily, heard her gasp with pleasure.  
“You’re my little slut now, darling. If you’re this wet for me, we have to do that more often, ‘cause you will feel it tingle over and over again because of me.” He said with a seducing voice. “We just can’t tell someone.”  
“I want to be your little slut, Uncle John.” She said with closed eyes. “And I don’t want anyone knowing it. It’s our secret.”  
“That’s good. And it’s extremely important. I know you can keep this secret.”  
“Forever, Uncle John. Forever. I promise you.” She gasped, her thighs shaking.

John took his phone again, taking a little video of her leaking pussy, with two fingers fucking her softly, with his thumb rubbing her swollen clit, with her loud moans.  
He filmed her cunt, filmed her dressed body, filmed her happy face at the end.  
His fingers typed a message, sent it and the video – showing and telling Sherlock that fortunately Louise couldn’t be with him, but that his niece turned up, willing to be his little slut for the night.  
Sherlock knew about his wish to fuck underage kids, let him watch child porn, got him new child porn, watched it with him every now and then – he knew Sherlock would love the news and the change of this Friday night.

“It will be our secret. Just ours.” John lied. 

He put the phone aside, took his cock in hand.  
He had wanted to fuck her with his fingers, making her squirt.  
He had wanted to fuck her with his tongue, making her squirt again.  
Just then, he had wanted to fuck her with his cock – but he truly couldn’t wait any longer.

This was so much better than Louise.

He rubbed the head of his cock across her cunt, across her swollen lips and clit.  
He moaned.  
“Oh god. You’re such a tease, young lady.” He moaned again, rubbing his cock across her wet pussy. “Relax and enjoy, don’t tense up, no matter what happened. Can you do that for me? Can you do this for Uncle John?”  
Emma sighed and purred, her cunt leaking even more, her pussy puckering with lust und pleasure.  
“I can do this for you.” She obeyed happily.  
“Can you tell me what you want me to do?” He asked her, still rubbing the head of his cock across her wet cunt – Jesus, he wouldn’t even need to use any lube.  
“I want you to have sex with me.” She said innocently.  
“That’s cute, honey. But can you tell me that you’re my little slut, that you want me to fuck your greedy cunt with my thick and long cock, and that you want me to fill you up with my thick cum, before covering your body with another load of cum. Can you tell me that I can use you as the greedy slut you are, like a big girl?”

Emma swallowed, hadn’t used such words beforehand, but she had heard them in the porn videos.  
Her heart was racing, her pussy tingling extremely.  
She wanted to make him proud. She wanted to do whatever he told her.

“I am… I am your little slut, uncle John. You can use me like a big girl, you can use me as the greedy… greedy slut I am.” She said, feeling his cock rub harder across her pussy. She loved it; it was a great feeling, probably much better than what her best friend had felt with her boyfriend. “Please fuck my greedy cunt with your thick and long cock.” She said more confidently. “I want you to fill me up with your thick cum, and I want you to cover my body with another load of cum.”

The phone had taken another video while she had talked, while he had rubbed his cock across her pussy – he had filmed his cock and her pussy, while she had told him that she was a big girl and a greedy slut, while she had told him that she wanted him to use and fuck her like a greedy slut, while she had told him that she wanted him to fuck her greedy cunt and to fill her up and cover her body with it.  
He sent the video to Sherlock, who had texted back that he wanted to see more of it.

He licked his lips.  
“I will, darling. I will do everything you ask for.” He said softly. “Promise me to keep your eyes closed, to stay relaxed. Promise me not to tense up, sweetheart. Little sluts with greedy cunts don’t need to tense up, they enjoy every single moment, even when it’s hurting.”  
“I promise you.” She said and begged. “Please, please use me now. I want it so bad. Please.”

John started another little video.

The thick cock parted the swollen lips.  
The head slowly slid into her tight and extremely wet pussy – she was so wet lube wouldn’t be able to make the first time feel less hurtful.  
He moaned loudly and with pleasure, heard her gasp, but he didn’t feel her tensing up.

“You’re doing great, little slut. You make your uncle very happy.” He moaned and let his cock slid deeper - slowly.

His cock twitched happily, loved the tight, wet and hot cunt.  
He pushed in, deeper and deeper – felt his orgasm rushing through his body while he watched and filmed his cock disappear.  
He was massively turned on by seeing a 14-year old child just spreading her legs for him with a leaking cunt.   
He wasn’t sure if he would be able to fuck her before he would fill her up to the brim.

His little niece gasped over and over again, grabbed the blanket, but she didn’t struggle or tense up.   
She stayed relaxed, let him push in. 

John’s cock slid in balls deep, ripped her open.  
He could feel her walls flutter around his cock.  
It was very tight and hot, wet and messy.  
It was better than any other cunt he had fucked beforehand.  
He licked his lips, still filmed his cock and her pussy, still pushed her slip aside.

His cock and balls weren’t possible to hold back his orgasm.  
As soon as he had settled down, his cock shot hot and thick ropes of cum into her.  
“Fuck. You make my cock so happy. Such a good slut, such a fucking good slut.” He praised her, while filling her up.   
Saliva drooled down his chin, his cum drooled out of his niece’s tight pussy.  
He stopped recording his video, put the phone aside, pulled his cock out of her tight cunt. 

He licked his lips, pulled her slip down hastily, threw it from the bed.   
And in a hurry, he got rid of her dress with her help, her eyes still closed.  
She looked exhausted in a way, maybe a bit troubled because of the pain in her pussy, but one was also able to see pleasure in her face, happiness and amazement.   
Her thin legs were trembling, thick cum dribbled out of her cunt. 

John took his cock in hand, masturbated wildly and shot a few ropes of cum against the tight and wet cunt he had just felt around his cock.  
Another few ropes covered her thin and young thighs.  
A huge amount of thick greedy cum covered her belly and chest, her little tits.   
His balls weren’t empty yet, so he just pushed it into her pussy again, making her gasps loudly, while he filled her up with more cum.

“God, you’re doing well, sweetie. You’re doing so well.”


	3. First Times

Watching her young face, he drained his balls into her, making her belly bulge, making her pussy leak a lot of the cum. 

“Open your eyes, darling.” 

The 14-year old Emma opened her green eyes slowly.   
Her eyes were big but happy, the pain was showing as well.  
She still looked willingly to take part in what was happening in the bed right now.  
Her thin beautiful body was covered in thick white cum – with the cum of her favourite uncle.  
She was breathing heavily and fast, still feeling his thick and long cock balls deep in her pussy. It was still stretching her widely and extremely, still making her feel pain, but also pleasure.   
Her thighs were shaking, her hands still grabbing the blanket.   
And she still felt her pussy tingling.

“You have a lovely cunt. It’s so tight and wet and hot. I love it. My cock loves it.” He winked and flirted with her. “It’s like it was made for my cock. A good thing you came here to ask me to fuck you.” He smiled and looked down between them, looked down to all the cum and other body fluids, but there wasn’t blood from taking her virginity – thank goodness, he didn’t want to change the sheets, he wanted to have her fluids in this bed for the weekend until he was enjoying Monday morning with Sherlock in here. “Are you alright, honey?”

Emma looked at him, loosened her grip, looked down to her naked body and let her finger slide through his cum on her body.  
“It hurts, Uncle John. But it tingles as well. I am alright. I like it, I… like to feel your… your thick cock. It’s much better than my fingers. And I like this,… I like the feeling of it.” She said and caressed through the cum on her body.  
She looked up to him.

John’s cock was still hard and strong. He had just had a massive orgasm, but he still felt extremely horny. It was like having an orgasm while wearing a cock cage – one was having it, but still feeling greedy and horny, the balls still aching and full.  
“The pain will go away, darling. Maybe not today or tomorrow. You’ll probably feel pretty sore tomorrow, but since you’re my little slut now, we will enjoy this more often and with a bit of training it won’t hurt anymore.” He winked sweetly. “Taste my cum, sweetie.” He told her.  
Emma blinked a few times, had tasted herself every time after pleasuring herself, but of course she hasn’t tasted cum beforehand.  
She didn’t hesitate. She was so happy that her uncle was willing to share sex with her, that she just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t even consider stopping this kind of affection.   
She raised her finger to her mouth, wrapped her lips around it, sucked on it like she had seen it in these porn videos.

She tasted the salty and musky cum, swallowed it down.  
It tasted very different from her juices. It was a bit weird and strange, but she quite liked it, like she liked the pain in her private parts in a way.

“Do you like it?” John asked.  
She nodded.  
“I do, Uncle John.”  
“I’ll give you more of it, but before I want you to suck my cock, I have to fuck your tight pussy.” He winked. “I’ll pound your cunt, darling. Just stay relaxed, okay? It’s going to be fine. You’re doing so well. You’re such a good slut for me, little girl.” He winked smoothly.  
She nodded with a smile.  
“Yes, Uncle John.”

John grabbed her legs softly, lifted them up a little bit.  
He knelt between her spread legs, winked down to her.  
He pulled out, loved the feeling of entering her – he wouldn’t do it with every thrust, it probably would be too much for her to take, to get pounded hard and deep with every single thrust. He didn’t want to knock her out, he wanted to enjoy her the whole night until his sister would fetch her up – and it wouldn’t be much fun to fuck into an unconscious little girl all night long.   
He moaned enthusiastically, loved her tight pussy around his cock.

He thrusted deep into her, pounded her softly and carefully but also intensely.  
He needed her to get used to the movement a little bit before pounding her pussy a bit faster and more passionately.  
This was his little girl; he loved his niece a lot, and the last thing he wanted was to seriously hurt her.   
He closed his eyes, threw his head back, holding her legs – lifting them up and spreading them.   
He grunted and moaned.

John felt her effort to keep relaxed and calm.  
She managed it, made it easier for him to thrust into her.

Emma felt the pain caused from his thick cock.  
It was hurtful but her pussy sparkled from what he was doing.  
She felt the tingling and sparkling, felt the rubbing and lovely thrusts and rubs against her g-spot.  
The pain got more bearable due to more sparkles and tingles rushing through her body since her uncle hit her g-spot.  
A moan escaped her mouth, before she sucked in the air heavily.  
Another moan escaped her mouth loudly, a sigh and a purr and her begging voice.

“More, Uncle John. Please more!” She heard herself beg something her body wanted and needed, even so she still felt the pain.

John’s cock twitched inside her, pulsated and screamed happily.   
He pounded into her a little bit harder and faster, hit her g-spot even faster.   
Saliva was drooling down his chin, sweat ran down his face.  
It was such a pleasure to fuck her.  
He was massively turned on, horny and greedy for it. And he didn’t feel bad at all.   
It was such a great thing to cheat on Sherlock, to know that he knows who he was cheating with right now, to not fuck a barely legal woman but an underage kid, his own niece.   
He had sent the video of him filling her up and covering her with cum to Sherlock, and he would send a few more during the night.

“You’re so good to fuck.” He moaned with a praising voice, enjoying her fluttering walls tight around his thick cock. “What are you, darling? Hmh, what are you?”  
More sparkles and tingles rushed through Emma’s body, making her moan loudly.  
“I am your little slut.” She moaned happily and without hesitation.  
“Oh, yes you are.” He moaned and opened his eyes, looking down to her.  
“And what do you want, little slut?”  
“Your cock, Uncle John.” She screamed loudly and happily, her body made her say it, tingling and sparkling, craving and longing for it. “I want your thick cock. Please fuck your little slut.” She moaned enthusiastically.  
“Good little slut.” He praised her. “Keep your legs up in the air for me. That would made me pretty happy.”

Emma hold her legs up for him, smiled and sighed.   
It was feeling so good. She loved the sparkles and the tingles, even so she was still feeling the pain.   
She wanted more of it. She didn’t want it to stop and she was really happy that she was allowed to stay until the morning.

John put his hands down, played with her swollen clit, rubbed it fast and skillfully, while his other hand played with her tits.  
He thrusted into her, nailed her soaked wet pussy good and hard, but carefully, while rubbing hard across her clit.  
He made her legs and body shake, made her walls flutter and clench hastily.

She gasped and tried to stop it.  
“I am sorry, I am sorry.” She moaned hastily and out of breath.  
“Don’t be, little girl.” He smirked. “That’s the first true orgasm you’ll have. Just let go, honey. It will feel like peeing, but it’s alright. I really want you to squirt and gush with my cock buried in your pussy.”  
And to make sure she hasn’t another choice, he just didn’t stop rubbing her clit, he didn’t stop playing with her tits, he didn’t stop hitting her g-spot teasingly and intensely.

Emma writhed and struggled beneath him – not because she was feeling unwell or wanted him to stop. She moved and writhed because the tingling and sparkling was extremely intense, and she was feeling absolutely happy.

She screamed and moaned loudly, like a slutty whore, happy to be used.  
She felt the feeling her uncle had talked about and heard his praising voice.

“Ohh, that’s it, little slut. That’s it.” He moaned while feeling her squirt and gush around his cock. “Such a talented slut.”

He pulled out, made her gush and squirt even more.  
She made the blanket messy with a huge wave of her juices while John shot his cum against her squirting entrance, while he was still rubbing her clit.  
His little niece was wiggling her body, moaning Uncle John over and over again – her body was shaking massively, she was grabbing the cheats, hadn’t felt it this intense beforehand, not even close to this.

John didn’t stop rubbing her swollen clit while she was squirting, just stopped when she started to relax from her first orgasm.

He bend down, licked across her clit and her cunt, making her sigh and purr.  
“I’ll clean you up, messy dirty little slut. Then it’s my turn to relax. I want you to show me what you learned about blow jobs and hand jobs, darling.” He told her, licking her clit again.   
He kissed her cunt, sucked at it, darted his tongue out, flicking it across her wet pussy, making pleasurable sounds.  
There wasn’t a sound of agreement from his niece, but she seemed busy with moaning and sighing, with wiggling and shaking.  
He loved to taste her, and he loved her taste.  
Her young pussy was tasting deliciously.

The soft licking and sucking of her uncle made the pain she was feeling from his thick cock more bearable.  
She hadn’t expected such a pain or such a pleasure.  
She hadn’t expected such a big cock.  
And she definitely hadn’t expected to be used the whole night.  
But she was quite happy that she came here.  
It had been the right choice.  
Uncle John would make the pain go away – and he would make sure she would leave tomorrow morning with the best happy feeling ever.  
For this pleasurable and happy feeling, the pain was absolutely worth. 

John licked into her cunt, his tongue was sloppily eating her out, caressing her tight walls, enjoying her taste and his own cum.   
Thank goodness Louise weren’t able to come over.  
This was so much better. 

He kissed her swollen clit, kissed her stomach, licked her stomach, kissed her body.   
He kissed to her little tits, played with her little nipples.  
His cock and balls weren’t satisfied yet, weren’t even close to be satisfied.   
Now he knew, why his aunt and uncle have used him every time it had been possible – from now on, he would use his beautiful young niece every time it was possible.  
And a whole night was just the right beginning.

He stopped playing with her nipples, smiled down to her sweaty and red face.  
“Give me a kiss, Emma.”  
The young girl smiled up, lifted her head, kissed John’s lips.   
He smiled against her lips, kissed her back with an inappropriate kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring her little mouth with his tongue.  
“That’s how adults kiss.” He winked afterwards, looking down at her gasping niece.  
Emma smiled.  
“Can you do this again. It felt great.”  
“I think this should be a reward for you, young lady. You get another one after making me cum with your hands. I think your tight pussy needs some rest. So, here’s a plan. You’ll give me a hand job, then you get another kiss, afterwards you’ll give me a blow job and you’ll get another of these kisses. Then I want you to sit on my lap to ride my cock with another little surprise, if you do both I’ll give you two kisses and some caresses to make the pain in your cunt a bit better. How sounds that?”  
Emma nodded enthusiastically.  
“That’s a deal, Uncle John.”  
John winked at her.

He sat up, looked to Emma, who got up as well.  
“You are doing a great job, darling. I’m really proud of you. You take it really good. I’m sorry for the pain, but I promise you, it will get better, your cunt just has to get used to my cock. I’m hoping it is as good as you expected when you planned to have sex with me.”  
Emma beamed at him.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s pretty hurtful, but it’s bearable, Uncle John. I know you will make it go away. You always make pain go away. I’m so happy I came here. It’s much better than I expected. And I am sure it’s much better than what my best friend felt.”  
John winked.  
“You betcha. Hmh, was it better to fuck your cunt with your finger or when I fucked your soaked wet pussy with my cock?”  
“Of course, your cock!”  
“See, you got the jackpot. Your best friend just has a small and tiny version of it.” He winked.   
Emma grinned.  
“Let’s start, Uncle John. I want to feel your cock and I want another kiss.”

John laughed, winked again.  
He supported himself onto his hands, stretched out his legs.

“Fair enough. Just show me what you saw in the videos you watched.”

Emma nodded, licked her lips, came closer.  
She sat down next to him, wrapped one hand around his thick cock.  
She stroked downwards and up again.  
“It feels very hard.”  
“It’s that hard because of you, sweetheart.” He winked.  
And again, she stroked his hard cock.  
“Am I doing it right?”  
“Yes. It’s a good motion. But you don’t have to worry to hurt me, you can grab my cock harder.”  
The grip around his cock got harder, her hand moved up and down, slowly.  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
“Good girl.”  
Emma smiled, licked her lips again, tried to make twirling motion while she stroked up and down.

“Ohh, that’s lovely!” John sighed again, enjoying her small hand.

Emma watched his hard cock, stroking it up and down with a good grip and some extra twirling motions.  
The cock was pretty hard and strong, thick and long.  
She licked her lips, smiling at it.  
This cock had been in her pussy, twice.  
A shame she couldn’t tell her best friend about it.  
She liked her best friend a lot, was friends with her since kindergarten.  
Maybe she could start talking about sex with her, making up a story, asking her if she had tried to shove something thicker up her cunt.  
Maybe her best friend would like the idea of it, maybe Uncle John would like the idea of having both of them as his sluts – then she could share this adventure with her best friend.

Emma licked her lips again, rubbed her thumb across the head of his cock, every time she reached it – making her uncle moan.

“Hmh, that’s amazing. Such a good girl.”

Her hand was wrapped around his cock, moving slowly; her thumb teasing the head of his cock.  
She had watched a lot of porn, so she started to do it faster.  
She let her hand move faster and with a tighter grip, still moving up and down the whole length, sometimes twirling her hand.  
She let her thumb rub harder and more intense.  
And she put her other hand to his aching balls, making her fingers tease them with breathy caresses. 

“Fuck!” John moaned loudly, gasped and grabbed the sheets. 

He had a hard time opening his eyes, his thighs were trembling.   
He looked at her, swallowed.

“You,… fuck, you are such a clever and talented girl.” He moaned again. “Don’t you stop that. That’s just it, that’s just it.” He gasped and closed his eyes, when her ball teasing caresses became more intense. “Shit! You’re such a little slut.” He moaned and groaned with such a loud voice. 

Thank goodness no one would be able to hear them.

He hadn’t expected her to be that clever and good at it, and maybe it was just him being massively horny after four weeks and having a 14-year old girl giving him a hand job – but he just shot a huge amount of warm and thick cum. 

“If you’re that talented with your mouth, you’ll have a lot to swallow.” He grinned with a gasping voice. “Come here for your kiss, before we will see how much of my cock you will be able to put in that lovely mouth of yours.” 

Thick cum covered Emma’s hand.   
Thick cum covered John’s stomach.

Emma came closer, smiled at him, felt proud because of his praising words and the orgasm she just gave him.  
She leaned in, let him kiss her with his tongue, let him kiss her in a complete inappropriate way, let him kiss her in a way no uncle should kiss his niece.  
His tongue played with hers, explored her mouth in a passionate way, took advantage of her.  
It was a weird but welcome feeling and she really liked it a lot to be kissed like that.  
He could feel her excitement, but when she was about to join his kiss, he stopped kissing her.

“You have to earn that.” He winked charmingly and with a flirting voice. “Put that cute kissable mouth to good use, sweetie.”


	4. A Surprise

“You have to earn that.” He winked charmingly and with a flirting voice. “Put that cute kissable mouth to good use, sweetie.” She had heard him say.

Emma smiled at him, confident but innocent.

“It tastes like the cum you tried.” He winked. “Try to swallow as much of my cock as possible. I love it to have it balls deep and down their throats. You won’t be able to do this, but don’t you worry, with some training you will be.” He flirted with her. “Just do your best, princess. And don’t stop when I cum, I want you to try to swallow all of it. Alright, kitten?”

Emma nodded, had listened to his instructions.  
“Alright, Uncle John.”  
She licked her lips and crawled between his legs.

“Oh, and just focus on it. Don’t look up to me, just focus on my hard and thick long cock and how it feels and tastes in your mouth.”

Loving her uncle unconditionally, she did as she was told to do.  
She bent down, just focused on his thick and long cock, still standing straight up hard and strong like a baseball bat.  
Her pussy was feeling a little bit sore, it was still hurting, but she also felt that she was pretty wet down there.   
Her own juices were dribbling down her thighs.  
She felt it sparkle and tingle even more than before she came here.

“It tingles again. So so much, Uncle John. More than ever before.”

John looked down to her, already recording a video without her knowing it.  
“It’s because you loved having my cock fuck your greedy cunt, little girl. Don’t touch it, if you do, you can’t focus on my cock. You have to learn to ignore it till I can make it go away for a while. You have to suck my cock first, make me cum, swallow it, get your kiss – then you can ride my cock, making the tingles stop.” He told her. “Come on, the sooner you start sucking my cock, the sooner I can do something about your tingles.”  
He looked down to her, still recording a video, that was showing her looking at his cock.

She nodded, licked her lips, bent down even more, licked across the head of his cock, licked some of that cum away.   
It tasted like the cum she had tasted earlier – musky and salty, quite alright.  
Her tongue licked again across the slit, before licking across his shaft, from top to bottom.   
She still felt her cunt tingling massively. It was hard not to think about it, it was hard not to touch herself. She wanted to feel something against or in her cunt so badly.  
Her cunt was leaking, her juices were dribbling down her thighs, making her wet – she felt her pussy ache and pucker.   
It was hard to say if the tingles or the pain was stronger.

Emma flicked her tongue across his long and thick shaft, and when she reached the head again, she wrapped her lips around it.   
She flicked her tongue like having a lollipop in her mouth, sucked slightly at it. 

John watched her, still filming her, his mouth open, drooling saliva, not making any sounds.   
It was a lovely feeling, and it was even better to see his young niece doing it. Just seeing her made him feel even hornier and greedier, just seeing her made his cock harder and his balls ache.   
To be honest, he would be able to cum right now – massively.  
Fortunately, he had learned to control his orgasms.  
His mind was strong enough to hold it back for hours, making her suck him for hours before releasing her and himself. 

He watched her doing her best, trying to swallow down more of his cock.  
Slowly, she managed to get it half the way in before she choked.  
He stopped filming her, sent it to Sherlock without any text, put the phone aside, grabbed her hair softly, stroked through it.

“It’s alright, kitten.” He told her. “Just suck, lick, do what you saw in these videos.” He said, didn’t want to force her, since she was so willingly trying and doing her best.   
He loved deepthroats, but his little niece wasn’t able to do it yet. He could force her, he could force his cock down her throat, but since she was willing to have sex with him, he didn’t want to risk any struggles, crying or upset screaming.   
It was much easier that way, even so he would have talked and forced her into sex if she wouldn’t have been willing to do anything at all.  
But she was willing, she was willing to try, to do her best, to let him use her.  
“You’re doing a good job.” He praised her.

Emma popped her head back up, twirled her tongue across his slit, wrapped her hand around his shaft, cupped his balls with the other, like she had seen it.   
She sucked at the tip of his cock, wrapped her lips around it, twirled her tongue, rubbed across the slit, before she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she was able to.   
She felt his pulsating cock, felt his heavy balls.   
Her mouth was aching because of his thick cock, but she didn’t stop her playful blow job. 

John sat up, moaning.  
He caressed through her hair, leaning down to her.  
One hand slipped down her back, between her legs.  
One finger tickled her soaked wet cunt teasingly.

“Woah. Jesus. You’re soaked wet down here. You’re leaking like a big girl, like a proper big slut, greedy for cock.” He told her, making her moan around his cock. “You should suck and lick a bit harder, and you should pop your head up and down a bit faster to make your uncle cum in your mouth.” He murmured. He tickled her wet cunt with his little finger, before shoving it in easily. “A kiss and my cock up your cunt are waiting.”

Emma moaned again, wanted to clench around his little finger, but her uncle had pulled is finger out of her tingling cunt, wasn’t touching her anymore.  
Her body was shaking, she wanted a kiss, she wanted his cock in her cunt, she wanted him to make it stop tingling.  
Her body was begging him.  
She let her tongue lick harder and with more twirls and rubs.  
She let her lips suck harder.  
She let even her teeth tease him.  
And she let his cock vanish in her mouth faster - halfway in, out and halfway in again. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked her.  
“Hmh.” She agreed with his cock in her mouth.  
“I’ll lead you, alright? You’re already doing a great job, but I want to show you, how it can be even better. It’s easier to show you.” He grabbed her head. “Just relax.” He said.

John started moving her head up and down – fast, faster than her, in a slightly different rhythm, but he wasn’t forcing more than half his cock into her mouth.  
The young girl let him have his way, she just played with her tongue and teeth, just sucked every now and then, while grabbing his shaft and caressing his balls. 

She heard him moan loudly, heard him gasp and groan, heard him sigh and purr.  
She heard him beg and plead – he wanted her to suck, lick and use her teeth a little bit more, he wanted her to stroke his shaft and to tease his balls a little bit more.   
She fulfilled his wishes as good as she could, heard him moan even louder. 

“Fuck. It’s so warm and wet in your mouth.” He moaned, while saliva drooled out of her mouth. “You’ll be very good at this with a little bit of training.” He praised her. 

He stopped moving her head up and down, just forced half of his cock into her mouth, and even a little bit more.  
He didn’t let go of her head, shot his cum into her mouth while moaning and gasping.   
He filled her mouth with cum, forced his cock just a little bit deeper, managed it without making her choke.  
His niece tried to swallow all of it, but it was such a huge amount, that quite a bit drooled out of her mouth. 

John felt her swallow, but he also felt the cum she wasn’t able to swallow down.  
He opened his eyes, watched her.  
He smiled, licked his lips, liked the view.  
His 14-year old niece being fed with thick cum.

“That was pretty good for your first blow job.” He praised her while he shot a last rope of white cum down her throat.

When he let go of her head, Emma sat up, swallowing down the last bits of cum.  
She liked her lips, wiped across her mouth, looked at her uncle.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. It wasn’t perfect, darling. But it will be perfect in no time. It’s not that easy, but you will learn it while practicing it.” He winked softly. “Don’t you worry, you’re making me pretty happy since we have started.” He winked. “Come here.” He said softly.

Emma looked at him, a smile on her face.   
She climbed onto his lap, didn’t sit down, but she fell into his arms, enjoyed the soft and loving hug he was giving her.   
“You’re the best uncle in the world. I love that sleep over. It’s the best we ever had. I really want every sleep over to be like this. Can we do that?”  
John smiled, rubbing her back, kissing her temple.  
“I do love that sleep over as well. A lot. We can do this whenever you have a sleep over here, princess.”  
“Perfect. Thank you!”  
“Are you still feeling alright?”  
“Yes. My pussy is still hurting, my mouth as well. But I am alright, Uncle John. We can go on. I am not tired. It’s time for you to kiss me!”  
John chuckled.

He loosened the hug, grabbed her face softly, smiled and winked at her, before capturing her mouth and letting his tongue slid between her lips.  
Another french kiss for her.   
Another kiss, he shouldn’t give his niece.  
If his sister and brother in law would know about it, they probably would kill him, and even his time in the army wouldn’t help him to survive – they were very protective about her, especially when it came to strangers, older men, weird things on the internet, boys,…  
Just a few weeks ago, a man was finally caught after he have had sex with underage kids and teenagers, and he still remembered his sister telling him that hopefully this would never happen to her little girl.  
Now, a few weeks later, it just happened – and her little girl had started it, had begged for it.

He loosened his kiss, winked.

“What now?” He asked innocently.  
“Riding your cock!” She smiled. “And a surprise!”  
“Oh right. Trying to make your tingling cunt stop tingling.” He smiled. “Just let me rest against the back rest, darling. And then you will sit down on my lap, but without facing me.”

Emma nodded, let him free, watched him closely as he changed his sitting position, as he leaned back against the back rest, legs stretched out, cock standing straight up, still hard and strong, as strong as John’s stamina.   
She crawled to him, turned around, got into position. 

If she would tell her best friend, she probably would be massively envy. To be honest she had been envy, when her best friend has told her, that her boyfriend had fucked her – now she wasn’t envy anymore.   
How could she?  
She was having sex with her hot and experienced uncle. She was the one having a big and thick cock to play with, and an uncle, who was very talented at making her whole body feel incredibly good. It was hurting, of course it was, since his big cock was stretching her widely and ripping her open – but the pleasure she got from his cock and all the tingling was worth the pain.   
And she knew, soon enough it wouldn’t hurt anymore – her uncle had promised it, and everything her uncle promised happened. He was always keeping the promises he made. 

She lowered her hips, felt the head of his cock against her wet cunt, parting her lips, ripping her tight and sore hole open again.   
She closed her eyes, bit her lips, let his cock sunk in, let his cock rip her open.  
Her tight hole clenched around his cock – it was painful being stretched like this, but as painful as it was, the sparkles, tingles and the pleasure was even more intense.

She looked down, saw his cock disappear – more and more.  
But well, she was also feeling every little inch of it very intense.  
His thick and long veiny hard cock slipped into her tight hole easier than she had expected, probably because she was soaked wet, even wetter than during the first and second time.   
She felt him deep in her when she finally sat down on his lap. 

John closed his eyes for a moment, knew if she would do a good job, he would shoot his cum right into her womb.  
Luckily, he knew that, even so, his niece was already fertile, his sister got her the pill because of little problems with her daughters’ period – she wouldn’t get pregnant.  
But well, maybe someday it would be something to consider – breeding his own niece. He would had liked to breed his own aunt in teenage years, but unfortunately his aunt hadn’t been able to have kids.

He heard her gasp, felt her finding a good position to sit, while he grabbed something out of the bedside table.   
He grabbed the phone, attached it to the selfie stick, showed it to his niece.

“That’s the right place for you to be.” He said softly. “Luckily the woman I’ve wanted to fuck just texted me a few minutes before you did, that she wouldn’t make it.” He told her. “I’m really happy that I have allowed you to come over. I knew I would fuck you. I’m always here when I cheat on Sherlock. He likes to share me; he likes when I cheat on him. So, I’m here the whole weekend, I invited some friends and fucktoys – now you’re one of them.” He kissed her shoulder. “I was so horny for this weekend, and then you texted me. I’m very glad you came here to beg me to fuck you.” He kissed her shoulder again. “You know auntie Sue and uncle Jack?” He saw her nod. “We did this, too. Since I was six till I was eighteen. It was such a joy, and I’m happy, that I have a niece who is as willing as I was as a kid.” He murmured.  
Emma turned her head around, she knew her uncle wasn’t ready talking, but she needed to say something.  
“Really?! And you’ve always wanted it? Did Grandpa and Grandma know about it, or mum?”  
“I loved it from our first to our last playtime. It was so much fun. We two will have as much fun as I had.” He winked. “They didn’t know, they still don’t know, they should never know, darling. Alright? That’s a lovely little secret just special people should know – people like you, who like that, too, and who appreciate and support it.” He smiled and winked. “You know, sometimes when I have had that playtime with auntie Sue and uncle Jack, they took a video of it. I still have them. I want you to film us while you’re riding my cock. I want you to film your face, my face, your cunt and my cock, just the whole thing – that’s the little surprise.”  
Emma’s eyes went big.  
“But it’s just our secret, right?”  
“Of course.” He lied. “It’s just for me to watch when you aren’t around. Or for us to watch when you are around.”  
Emma still looked at him, getting used to the feeling of his cock ripping her open.  
“I do it, when you sent it to me. I want to watch it, too, when you aren’t around.”  
“That’s pretty risky, darling.”  
“I’m 14. I know how to hide a video on my smartphone.” She grinned.

John looked at her, thinking about it for a moment.

“Alright. I trust you with that. If mum or dad sees that, young lady, your cunt will tingle forever without any release, because my cock won’t be able to fuck you ever again afterwards.”  
Emma nodded, grabbed the selfie stick with his phone.  
“I won’t let that happen.”  
“Good.” He said. “Then get to work.” She ordered her. “Your cunt begged so hard for my cock; you should show me how much your greedy cunt needs my thick cock. A good and horny fucktoy and slut is always ready to show how greedy she is and how much she appreciates a big and thick cock in her holes. I’m just having good and horny sluts and fucktoys; so, I hope you’re not an exception. You aren’t, are you?” He flirted with teasing and forcing words.  
“I am no exception.” She said confidently and got the smartphone ready.  
“So, you really are my horny fucktoy and slut?”

Emma’s heart was racing, while her cunt was puckering – she started the video, filmed her red and hot face.  
“I am your horny fucktoy and slut, uncle John.” She said, knowing he wanted her to say it.   
She has said it while looking directly into the camera.

Sitting on his thick cock was one thing, getting fucked by it another, but being the one riding it a completely different thing.   
She knew it would hurt a lot, but got, she wanted it so badly – she wanted to feel it, she wanted to feel the gushing and squirting again, she wanted to make him proud.  
She really wanted him to have a good time.  
He wanted a toy to fuck with and a slut, and if that’s what he wanted, she wanted it to be for him.   
She looked directly into the camera, looked sweaty, her hair was wild and her face red and hot. 

When she felt his hands grabbing her small tits, she finally moved.

Emma raised her hips slowly, just a little bit before lowering them again.  
Again, she raised her hips, this time a bit more, before she lowered them.  
And when she did it again, she raised her hips even more, let his cock slip out just to let his cock rip her open again. 

She felt him massaging her tits, while she was having trouble to get used to his thick cock.   
She felt sore and exhausted, but she wanted it so badly. She wanted to ride fast and hard on him, wanted to feel his hot seed splashing into her, while his cock made her gush and squirt. She wanted to make that tingling and sparkling feeling go away for a moment, because it was just tingling and sparkling too much.  
She bit her lip, closed her eyes, breathed in deeply.

Three.  
A horny fucktoy wouldn’t hesitate, right?  
Two.  
A slut wouldn’t wait a second, right?  
One.  
She was a big girl, she was his fucktoy and his slut!

Opening her eyes, she pointed to camera to her cunt and his cock.  
She lowered and raised her hips fast, biting her lip, grabbing the selfie stick.  
The pain would go away!

John grabbed her tits a bit harder, rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.  
“Ohh, good girl. Such a good big girl.” He moaned and gasped, loving the wild pace.  
It wasn’t just showing her troubles with the pain, it was also showing how greedy and horny she was for his cock.  
He let one hand caress to her belly, rubbed it.   
It was so much better than what he had have planned for tonight – of course, the woman, he had wanted to fuck the whole night was an amazing fucktoy and slut, but Emma was just 14, and that was an absolute advantage.   
He had always been on the other side of underage sex. He had fantasized about abusing a child so often, but he hadn’t expected it to be that good. It was even better than in his wildest and craziest dreams.  
It was highly illegal, and he was taking her childhood from her by doing this to her, but Jesus Christ, sometimes it was good to do something that’s illegal. It hadn’t traumatised him when being a kid and teen, why should Emma be traumatised by it – he hadn’t begged his aunt and uncle to fuck him, they had asked him to join; but Emma, his beautiful niece had literally begged him to fuck her.   
He wouldn’t let her get out of this new relationship.

The camera was filming his enjoyable face, his hands playing with her tummy and her tits, her red moaning face, her cunt riding his cock. 

They moaned loudly and uncontrollably, Emma even gasped every now and then.  
She was still grabbing the selfie stick, while her other hand grabbed John’s thigh at the side.   
Her rhythm was fast and wild, she was fucking herself on him, riding his cock hard.   
Her heart was racing, she was gasping and sweating, she was literally out of breath, but she kept going.  
There was one problem, or well two.  
She was out of breath and wanted to slow down, but as soon as she was doing it, it tingled and sparkled in such an intense way that it was almost not bearable and uncomfortable, as if her cunt wanted to tell her – fuck him harder and faster.  
But if she fucked him hard and fast, gasping for air, her pussy just got hornier and greedier, even wetter – she wanted to cum, but something stopped her. 

“Your cunt is so fucking wet, young lady,… or should I say, horny fucktoy… ” He moaned.   
He bent forward a little bit, his teeth biting her shoulder, not too hard but also not too soft.  
He grabbed her hand, which was grabbing his thigh, forced her hand to her cunt.  
He pressed her hand down, her fingers were touching her swollen clit.   
His hand led hers – his hands made her fingers and hand rubbing her swollen and red clit.   
“That’s the secret spot, honey.” He whispered. “But just I am allowed to play with it. You’re just allowed to play with it like this,… or when I allow you to do it.” He kissed her shoulder.

A high moaning scream had left her throat. 

“You like it, don’t you?” He moaned into her ear, licked across it in a very inappropriate way. “You’re such a whore for me. And I like that.” He whispered right into her ear.   
He still rubbed her hand and fingers across her clit.  
“Make me cum.” He moaned – he had been on the edge the whole time, telling himself not to cum right away. “I love the pace, I love the rhythm,… and I told you I love your tight underage cunt. So, what can you do, to make it even tighter?”

Emma’s body was trembling and shaking – she didn’t know how she was able to record a good and enjoyable video.  
She was totally exhausted, but she didn’t slow down at all, even so that she was almost hyperventilating.   
Her body knew what to do – she clenched her fluttering walls around his cock, making her hot and tight tunnel even tighter for his big cock. 

“Such a clever, whore.” He moaned and groaned into her ear like an animal. 

He let himself go, pumped his thick cum into her womb.  
He filled her up to the brim, emptied his balls.  
Rope after rope, his cock was shooting into that juicy young cunt, while he was still rubbing her hand over her swollen clit, while he was moaning very dirty and inappropriate words and names into her ear.

Cum was oozing out of her cunt, while some last words were whispered into her ear.  
“Squirt on your uncle’s cock, naughty little fucktoy.” It was an order with a very flirty but strict and sexy voice.  
And he rubbed her hand even faster over her swollen clit.

Emma couldn’t handle it any longer.  
She stopped riding his cock, let her body do what was needed.  
She felt her orgasm rushing through her body, intense and fast.  
She felt herself gushing and squirting, it still felt like peeing a lot.  
Emma squirted and gushed around his cock, while her thighs and body were trembling and shivering, shaking and almost collapsing. 

“My horny princess slut is loving uncle John’s cock.” He teased her softly.

He stopped rubbing her hand over her swollen clit, grabbed her hips, lifted her up since the camera was pointing his cock and her cunt – it was now filming his cock slipping out of her cunt, it was filming her hard and squirting orgasm.  
She made a mess out of his lap. 

He just sat her down onto his belly when she had stopped squirting – making sure the smartphone wouldn’t record any longer.

John wrapped his arms around her shaking and exhausted body.

“It’s time for a break. You can lay down; I’ll get you some cream to make the pain go away and I’ll take care of you. Just relax a little bit, the night is not over, yet.” He whispered. “You can just close your eyes, you can have a nap if you want to,… and I’ll take care of you. Massaging you, kissing you,… taking care of your cunt and the pain,… and when I’ve taken care of that, you can still relax, while I’ll masturbate, covering your pretty body and face with my cum.” He told her.

She collapsed against his chest, cuddling up against him.   
She just nodded, her eyes already closed, she hadn’t really listened.   
She was completely exhausted, just cuddled up against the warm body she loved so much.  
She wasn’t noticing that while her uncle hugged her with one arm and kissed her shoulder with his lips every now and then, he was also sending the latest recorded video of her riding his cock to Sherlock.


	5. Glass

It was the middle of the night, when Sherlock finally texted him back.   
With Emma having some tea and a sandwich in the kitchen at the moment, he was able to text him back right away.  
But first, he read his message.

SH - I wish I would’ve seen it with my own eyes! The case is boring compared to your Friday night with Emma. I love what her face shows – she’s in a lot of pain, but she can’t get enough of her uncle’s cock. One can see her troubles but the pure enjoyment and pleasure. I’m pretty happy that you cheat on me with your underage niece. Can’t wait to get fucked in the same bed on Monday. -

JW - It makes me pretty happy that you like it that much. She doesn’t know, that I’ve sent you the video, she thinks it’s our secret. But I think someday she needs to be the good slut she just was - with you watching it. If she wants it or not ;-) - 

SH - I like the sound of it. Would love to watch you two any time soon. What have you done with her since this video ended? - 

JW - We’ll make that happen! I took care of her sore cunt – Jesus Christ, Sherlock, she really takes it so well. I gave her a bit of a rest, she took a nap, I masturbated, covered her body and face with cum. She woke up from it. I let her rest after waking up, just eating her pussy and giving her another soft play with the cooling cream. I made her lick my balls for a long while. And then we watched the video – she gave me a hand job while I fingered her. She’s now having a tea and a sandwich.   
SH - Sounds incredible! What will you do to her when she’s done eating and drinking? -

JW - What do you think? -

SH - :-D I am pretty sure that your greedy cock wants to fulfil its darkest kink again. -

JW - Clever boy ;-) :-* You’re right. I’ll fuck her sweet underage cunt again. God, you can’t imagine how good that feels. You really should try it. -

SH - Well, if your naughty fingers won’t stop recording videos of you having underage incest sex, and sending it to me, you’ll probably make me want to try it very badly. -

JW - Darling, your message makes me want to record even more of these videos to send even more to you. Just thinking about this scenario – your cock up her ass, my cock up her cunt, fucking her. Or both our cocks in one of her holes, double penetrating her. Or, good lord, spit roasting her. -

SH - Stop these naughty texts now. I am still helping Greg with the case! It’s your fault, you made me be nice and a helping kind hand. You forced me into a friendship with him. -

JW - :-D You started asking me. And as if you wouldn’t enjoy his friendship, you fool. :-* Love you! Can’t wait to see you on Monday to fuck you in this messy bed where I’ve fucked my underage niece and some other friends with my cheating cock. Feel hugged and kissed. I’ve to go, the cute young slut is ready to be used again ;-) -

He put the phone aside, smiled up to Emma, who was standing next to the bed.

“Who was that?” She smiled.  
“Oh, just Sherlock, texting me, that he misses me and that he can’t wait to see me on Monday.” John smiled and winked.  
“You two are quite cute.” She grinned. “You sometimes look like two lovebirds on love drugs with hearty eyes.” She smirked.   
John grinned.  
“Well, young lady,… don’t make fun of us, that one lovebird is happy to share me, so the lovebird who’s your uncle is able to fuck you.” He winked.   
“I’m really glad, he loves it when you cheat on him.” She grinned. “I am done with eating and drinking.”  
“Don’t say.” He smirked and winked. 

“Since you’re done, I’m pretty sure that your sweet pussy is ready to be used again.” He said and stood up, grabbing between her legs, feeling a pretty wet spot. He bent to her ear. “Good girl. Wet and ready. It should always be like that. My sluts are always wet for me, ready to be used right away.” He whispered. “A slut always should be ready to be used at any time. If she isn’t, well… let’s make sure what I think about it: I wouldn’t give a shit.” He groaned flirtingly into her ear. It seemed to have an impact on her – she tensed up, but the wet spot became bigger. She seemed to like what he was telling her. He rubbed his fingers over her wet cunt for a few teasing seconds, before grabbing her hand. “Come on,… I’ve a lovely place for us to enjoy some uncle and niece time.”

Emma was dragged passed the bed.  
She followed him, her cunt tingly and sparkling again.   
The nap, the caresses, hugs and kisses, all the soft and caring touches and the cooling crème had just been what she had needed – it had been absolutely lovely, and her energy was back.  
Her cunt was still aching and throbbing, and she was sure this feeling wouldn’t go away in the next hours.   
After he had taken care of her in the last hour or so, she was feeling less pain.   
Her body couldn’t wait for more sex – her cunt was screaming for his cock.   
This was the best sleep over she had ever had in her whole life – and it was the best thing she had ever done with her uncle, not to mention that she was having the best time of her life.   
Now she was feeling a little sad, that she hadn’t asked him earlier.

“Uncle John?”  
“Yes?”  
“You told me, uncle Jack and auntie Sue have done this to you when you’ve been six,… why haven’t you done this with me when I was six?”  
“Well. Emma,… you know this is forbidden, that’s why we have to keep it a secret. It’s not just incest, you’re underage as well. Even so you asked me, even so you want this and you’re doing all of this willingly, it’s kind of sexual abuse and incest. What they did back then was wrong, even so I wanted it.” He said. “I always wanted to have sex with a child, but I hoped child porn would be enough.”  
“I know it’s kind of sexual abuse. I am old enough to know that this is highly illegal, and I know it’s incest. But as you said, I really wanted it, and now I want it even more. You said I am your slut and fucktoy now – so you won’t let me go, which means you have to make up for all the years you have missed.” She said confidently.  
John pressed her against the glass front of the loft, facing London, facing the busy night streets, full of people having fun, full of people enjoying the London night.  
He chuckled.  
“I’ll think about something to make up for it.”  
Emma’s heart was racing – with the lights on, the people on the streets would be able to see her as soon as they would look up, as soon as someone from the house on the other side of the street would look over to them.   
“I… I am… I can’t wait for your plan.” She murmured.

John grinned, grabbed between her thighs, spread her legs, let his fingers tease and tingle over her abused cunt.   
He bent down a little bit, kissed and bit her shoulder.  
He grabbed his cock, rubbed it over her wet pussy.  
Closing his eyes, he just felt her juicy young cunt against his tip.

Emma moaned, wiggled her hips, watched the busy streets of London and the apartment on the other side of the street.  
Her heart was almost hyperventilating.   
Didn’t her uncle know that they could get caught?  
She wiggled her hips again.  
Why wasn’t he pushing in?

John still rubbed the head of his cock across her leaking cunt.  
It was a teasing rub – he didn’t bother to push in.

Looking out of the huge glass front with big eyes and horror, her body made her start begging instead of telling him that this was pretty risky.  
“Please! Pleasepleaseplease!”  
John wiped his cock across her bum – just once.  
“Please? What do you want?”  
“Your cock! Please, Uncle John.”  
“My cock? Well, doesn’t seem like you need to have it that badly – at least it didn’t sound like it.”  
He rubbed it across her pussy once again.  
“I… I need you to fuck my pussy with your thick cock. Please. God please!” She begged and pleaded.  
“Can’t hear you.” He teased her.  
“Please fuck my pussy with your big cock.” She moaned, almost screamed with a high pitched, begging voice.  
John’s cock teased her leaking and aching pussy – rubbing across it, nudging at the entrance, not touching it at all, but rubbing his cock across her butt cheeks.  
“You don’t sound like someone, who is horny and greedy for a thick cock.”  
Emma pressed her hands against the glass front – her heart was racing; she wanted him so badly, she was excited, she was panicking because of the glass front, she was weirdly enjoying the thought of getting caught on the other hand.  
Again, her screaming, moaning, begging and pleading voice was to hear very loudly and desperate in the loft.  
“Uncle John! Please! Please fuck my tight cunt with your thick and long cock! My… my underage pussy needs a good… a good and rough fuck. I am… I am so horny. My slutty pussy needs to be fucked. Please, please, please. I am ready to be used, your fucktoy is ready to be used. Your fucktoy needs a big load in her womb. Please, god, please, fill me up with your thick cum.”  
“Well, now I know what you want, greedy slut. That's the way you should talk.”  
Without any warning, he plunged his thick cock into her wet and tight pussy.

“Aaaahh.” She screamed and clenched around his cock for a moment, before her muscles calmed down. 

Emma tried to grab the glass front, but of course it wasn’t possible. She pressed her hands against it; her whole body was pressed against it while her uncle pounded into her.  
John threw his head back for a moment closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of this too young to be allowed pussy – feeling her underage pussy around his cock was pure joy.  
He bent his head to her ear.  
“They just have to look up… ” He told her.  
His cock was nailing her pussy.  
She wasn’t saying anything, just moaning, her eyes watching the streets with joy and horror.  
“They just have to look over… ” He told her.  
His cock fucking her mercilessly.  
She moaned and groaned, gasped and hissed.  
He heard the pleasure and joy, the pain and horror.  
“Such an amazing view over the busy streets of London.” He whispered.

His cock stopped nailing her, he was just teasingly fucking her – soft and lovingly, tenderly.  
It was the way he had sex with Sherlock when they were making love instead of having wild and passionate sex.   
He felt her wiggling her hips.

“Don’t stop! Please. Don’t stop.” She begged.  
John smirked, just teasing her sore and abused pussy with soft thrusts.  
“Uncle Johooohoon!”  
John smirked.  
“Good thing these walls are sound proofed, no one will hear these whore-ish screams of an underage kid, begging for her uncle’s cock, while being fucked right in front a huge glass front.”

Emma wiggled her hips, pressed her hands hard against the glass front – it was almost too exciting to see London and all these people, to actually see a woman looking out of the window of the apartment on the other side of the street.  
The thick cock was still too thick and big for her young cunt, but she loved the feeling of it, she loved to feel the stretch, because even so she was in pain, soon enough she would feel such an amazing pleasure.  
She got upset – not because her uncle had pounded into her mercilessly.  
She got upset because he wasn’t doing it anymore. What he did was great, it felt amazing, but it wasn’t what she wanted right now.  
Tears were strolling down her cheeks.  
If he wouldn’t move how she wanted it, she would do it!  
And with that thought in her head, she fucked herself back against her uncle’s cock – as fast as she managed, as hard as she managed. 

John grabbed her throat with one hand, not too hard since she wasn’t used to it.  
“Are we mad at me, naughty slut?”  
“If you don’t do it, I’ve to!” She said with a mad and teary voice, choking a little bit.  
John chuckled softly.

He grabbed her hips, made her stop it.   
“Don’t be mad, princess. I just wanted to tease you a little bit. Seems you’re even hornier for your uncle than he has expected.” He said, giving her some sloppy kisses onto her neck. “Just focus on that woman,… she seems to watch us. I’ll do the rest.” He murmured, feeling her body struggling with pleasure and horror.  
He slipped out of her soaked wet cunt, plunged his cock into her, nailed her good and hard, rough and fast.

He watched the streets, watched the woman on the other side of the street, listened to Emma’s moans and gasps, to her begging and praising voice.  
His niece was praising his cock, was talking like a real whore – she probably had really watched a lot of porn to learn and be ready for him.   
He loved her dirty mouth and wet tight cunt.  
Saliva was drooling down his chin – this was even better than the playtimes he had was his aunt and uncle. It was such an incredible feeling to fuck into a too young cunt – and another very good thing was, that even so Emma had dressed up for him, her body and her whole being still showed that she was just 14 years old.

He fucked her balls deep, hit her g-spot.   
The loft was filled with the smell of sex, cum and sweat; with the sounds of joy and pleasure, pain and horror, with moans and groans, and purrs and gasps – it sounded like a man was having his way with a massive whore and bitch.  
He couldn’t wait to maybe share this with Sherlock – he definitely should send him more videos to make him want to try it. Having a threesome with his niece and Sherlock would be such a pleasure, pure joy. 

He felt her squirt around his cock.  
His tongue licked across her neck.  
What would it look like – her squirting around Sherlock’s cock?  
He kissed her neck, still felt her gush.  
What would it look like – seeing Sherlock’s cum dribbling out of her used and overstimulated cunt?  
He kissed her hear.

“Calm down, darling.” He said.  
“She… she’s watching us.” She said when her orgasm died.  
“Just turn around and kneel down.” He said. “I’ve something to drink for you.” He murmured and let his hard cock slip out of her cunt.

His niece obeyed immediately.  
She turned around, knelt down, opened her mouth.  
John patted her head, guided his cock into her mouth – a bit more than halfway in.   
He looked over to the woman, who was looking out of the window, seemingly looking into their direction.  
He licked his lips and let go.   
Ropes of thick cum were shot into Emma’s mouth, who was busy with swallowing the huge amount.

“It’s amazing to see them, right?” He moaned while watching the woman. “I love to fuck my sluts against the glass front, watching the streets and this apartment.” He moaned and shot another load into his niece’s mouth – cum was dribbling down her chin, but she was swallowing most of the cum he was giving her. “Mostly I am disappointed about one thing during it, this time I was pretty grateful for it.” He groaned and pulled his cock out of her mouth. The last ropes of thick white cum hit her face – her nose, eyes, cheeks, a bit of the hair, her mouth. “We can look out, but no one can see inside, not even with the lights on.” He smirked.

With his big cheeky smirk, he crouched down and cupped her face, looking into her cum covered face.   
He winked.  
“I wouldn’t have risked getting caught, silly sweetheart. I want to have fun with my beautiful niece, showing her what it means to be a big girl, showing her what her best friends miss.” He winked. “Sorry for not telling you,… but it was quite exciting not knowing it right away, right?”  
Emma looked at him, licked across her lips, tasting his cum.   
“You’re cheeky.” She smiled.  
John grinned and chuckled.  
“And you’re a mess.” He winked. “We should take a picture of you.”  
“But hide it on your phone.”  
“I know as well as you know, how to hide these things on my phone.” He said and got up.

“Any wishes, Emma?” He asked her while getting his phone.

He would send the picture to Sherlock; his beautiful boyfriend loved his face being covered with cum and his beautiful boyfriend also loved to cover his face with cum.

“I’d like to try the blow job again.”


	6. Training gifts

Looking down to Emma made his cock twitch as if he wouldn’t have emptied his balls quite a lot of times in or onto her in the last couple of hours.   
It wasn’t a secret that he was addicted to sex, but this with her was a whole new level of addiction.   
He’d love to just call his sister, asking her if Emma could stay the whole weekend; he even would cancel his other cheating encounters for the rest of the weekend. But well, they would go on a trip today, which they had planned weeks ago, and he knew, his sister wouldn’t cancel it just because Emma changed her mind a few minutes beforehand.   
A shame - her teenage daughter deserved a few more hours with his cock.

They were standing in the big bathroom, inside the comfortable walk-in shower – to be precise, John was the only one standing right now.  
Emma was sitting on the marble seating bench inside the shower; her feet on the bench, her legs spread widely, showing off her young and fresh underage cunt.  
Water was pouring down onto John’s back, while he was watching Emma’s troubled face.

“You can let got.” He told her, smiling down. 

Emma sighed, relaxed her muscle, let go of all the water.  
It was the third and last time; she wouldn’t need to use the enema again – at least not today.   
She leaned her head back against the tiles, closed her eyes, sighed again. It hadn’t been a painful experience, but it had been quite uncomfortable to clench for a long while before letting go of the huge amount of water.   
Going through that enema cleaning had been necessary, her uncle had said when getting into the shower half an hour ago – necessary to clean her up probably, so her mum and dad wouldn’t find any weird and strange evidence. 

John crouched down in front of her.   
He patted her right thigh as soon as the last wave of water spurted out of her cunt.   
“Good girl, such a good girl for me.”  
He bent down and kissed her thigh, before looking up to her again.   
“Mum will never know what happened, right?” He smiled.  
Emma dropped her hand, caressed Johns head.  
“Mum and Dad will never know, Uncle John. I promise. I won’t screw this up.” She smiled. “Thank you! I know you would make me feel very good.”  
John winked.  
“It was the right thing to ask me. And you made me feel pretty good as well. I would love to fill your panties with cum, making you wear it on the trip, but it’s too risky. If they find your dirty cum filled slip in the laundry, we both have a huge problem.”  
Again, Emma caressed through his hair.  
“You can do that the next time I am here – maybe I can come for a whole weekend.”  
“That would be lovely.” He smiled. “But anyway,… you and me, we should see each other regularly from now on. At least once a week after school – this won’t be too suspicious since we two have always been close.” He winked, knowing that his sister loved the close relationship he had with Emma. “A young girl like you should be trained properly, we will find a day for that, pretty little fucktoy.” He winked again, lifting his hand to caress across her cheek; his finger tapped against her nose. 

Emma bit into her lip, licking it afterwards.  
She looked down to him with excitement.  
Every now and then for a few little moments, she had been afraid, he wouldn’t want to get involved with her again after this night – but it seems the opposite was quite the reality.  
Meeting him here at least once a week, maybe sometimes at the weekends, sounded absolutely perfect – it made her cunt tingle and sparkle.

“You’re right, Uncle John. And I still have a lot to learn.”  
“Oh yeah, you have to.” He winked.

John stood up, again.  
He bent down, cupped her face, captured her lips.  
His tongue flicked across her lips, entered her mouth, danced passionately with her tongue.   
Another inappropriate kiss for his niece – the first one had been too much for an uncle and a niece, but everything they had done since she arrived had been too much for an uncle and a niece, for a man over 40 and a girl aged 14.   
He grabbed her neck, grabbed her hair with both hands, kissed her deeply.   
His heart pounded hard against his ribcage – it was quite wonderful to feel her young mouth, young bit not innocent, in fact very dirty and naughty.   
He heard her moan and sigh into the kiss, decided it was enough, since his cock twitched and throbbed heavily. 

“It’s time to get out of the shower. We don’t have that much time left. Just take a towel, get yourself a bit dry and… then I want you to wait on the sofa for me.”

Without any other word, John turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower.   
He took a towel, just wrapped it around his hips and walked off.   
He let her alone in the bathroom, went to another room, hidden and full of BDSM furniture, toys and other stuff – he hadn’t showed this room to Emma during her stay, but soon enough he would introduce her to it. For now, it was exciting enough to fuck her in bed. 

Just for safety reasons, he had locked himself into the cock cage once again.  
He had done that right before getting into the shower.  
They really hadn’t that much time left, and he had needed to make sure that she is properly cleaned. Throughout the night they had cleaned her dress and her slip – the clothes were clean and dry again, but he didn’t want to risk making her pussy or another part of her body dirty again.   
And he definitely would use her again without wearing the cage.  
Locked into the cage, he would stay away from her, at least with his cock.  
Locked in the cage, he wouldn’t have to hide a hard one in front of his sister, when she fetched up Emma. 

When John came back to the living area of the loft, Emma was sitting on the sofa, still naked from just being out of the shower.   
She looked up when John came back to her, having a few things in his hands. 

“What’s all this?”

“I’ll tell you, kitten.”   
He winked and crouched down in front of her, putting all the things next to her. He grabbed the biggest item – a veiny and thick, long cock; not quite as veiny, thick and long as his cock, but almost. He rubbed the head across her naked cunt, before putting it into a soft, black bag.   
“That’s a dildo. You’ve probably seen some porn where women were using them. I want you to train with it at home. Just make sure mum won’t find it. I think it’s safe to carry it in your backpack – she won’t check your backpack, you’ve stayed with me, so she won’t suspect something weird.” He winked and made a bit fun of the overly protective behaviour of his sister.  
His niece chuckled and licked her lips afterwards.   
“I’ve just the perfect hidden space for it in my room. She won’t find it. Thank you!”  
“You’re welcome. We have to make sure you get used to big sizes. I want the pain to go away, and this only comes with training. You should at least train once a day, start with 20 minutes, just having it in your pussy, then 30, then an hour. See what you can manage.”  
Emma nodded enthusiastically.  
“I will!”  
“It as a suction cup, so you can use it for some other training as well, ride it, suck it, train your pussy and mouth, but do not do too much – it has to be pleasurable.”  
“Yes!”

John smiled, took a little bottle, opened it to pour a little bit of the liquid into his hand.  
“That’s lube.” He said, while taking a little butt plug in his hand. “And that’s a butt plug. It’s not that big, but it’s a good start.” He smiled. “Spread your legs, please.”  
“This is for my ass.” She said, spreading her legs.  
“That’s right.” He said, rubbing the forefinger of his free hand across her rim muscle. “You don’t have to worry; it fill fit with a bit of pain.” He slipped his forefinger in, seeing her interested face, she was biting her lip, looking uneasy. “You aren’t just having two holes to play with. You’ve three. And as a good and horny slut and fucktoy, you should let me use every single hole. So, we have to prepare your cute little butthole.” He pushed the plug in – slowly and carefully.   
Emma swallowed, pinched her eyes close.  
“It feels very weird – and it hurts a lot.” She gasped.  
John pulled it out – slowly and carefully.  
“I just wanted to show you what it feels like.” He said and put it into another little, black bag. “I’ve something else for you to start with. It’s a bit smaller and thinner.” He said and grabbed a slip, showing it to her.

It was a black slip but attached to it was a small and thin butt plug as well as a small and thin dildo.

“This should fit.” He smiled. “When you wear it, the dildo will penetrate your greedy cunt, and the plug will be stuck in your tight beautiful butthole. As you see they are both small and thin. The dildo I showed you has a suction cup, but you can remove it. You can swap the small dildo with the bigger one. And you can do that with the butt plug as well.” He said. “You don’t have to do it, but you can, when you feel ready for it. All I want you to do is wearing the slip with the small and tiny dildo and plug for school and during the night. Don’t wear it in school when you have physical education – it’s too risky in the changing room. And just for the record – you have to make sure mum and dad won’t see it.”

Emma licked her lips, eyeing the slip.  
“Will it be painful?” She asked.  
“Just stand up and slip into it, then you can see for yourself.” He smiled.  
Emma nodded and stood up. 

John looked up, his face almost right in front of her cunt.   
He wiggled his eyebrows, bent forward very slowly and kissed her very private parts, let his tongue flick across her clit.  
A moan escaped her mouth.  
He gave her cunt a sloppy kiss, sucked at the clit.  
A moan escaped his mouth.   
His tongue and teeth teased her clit and lips – while the tongue parted her lips, his teeth nibbled at her clit.  
A moan escaped their mouths.   
John’s tongue licked into her cunt, tasting her wet and warm pussy, her young juices. 

He felt her hips wiggle, felt her legs shake, heard her moan louder and without any control.  
He needed to stop that right now.  
The doorbell could ring any moment.  
Even so he didn’t want to stop playing with her cunt, he stopped it. 

“Cruel thing we have to stop.” He said grumpily. He looked up, saw her begging face, but he shook his head. “Get into the slip, princess.”

Emma looked down, disappointed he wouldn’t give her another orgasm.   
She knew why, but it was disappointing anyway.  
She took the slip, looked down to it, slipped in, and pulled it up slowly.  
She really looked forward to the trip, but on the other hand she would love to stay here enjoying more sex with her uncle.  
The small and thin dildo, as well as the small and thin plug were touching her holes.  
Slowly, she pulled it up completely.

The small and thin dildo parted her lips easily, sunk in easily, wasn’t stretching her in a painful way – it felt like having two of her uncle’s fingers in her.   
The small and thin plug pushed passed her rim muscle, settled down in her slightly lubricated hole – it felt better than the other plug, her uncle had pushed in beforehand. It was like maybe having his small finger in her.

“Hmh, just knowing you’re stuffed with a dildo and a plug could make me cum on your beautiful face right away.” He smiled and let his fingers rub across the fabric of the slip, right where the dildo was sitting. He winked and gave her a pat on the right butt cheek, before rubbing his finger across the spot where the plug was sitting. “In the small black bag I put the plug, there’s also lube – you’ll need that for the plug and your ass. A bit of it is enough every time you put on the slip or you’re using the other plug. If you ran out, I’ll gave you another little bottle.” He winked. “Are you feeling alright?”

Emma licked her lips, feeling the toys inside of her.  
She nodded.  
“The dildo doesn’t hurt. The plug is weird and strange, and it hurts a bit, but I think I can manage.”  
“This will go away in the next few minutes. I want you to wear it the whole day and night. Tomorrow you don’t have to wear it throughout the day, but please wear it during the night.”  
She nodded.  
“Yes, Uncle John.”   
“And I wouldn’t mind some pictures and videos of you – nude pictures or when you wear the slip or just from your tits or cunt; videos from playtime with the proper dildo and proper plug, or when you just finger yourself.” He winked “Can you do that for me?”  
“Yes,… if you sent me some pictures and videos, too.”  
“Cheeky slut.” He chuckled. “Deal.” He winked. “Now, go and dress yourself. Your parents can be here any minute.”

Emma grinned cheekily, nodded and walked off to get dressed, feeling the dildo and plug a bit more than when just staying still – a pleasant and welcome feeling. 

With Emma in the car just 15 minutes later, they had already said goodbye to each other – with a french kiss upstairs and a soft uncle kiss on the cheek in front of her parents; with calling her a good slut after their french kiss and whispering ‘Love you, fucktoy’ right into her ear in front of her parents. 

His sister smiled at him after they hugged.  
“She looks pretty tired.”  
“You know us… ” John grinned confidently.  
“Yes, staying up all night, having tea, sandwiches and ice cream.” She grinned. “You could have let her sleep for a moment.”  
“I did, she had a nap.” John smirked. “She was full of energy, hadn’t wanted to go to sleep. You know me, I can’t deny her a wish, so we stayed up.”  
His sister smiled with a nod and a small grin, before getting into the car.

John looked through the window to Emma, winked at her, just managed to show her his smartphone, before the car went off.  
And when Emma looked down at her phone, she saw that her uncle had sent her a video.  
A huge smile appeared on her lips; her pussy clenched around the small teasing cock.


	7. Boyfriends

This weekend had been very special.  
He still couldn’t believe his luck.  
Hopefully, he wasn’t dreaming and waking up all of a sudden.

His thick and long cock had nailed and underage pussy, had been in an underage mouth, had been in the hands of underage girl.  
He had felt as special as he has as a kid and teenager.   
The orgasms he had have during Emma’s sleepover, had been the best this weekend.   
He had emptied his heavy balls in her a few times, filling her up – deep.   
His thick and long cock finally had the underage sex it deserved – and it was so much better than just watching child porn. 

Cheating on Sherlock this weekend had been incredible, even after Emma had left.   
Two other women, Sherlock knew about.  
Two others during the night and Sunday morning, Sherlock knew nothing about.  
A man from Sunday afternoon till a bit after midnight, Sherlock knew about.  
Cheating on him was such a pleasure and always made him cum hard; he loved Sherlock deeply and truly, but to cheat on him was just amazing – and at the end of the day it was just sex and nothing more. 

The bed was a complete mess – the sheets and mattress covered in different cum and female body fluids; sticky and smelling. 

Even after a weekend full of sex, while emptying his balls over and over again, his cock was hard and strong, his balls heavy and filled.  
He couldn’t wait to fuck Sherlock, to nail him, to pin him down.

Monday morning.

Monday morning, and he was standing at the open door of the loft, naked, with his cock in hand, masturbating.  
He didn’t stop when Sherlock reached the top of the stairs.  
He just winked, always welcomed him like this after spending the weekend in the loft.  
Monday morning, and Sherlock knelt down in front of him, a huge smile on his face, and just a few seconds after his boyfriend’s load hit his face – his hair, his forehead, his eyes, cheeks and nose, his mouth and even his neck. 

Monday morning, and John showed Sherlock his thick and strong cock at an open door.  
Monday morning, and Sherlock, with his face covered in cum, licking John’s cock clean at an open door. 

John patted Sherlock’s sticky cheeks.  
“Good boy.” He winked. “Come in, sweetheart – the bed is waiting for you, and it’s even messier than your beautiful face.”  
He stepped back, let him get up.

Sherlock didn’t even bother cleaning his face. He just stood up, closed the door and smiled at John.  
“Finally. After all your messages on Friday night, I couldn’t wait to see you.”  
“Can’t see your impatience. You’re still wearing clothes, instead of kneeling naked in that messy bed over there, showing me your greedy hole.”  
Sherlock looked at him, licked his lips – his heart racing fast.

He didn’t say another word, hurried up.  
On the way to the bed, he got rid of his clothes – now showing that he was massively impatient and horny for him.   
It were just a few steps to the bed, but when he got there, he was already naked and showing his slender and fit pale body.  
His eyes examined the bed.

Ruffled sheets.  
Dry cum.  
Fresh cum.  
Other dry body fluids.  
He could smell the sex.

He licked his lips.  
A lot of dry cum actually.  
A lot of fresh cum.  
A lot of other body fluids.  
This bed had been used a lot of times during that weekend.  
He licked his lips again – John had cheated on him like a horny bitch this weekend.

Well, who could blame him for that?  
He hadn’t have sex for four weeks when he got here.  
He hadn’t cheated on him for four weeks when he got her.  
His biggest dream and kink was fulfilled this weekend – child abuse; well she wanted it, nevertheless it was technically abuse, inappropriate, illegal, paedophiliac and on top of that incest.  
He couldn’t wait to get fucked by this incestuous, cheating, paedophiliac cock. 

He got into the bed – on all four.  
He bent down, breathed in the smell of underage sex, cheating sex and incest sex.  
He licked across one fresh spot, tasted John’s cum. 

The whole bed was a mess; he had the feeling no tiny spot of this bed was free from cum and other body fluids.  
His cock was hard, his balls full and heavy.   
The slender but quite long cock twitched.

John walked to the bed, watching him enjoying the bed.  
He grabbed the bottle of lube, got his cock lubricated, while Sherlock still licked across a few spots, still enjoying himself, his cock still twitching.   
With his cock covered in sticky and sloppy lube, John crawled into the bed.

He grabbed Sherlock’s hips, couldn’t wait to stuff his tight fuck hole.   
He licked his lips, spread his cheeks, watched Sherlock’s hole flutter.

Without any further preparations, without a word of warning, John thrusted forward and buried his cock balls deep into his boyfriend’s greedy and fluttering hole.   
A loud and pleasurable moan escaped Sherlock – he liked it raw and rough.  
John threw his head back, hold him in place as easy as someone who couldn’t move at all. 

“Don’t you dare fuck yourself on my cock.” John said and loosened his grip. “One move, and I won’t fuck you with that cock that cheated on you the whole weekend.”

Sherlock grabbed the messy sheets, feeling the sticky fluids under his hands.  
He nodded.  
“I won’t.” He murmured.  
He knew the little game – it was always the same after weekends in here. He still loved it a lot.

John masturbating at the open door, waiting for him.  
Him kneeling down, having his face covered with cum.  
John making him lick his cock clean.  
Bed – naked, kneeling position.  
Being stuffed with a slightly lubricated massive cock without any further preparations.  
Not allowed to move during talking about the weekend.  
Not allowed to cum during talking about the weekend.  
Raw and rough sex.  
Touching his cock – not allowed.  
Handsfree orgasm – expected.  
John flipping him over – making him swallow his cock, pressing him hard into the mattress.  
Handsfree orgasm while getting his throat fucked – expected.  
A soft welcoming and loving kiss.

“Do you want to know what this cock did, you know nothing about, yet?” John asked.  
“Yes!” Sherlock moaned, enjoying the thick cock up his arse.  
“ I didn’t just cheat on you as I planned to.” John murmured. “I wouldn’t have had someone for Saturday night and Sunday morning. Normally, I would have enjoyed myself, watching some porn, probably some videos of me and my aunt and uncle.” He whispered. “But since my niece turned up, I really needed some company during the night and yesterday morning.” He said flirtingly. “I went out, got into that nice youngster pub across the street. I talked two strangers into a threesome, well into a night full of threesomes. A man and a woman, both 18 years old. It was so much fun.”  
“How… how often have you fucked them?” Sherlock asked, wishing he'd be allowed to move.  
“Jesus Christ, that’s a question I can’t answer. In a way, we haven’t stopped at all. And I haven’t just fucked them – the guy fucked me, too; while she was eating me out at the same time, once while she was licking our balls, once while she sucked me off, once while she sat on my face.”  
“Tell me more.” Sherlock begged.  
“She had curly dark hair, tall, slender – I made her wear one of your suits. She was sitting on the kitchen table, trousers down, one of your boxers pulled aside. It was like fucking a female you. It was like fucking you, just with a cunt.” He told him.  
Sherlock swallowed, licking his lips.  
“I like the sound of it. Have you cheated on me with someone else than planned, despite these two?” Sherlock wanted to know.  
John looked down to his buried cock, loved to feel Sherlock’s tight ass around his cock.  
“Maybe,… maybe not, who knows?” John teased him, making Sherlock’s heart beat faster.

Knowing John had fucked two others without him knowing beforehand, turned him on as much as not knowing if there were more or not.   
But as much as he wanted to know every single detail about this weekend, the most interest, he had on a day called Friday.

“Tell me about Emma.”  
John’s cock twitched and throbbed heavily.  
“Oh, little cute Emma. She turned up, asking me to have sex with her, since her best friend had let her boyfriend fuck her.”  
“So, you showed how the real thing with your strong cock.”  
“My cock deserved it, and I can’t deny a wish she has. And what kind of an uncle would I be, to deny her a good and strong cock. My lovely little girl shouldn’t have to deal with some tiny boy cock.” He told him. “You know, in some way, I’ve always tried not to act on these forbidden wishes, but she just had bad timing. I couldn’t say no to her wish to come over. I was so horny, and she was the fastest one available. I am glad she asked for it, I wouldn’t have liked to force her – you know I love her, and I am so proud of her, but I know, I would’ve raped her on Friday, if she wouldn’t have asked for it. Willing or not, Friday night would have been the same.”

Sherlock grabbed the sheets harder since it got harder not to touch himself, not to cum straight away.  
He knew John watched a lot of child porn, it was the porn, he watched the most – and that didn’t include the videos he has from himself and his aunt and uncle. There was a huge child porn collection at 221B Baker Street and here in the loft – at both places this stuff was well hidden.   
Most of the child porn, he had organised for John – it had been pretty easy, he knew how to get it from the internet without being tracked at all, even without having to pay for it. He even knew how to hack into some livestreams, where kids around the world were used while the livestream was broadcasting it well hidden in the dark net.  
He had let John watch it, sometimes he had joined him – but John had been the one masturbating while watching it, spurting loads of cum because of the child porn. He had been masturbating watching the child porn and John masturbating, spurting loads of cum, because John was getting off massively while watching underage’s being fucked and used.  
Seeing these little videos of John and Emma – well, that was a different story.

“It made me cum.” Sherlock admitted. “Every little video you sent me, made me cum, when I watched them again after coming home from the case.” He told him. “Not just because you cheated on me. Not just because I saw you getting off because of an infant, but also because your underage niece was being used.”

John licked his lips, his heart racing pretty fast and happy.  
“Wouldn’t I love this game here a bit too much, I’d allow you to cum while fucking yourself on my cock right away – just as a treat.” John told him. “You finally start loving child porn, because of the children?”  
“Let’s say this is true... for Emma.” Sherlock admitted.  
“That will be enough for now.” John smirked. “You really should join us any time soon, watching it and joining in. She should get what she deserves – and she definitely deserves two cocks. She even told me, I have to make up for the recent years when I haven’t fucked her – with two cocks, I can make up for it a little bit. And she won’t say no – she loves me, she’s desperate for my cock, she will do it when it makes me happy.” John whispered. “And I really want you to join in. Like in ordering you, like in making her our fucktoy and slave. That's what her body deserves, that's what she’s supposed to be, where she’s supposed to be.”

“Yes! I will, John. I will join you. We will make her our fucktoy and slave.” Sherlock moaned. “I’d love to hear every detail of Friday night, but god, can we please skip that? I rather want to fantasize about the details, not knowing them ever again.”  
“I think it’s not really about you getting horny when not knowing the details of Friday night; I think it’s more about wanting me to fuck you raw.”

John slapped Sherlock’s butt cheek.  
“You can have that.”  
His voice was dark and rough.

Closing his eyes, John lost control.  
He nailed him hard, his hands grabbing Sherlock’s hips – he fucked him deep, balls deep, but also pulled Sherlock’s hips back to fuck his cock even deeper into him.   
He moaned loudly and uncontrollably, enjoying the tight ass, the warm and fluttering walls.   
It was such a joy to have his way with him, to pound away uncontrollably, strong and merciless.

Sherlock’s whole body was shivering, his arms were shaking.  
Every time John fucked him like this, he thought he was about to collapse, not able holding himself up any longer.   
It was pure pleasure and god knows how he had been able to live his life years and years without this cock.

“Please fuck me harder with that cheating, incestuous cock!” He begged. “Please. God, please, give me more of that cock that fucked its underage niece.”

John really tried to fuck even deeper by nailing him harder, by pulling him back harder and faster, shoving his thick and long cock into him over and over again from tip to his balls – stretching him and ripping him open.   
He was sweating, he was breathing heavily, moaning and grunting.   
Saliva was running down his chin.  
He didn’t slow down, didn’t have to slow down, his stamina was as powerful as it was with the first thrust into his hole. 

Raw and rough sex.

“You’re such a slutty bitch.” John moaned and grunted. “Horny and greedy for my cheating, incestuous and paedophiliac cock.” He gasped. 

Hearing Sherlock gasp and moan, grunt and groan was music in his ears.   
This beautiful slut was praising his cock without words, just with his sounds and his uncontrollably shaking body.  
He was giving him the raw fuck Sherlock wanted to have, was pretty happy to fulfil him that wish, couldn’t ask for more.  
After all the cheating in the last couple of days it was pure pleasure to fuck his loyal boyfriend with his cheating cock. 

He was never spurting his load into Sherlocks greedy and tight hole during their first encounter – he was always shooting it down his throat, making him taste a lot of different cunts and asses.

Sherlock on the other hand was expected to cum.   
He didn’t need to be forced, it was easy with John’s cock up his arse, fucking him rough and merciless, knowing he had cheated on him.   
Sharing him was his massive kink.  
He didn’t need to touch his cock.  
While his body was shaking uncontrollably, while he was moaning and gasping uncontrollably, he orgasmed massively.  
Cum was spurting onto the sheets and the mattress – white rope after white rope was splashing onto the white and dirty messed up sheets. He was emptying his balls without being touched.

“Such a good boy.” John moaned. 

And as soon as the last rope dribbled down Sherlock’s cock, John stopped fucking him, flipped him over, pressed him into the mattress.  
He crawled over him, taking his own cock in hand.  
“Open your mouth, it’s time for you to taste yourself, and all the other cunts and boypussies I’ve fucked in the last couple of days.”  
He guided his cock into Sherlock’s open mouth, sat down on him, making him swallow all of his cock and even more.  
“How does it feel? How do my cheating, incestuous and paedophiliac cock and balls taste? Amazing, right?” He teased him with the cock down his throat, with the balls in his mouth as well.

Sherlock wiggled his tongue a little bit – as much as it was possible.  
He tasted himself, cunts, boypussies, a lot of sex – and for sure it was such an amazing taste.  
He moaned to agree, loved to be stuffed with John’s cock and balls.  
Sherlock’s cock twitched, hard again because of all the different tastes.  
And shit, he couldn’t believe that this cock really has fucked a 14 year old girl – the thought of it made him even hornier and greedier; the taste was even better.   
Sherlock opened his mouth wide, let John have his way.

The thick and long cock as well as the heavy and full balls slipped out of Sherlock’s mouth, just to be stuffed in again. 

John took advantage of the wide-open mouth, didn’t just fuck his cock down Sherlock’s throat but also his balls in his delicious mouth.  
He felt Sherlock’s warm and wet tongue, his sloppy licks.  
He felt Sherlock’s teeth playing carefully.  
He even felt Sherlock suck for little fast moments. 

“Fuck! You’re such a slut.” He moaned, grabbing Sherlock’s hairs and head. 

Tasting other women and men, having the feeling that he even could taste little Emma made Sherlock’s body tremble and shiver all over again.   
John was right, his cheating, incestuous and paedophiliac cock tastes amazing, just incredibly perfect.   
It tasted so good that he just felt another handsfree orgasm rushing through his body – just as it was expected from him. 

Feeling Sherlock’s body shook through another orgasm, John lost his self-control as well.  
He was spurting hot loads of thick cum down Sherlock’s throat.   
He emptied his balls inside Sherlock’s mouth – pumping him full of his greedy seed.   
Moaning and grunting, he let his cock twitch and throb, enjoying the warmth around his cock and balls.

Sherlock swallowed everything John was giving him, grateful for the huge amount of salty and musky cum, more than happy to have his mouth filled with such a huge amount.   
Enjoying his own orgasm handsfree, he swallowed John’s cum and licked his cock clean after swallowing the last load. 

Just slowly John pulled out, making sure Sherlock cleaned him up properly – every tiny inch, every little spot of his balls and cock.  
And Sherlock made sure to lick across every little spot, from the balls to the tip – tongue flicking softly.

John’s cock slipped out of his mouth, he was sighing and purring – his cock soft for the moment.

He got on all four, looked down do Sherlock, smiled.  
“Hope you’re satisfied with the me.”  
“Absolutely.” Sherlock purred, looking up. “Tasted a lot of delicious cunts and butts. You made me pretty happy with this weekend.” Sherlock winked. “Such a good job.”  
John smiled, feeling happy that Sherlock was satisfied with the weekend.

“Hello sweetheart.”  
He bent down, kissed his lips softly and tenderly.  
“Hey, darling.” Sherlock sighed into the loving and soft kiss.

A welcome to his loyal boyfriend.  
And end to cheating – well for now; soon enough his cock would fuck someone else, soon enough he would use someone else.


	8. The Room of a Teenager

Not able to see his niece due to work, school and family business, John had felt quite horny all week long – his young niece had set free an untamed fire.

Besides enjoying sex with Sherlock every night, it hadn’t been enough for John. So, when he went to university to spend some time teaching medicine, he had had his way with some of the med-students. 

Teaching medicine at the university wasn’t something he was doing every day, not even every week. He was more of a special guest professor who was teaching every now and then, when a university wanted him to give some lectures – they paid him a lot of money for it, probably because he was kind of famous due to his work with Sherlock. 

During the last week, he had giving lectures every day – well despite Monday.   
And every day, he had taken advantage of his good look and charm.  
Every day, he had cheated on Sherlock, without Sherlock knowing it.   
He had enjoyed it in one of the university restrooms between two lectures; in two of the student’s rooms after all lectures had been done; and in a car of a student, who had offered him to bring him home, since Baker Street had been on her way anyway – they had stopped in a quite little street, and she had given him such an amazing blowjob. 

But despite cheating on Sherlock with all these students, despite a lot of sex with Sherlock, he hadn’t been completely satisfied.   
He had longed and craved for his niece’s tight pussy, her teenage hands and her cute little mouth.   
He really hoped they would see each other next week – right after school, when she would still wear her school uniform.

Giving in instead of trying to control his longings for underage young girls and boys had been the best decision in a long time. He didn’t feel bad at all to have fucked his niece – it was quite the opposite. He was feeling so much better since this night with his niece, since he enjoyed this incestuous encounter with his niece after he hadn’t enjoyed incest sex for far too long.   
This time he was the uncle, not the kid, not the teen – this time he was the adult, able to enjoy some underage pussy, hands, mouth and body.   
Giving in had been what he had needed.

That he had given in had made this evening tonight even harder.  
Tonight, he was at his sister’s house – they had dinner together.  
His sister, her husband, Sherlock, himself and Emma. 

His little niece had teased him the whole evening, on every occasion.   
She had dressed herself with tight clothes, showing of her tiny tits and her cute luscious bum.   
She had touched him over and over again, with sweet hugs, innocent kisses on his cheek, even with a kiss on his lips when they had been in the kitchen all by themselves for a few seconds.   
And she had been cheeky enough to tease him and his cock under the table.

Sitting next to her, he had felt her hand between his legs quite a few times during the evening – teasingly rubbing, tickling, grabbing, doing nothing at all.  
She really know what to do, when and how – it seemed like she really had watched a lot of porn to be prepared for him, and she seemed to like a little bit of danger and risk. 

It was torture to be around her and not being able to fuck her, not being able to feel her pussy, her mouth, her hands, maybe already a taste of her ass. Being so close to her but not able to touch her the way he wanted to was hell. 

Since it was quite late already, even so it was Saturday night, Emma had been told by her parents, that it was time to go to bed, a few minutes ago.   
But despite the fact that she had already said good night to everyone, Emma came downstairs again, dressed in her pyjamas. 

“Can you read me a good night story, Uncle John?” She smiled innocently.   
“I was wondering why you haven’t asked him right away.” Her dad says, looking at John afterwards. “Just go.” He smiled. “We will prepare some midnight snacks in the meantime.”  
John looked at him, not sure if this was a good idea right now. He turned his head to Emma, who was smiling innocently at him.  
He stood up, knowing, he wouldn’t be able to resist joining her, knowing his sister and brother-in-law would make him go upstairs with her anyway.  
Emma beamed at him.  
“Great!” She said happily.  
John smiled at her, walked over and laid his hand onto her shoulder.  
“Let’s go, sweetheart.”

It was almost another world wonder that Emma didn’t run up to her room, but John could feel that she was quite nervous and excited, that she wanted to run, that she wanted something that was definitely not a bedtime story. 

John walked upstairs with her, had seen his sister and her husband standing up as well – probably preparing the midnight snack. And he had seen Sherlock joining them, a big knowing smile on his face.

Emma didn’t close the door, just smiled at John, looking up at him with big bright eyes. She hugged him around his neck, just kissed his lips. A charming smile appeared on her face when she stepped back after the kiss.   
John swallowed, his heart racing hard and loud against his ribcage.  
“You don’t want a cute bedtime story, little liar.” He winked.  
“I love your bedtime stories, because you are a great storyteller, but you’re right, I don’t want a story tonight.” She smiled and rubbed across his chest.   
“So, what it is that you need?” John whispered.  
“Your cock, Uncle John.”  
John bent down a little bit to whisper into her ear.  
“Needy little slut.” A kiss onto her ear.  
“You’re needy, too.” She murmured. “Please, Uncle John.”  
“You don’t have to beg me tonight. Of course, I will give you what you need tonight. Can’t wait to give you what you need.” He whispered. “You seem to like it a bit risky.” He talked about the open door. “Sit down on the bed.”

Happy to obey, Emma got to her bed as quickly as possible.  
She had missed him the whole week, had missed his touches and everything he had done to her. She had loved to tease him tonight, and even so she had thought she would be able to go to bed without his touches, her pussy just had another opinion about that.   
She needed him very badly – and it was showing when she sat down on her bed.

Legs spread widely.

John looked to her, licking his lips.  
She was still wearing her pyjamas, but he know what her bare pussy looked like.  
Again, he licked his lips.  
He looked to the open door with a racing heart, before he walked to her – before he walked to his very young fucktoy, who was offering herself with shining eyes and a happy slutty smile. 

“Let’s see if you are wearing what I told you to wear at night.” He winked and grabbed her pyjama pants, pulling them down.

A black slip – that black slip. The black slip with the butt plug and the dildo.  
He licked his lips, looked up to her, saw her wink charmingly.

“Of course, Uncle John.”  
“A very good girl. Do you like my gift?”  
“I like it a lot.” She nodded.  
“That’s my greedy young slut.” He winked charmingly. “Well, we have to pull it down, so I can give you what you need.” He winked again. “But I love to see you wearing it.”

He grabbed the slip when Emma raised her spread legs.  
John pulled the slip from her hips, freeing the dildo and the plug.  
He loved the popping sloppy sound of it. 

“Hmh, that looks delicious,… so wet for your uncle.” He groaned with a whisper. “Let’s get that pussy dirty.” He winked and opened the zipper of his jeans. He grabbed his hard cock – ready to use her cunt. “Turn around. And do not make a sound. I know you can moan like a greedy whore, but you shouldn’t do it tonight or we are both fucked.”   
Emma nodded with big happy eyes – excited about what was going to happen. She couldn’t wait for his thick long cock. She turned around, showed her ass and pussy, wiggled her hips.  
“Please, Uncle John. Fuck me,… fuck your toy,… fuck your niece.” She begged, knowing that she sounded really desperate.   
John smirked, smacked her ass softly, grabbed her waist and pulled her to the edge of her bed.  
“Oh, I will, little 14-year-old Emma. That’s what you deserve, for being such a young hot slut. You deserve all the pounding you can get. Sorry for the delay.” He flirted with her.

Emma gasped as soon as his thick, long and hard cock parted her lips and ripped her tight wet cunt open.   
She felt every little inch and every little vein of his cock, even so it slipped in easier than last weekend.   
She gasped again, couldn’t hold back other sounds – his cock was feeling just right in her tight cunt and just absolutely awesome. She couldn’t imagine a better feeling, something better in her pussy; she couldn’t imagine not feeling her uncle’s cock.   
A loud moan escaped her mouth, almost screaming the words ‘Uncle John’.

John buried his cock deep into her, grabbed her right hip harder, while he laid the left hand hard on her mouth, muffling her excited scream. He didn’t let go of her mouth, literally gagged her with his strong hand.

“We are a bit too excited for Uncle John’s cock, aren’t we, bitch?” He whispered, feeling her saliva against his hand.

His cock pulsated happily in her tight wet hole, enjoyed the hot and wet feeling, enjoyed that underage willing cunt of his niece.   
He needed all of his self-control not to cum right away.   
His cock was buried deep in her cunt – he pounded her roughly and fast, very quick and with merciless thrusts like a dog in heat.   
It was very exciting to face the open door with his back, knowing his sister and brother in law were just downstairs able to come to her room, able to see them having sex.

Well they wouldn’t see their daughter having sex – they would see her daughter getting nailed like a breeding bitch by her own uncle.   
They would see their beautiful underage daughter getting fucked deep and quick, while she was wiggling her hips to get even more of that incestuous cock.

John threw his head back, still covering her mouth with his hand, while his other grabbed her hip.   
Such a joy, pure heaven, this was the place his cock should be forever.   
They needed to hurry up tonight, so he nailed her hot wet hole in a slightly different angle to hit her g-spot hard and intensely.

“You better hurry up, slut.” He whispered with a silent moan. His hand slipped between her legs, fingers rubbing across her swollen clit. “I want you to squirt around my cock, kitten. Show me how needy you are, show me what a fucking huge slut who are by squirting around my cock on the count of three.” He whispered his order in a very charming and flirty way. He felt her walls flutter and clench around his cock, felt saliva drooling down his hand, while she moaned against it, while she screamed excitedly against his hand.

“Three.” His cock hit her g-spot and cervix.

“Two.” His hand muffled her excited screams and praises.

“One.” He felt her walls clench and relax before she squirted around his cock.

John smirked, enjoying her squirting, patting her swollen clit.  
“Good girl. Just the huge slut I deserve.” He murmured.   
Feeling her squirt around his cock was amazing – her cute young body was shaking and trembling.

“Turn around and let me give you the cum your cute mouth deserves.” He whispered and pulled out of the cunt, that wasn’t squirting anymore.

The look on her face, when she turned around clearly showed that she had hoped he would spurt his cum deep into her. 

“Next time.” He winked and grabbed her head to get his cock into her mouth. 

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, felt the hard cock parting her lips.  
The wet and veiny cock slithered into her mouth, tasted musky and salty and sweet.  
The cock slithered in, deeper and deeper and deeper, until she choked on his cock – she had managed a bit more than last time; almost three quarters of his cock.   
She felt her pussy twitch.

His hand grabbed her hair.  
“Good girl. Such a good girl. You’re doing so good. And you’ve trained, I can tell.” He flirted.   
He closed his eyes and let go.

He was spurting his thick hot seed in white ropes into her mouth and down her throat.  
He didn’t need to say anything – she did what he wanted her to do; she swallowed his cum as it was expected from her.   
He emptied his aching balls – all the sex, he have had throughout the week had felt as if he had worn a cock cage; just like milking, a release, but no release at all. This – this was so different; it actually was a true release of pressure.   
He sighed and purred as his thick load filled up her mouth and made her busy swallowing all of it. 

“Fuck! I needed this so much.” He sighed, feeling her suckle and swallow.

She didn’t let go of his cock, swallowed his cum until his balls were empty, sucked the last bits out of his cock, licked his cock clean afterwards – watching porn was paying off.   
As his cock slipped out of her mouth, she beamed up at him.

“Wouldn’t say no to another round.”

John chuckled.  
“Well, I’d love to fuck that sweet cunt or having a taste of that sweet virgin ass. I’d love to give my niece another good pounding since she took the first one so well, since she’s such a massive slut. Unfortunately, your parents are downstairs, and I shouldn’t make them wait too long. And since your cute greedy pussy squirted so much, we need the time to clean you up a little bit – it should be clean and innocent before it wraps its lips around that tiny dildo cock for the night.”   
He winked.

“Shame.” She smiled. 

“Absolutely.” He smiled, bent down and kissed her lips, before putting his cock back into his boxers, zipping up his jeans. He winked, bent down again, kissed her lips again, his tongue played in her mouth, licking it clean, licking her lips clean and soft. “Could do that all day.” He smiled at her. “Come on, kitten. Lay down on your back, raise your legs, spread them for me.”

Emma cheekily stole another kiss from him, right before she fulfilled his order.

She looked up, followed his movements, saw him getting a few tissues out of a tissue box, saw him grabbing a mild body creme from her desk as well.   
She smiled, watched him – it was exciting, everything, every little moment, every little second.   
She heard music from the living room, even heard her parents and Sherlock laugh loudly.

Her uncle squatted down in front of her.

She looked down to him, watched him closely.  
He wiped her clean and dry with the soft tissues, which smelled like peaches.  
The way he wiped her clean, the way he hold her legs up with one hand, reminded her of cleaning a baby during a nappy change.   
She swallowed, felt her pussy twitch – it didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, in fact, she really liked the way, he was treating her right now. 

“Why haven’t you used me when I was even younger?”  
“Oh, you asked me that before. I should’ve, right?” He answered with another question.  
“Yes.” She nodded, feeling tiny and younger right now, since he was treating her like a baby. “Your cock would perfectly fit in all my holes by now.”  
He smeared the crème right onto and around her cunt, like one was doing it with a baby.

“Your holes were just made for my cock anyway. And I think my cock fits perfectly well.” He winked. “You know… ” He said and grabbed the special slip. “You really started something last weekend, young lady.” He continued, pulling the slip over her feet, up her legs. “If you ever change your mind about this, it’s already too late. You know, I love you. I love you so much, Emma. And I really don’t want to hurt you; I don’t want to do anything you don’t like, because I want to treat you like a princess, since you are my little princess. But well,… I am sorry. I have to tell you, that I’ll force you, if you change your mind. If you don’t let me use you willingly, I’ll rape you.” He winks flirtingly, pulling up the slip, plugging her two holes. “These holes belong to me now - and forever.” He told her, patting against the slip. “And I’ll use these holes whenever I want, wherever I want and however I want to use them – no matter what you want.” He winked and pulled up her pyjama pants. “It’s no longer up to you what happens to your holes, little darling. You allowed me to fuck you, you allowed me to make you my fucktoy, you wanted to be my slut – and I’ll treat you like that.” 

He smiled charmingly.   
“I think that little baby I just cleaned up, should go to sleep now.” He stood up.

Emma looked up to him, with big eyes – they were shining with excitement, she seemingly liked his rough talking, maybe not quite realising that he truly meant what he just said to her, maybe not believing that she would ever not want this.   
She crawled to her pillow, slipped under the blanket.

John stepped closer, bent down.  
“Don’t make yourself dirty again.” He grinned and kissed her forehead. “Wednesday after school. The loft, in school uniform, no slip the whole day – no slip at all, I want you to go to school without any slip or underpants. Good night, sweetheart.”  
There was another kiss on her forehead, but no other words.

“Good night, Uncle John.” He heard in a loving voice, when he closed the door behind him. 

He went downstairs, rearranged his clothes properly and went back into the living room.  
He smiled to his brother-in-law, like he had just read his daughter a good night story.  
He smiled to his sister, innocently, like the best and loveliest brother and uncle on planet earth. 

He smiled to Sherlock, who looked back with a raised eyebrow – there was a question in Sherlock’s eyes; ‘Did you just fuck your niece?’  
He smiled back, just let his eyebrows raise for a little tiny second, just grinned cheekily and dirty for a tiny little second no one would notice, but Sherlock – telling him; ‘Yes, I just fucked my niece, and this cock will fuck your mouth as soon as we are home.’  
And Sherlock looked to him with eyes that were clearly showing, that they would have loved to see it, that he would have loved to join in, that he couldn’t wait tasting that young pussy on John’s cheating cock.


	9. The Treehouse

Monday night and John was sitting in the loft all by himself. 

Sherlock wasn’t with him; Sherlock had left him and Baker Street for a case – and he hadn’t been in the mood for running through the dark busy London; hadn’t been in the mood for the morgue neither for Scotland Yard.  
Sherlock hadn’t been mad at him, they had skipped this part a long time ago – as soon as they had started their relationship, Sherlock finally got it; finally got it, that John wasn’t always in the mood for a case, but that it doesn’t mean he never wanted to join him on a case again or that he doesn’t truly like him. 

Monday night and John was sitting in the loft and Sherlock was running through London.

John had left Baker Street a few minutes after Sherlock had left.   
He had taken a cab to the loft after he hadn’t found a toy he had wanted to use while having an evening in front of the telly.  
He could have just grabbed the flesh light, he had fancied, and driving back to Baker Street but the loft had a telly, too.   
For a moment, he had thought about going out for a drink to bring back a woman or a man, maybe a woman and a man, maybe two men, maybe two women, maybe just visiting some sex club, but he was a bit lazy today, the sofa was too comfortable and the tv programme far too good. 

The flesh light was already drooling cum.

His phone next to him buzzed, made him turn his head around, made him grab it with one hand.   
He smiled, his niece sent him three pictures – right now, a few minutes before midnight.   
He opened the text message, licked his lips immediately.

A selfie of her – naked, lying on the bed, smiling up to the camera.   
A picture of her cunt – looking wet; he imagined the smell and taste of it, how it puckered while taking the picture.  
A picture of her cunt, the dildo he had giving her buried in it.

He licked his lips again, worked the flesh light a bit harder on his cock for a moment, before putting it aside.  
He took a picture of his cock – standing straight up; hard and strong, veiny, thick and long, covered with his own cum, precum at the tip of his cock. 

This little tease.

His phone buzzed again.  
Another picture for him.  
He opened it with an excited racing heart. 

A picture of his little niece – the dildo no longer in her pussy.  
It was a picture of his niece’s face, her beautiful lips wrapped around the dildo, sucking that dildo into her mouth. 

He was still looking through the pictures she sent, licking his lips over and over again, sometimes zooming in, licking his lips even harder, when another picture was sent to his phone.  
He opened it right away, a smile appeared on his face – the picture turned him on as much as the last ones.   
It showed his underage niece in her bed now wearing the slip he gave her – and with that, he knew that her wet cunt was stuffed with a tiny little dildo and her ass with a tiny little plug. 

His niece called him. 

“Hello, Uncle John.” She said with an innocent voice.  
“Hello, little tease. Shouldn’t you be asleep instead of sending nudes to your uncle?”  
“I should.” She whispered. “But I couldn’t fall asleep. My pussy was tingling a lot and the tiny dildo in the slip was teasing me.”  
“Do I have to help or is your greedy cunt satisfied now?”  
“You have to help.” She whispered.   
“Get rid of the slip and spread your legs.”  
Silence, no voice, but he heard other ruffling sounds.  
He took the flesh light, pressed it between his thighs, looking down to the cum covered pussy.  
“And now?” She whispered.  
“Put your index and middle finger in your mouth and make them wet.” He told her.  
He put his own index and middle finger into his mouth, licking at them, hearing her licking at her fingers – he heard the sloppy sounds, his cock was twitching.   
He stopped licking his fingers after a moment, licked his lips, his heart racing.  
“Put them into your dripping greedy cunt. Put these two naughty fingers into your puckering fuck hole.” His voice murmured. “How does it feel, little whore?” He asked her.  
Pushing his fingers into the tight wet flesh light, imagining her wet cunt, imagining that she was pushing her fingers into her tight and wet cunt right now.   
His eyes were closed.  
“Very good, Uncle John. It feels very good to have my naughty fingers in my fuck hole.” She whispered and murmured, gasped.  
“You have to be silent; mum and dad shouldn’t hear you, sweetie.” He murmured. “Move them, fuck your cunt, fuck these two naughty fingers in and out of your tight underage pussy. Fast and quick.”  
He did the same – he fucked his fingers fast and quick into the tight flesh light; his eyes still closed, his cock twitching, his balls aching; feeling his own sticky cum in the flesh light, he imagined it to be her greedy juices.   
He heard her pant; she was out of breath very quickly and it just showed him that she really was giving everything – she seemingly was fucking her cunt very fast and very quick.  
He could see her right in front of his closed eyes – legs spread, fucking her cunt hard with her fingers, her body in ecstasy, trembling and shivering; her eyes closed, her mouth open, drooling saliva.   
“Don’t stop this, go fast and deep, and put your thumb to good use, too. Put your thumb on your clit.”  
He licked his lips, fucked his fingers deeper into his favourite flesh light, put his thumb on the clit. Knowing the movements of her fingers would make her thumb rub her clit, his cock was twitching even more, his balls were aching even more.   
His little niece panted and gasped, and she moaned into the phone.  
“Shut this up, slut. When mummy and daddy find you like this, they won’t be happy. They don’t want you to do this, yet.”  
Saliva was drooling down his chin, he was moaning and groaning silently, making no noise – the flesh light felt tight and wet around his fingers, warm and hot.   
His niece was keeping her voice down, but he still heard her pant and gasp.  
“Stop fucking your cunt, just put the ball of your hand on your clit – rub it hard and quick.”  
His fingers slipped out of the flesh light; the ball of his hand rubbed the clit of it while hearing her pant and gasp and hiss even faster.  
She was giving everything – and just a few seconds later, he heard her pant and gasp differently.  
“Is my whore squirting right now?”  
“Ye… yeesss.” She hissed.  
John bit his lip – knowing she was squirting, knowing she made a mess, her pussy clenching around air, made him cum hands free.   
Sticky thick cum covered his tummy and chest. 

He heard her calm down – he was calming down from his orgasm, too.

“Thank you… ” She sighed and purred.  
“You are very welcome.” He said and looked down to his chest and tummy, smiling. “Stop being naughty and try to sleep now.” He told her.  
“Hmh, I’ll try. What are you doing now?”  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Yes, Uncle John.” She said with her soft teenage voice.  
“I am sitting in front of the telly, enjoying some child porn.”  
“Is this real, or does it just look like it?” She asked innocently.  
“It’s very real, little girl. As real as the tapes from me and Auntie Sue and Uncle Jack, as real as the video of you riding my cock.” He murmured.  
“What are you seeing right now.” She asked curious and with an innocent and slightly shy voice.  
“Six-year old girl on her knees, forced to suck a cock, another man his fingering her pussy, her tiny butthole is plugged, she looks uneasy, not really happy.” He described what he was seeing. “So, sweet darling. It’s enough for you now. Go to sleep.”   
“Wouldn’t have thought that these videos really exists.” She said innocently and naïve. “Alright,… I’ll go to bed. Good night, Uncle John.”  
“They do. Lots of them.” He told her. “Good night, darling.”

He ended the call, took a picture of his cum covered chest and tummy, sent it to her with a text that was telling her, that she did this to him during their phone call.   
And his underage teasing niece sent him a smiley and asked him for a video of him masturbating as a good night story for her.

He couldn’t resist it.  
He couldn’t deny her this wish.   
And he couldn’t deny himself this orgasm. 

He started a video, filmed his cum covered upper body, filmed his cum covered cock, still hard and strong and standing up proudly.  
He took the flesh light, filmed his cock slowly vanishing into the transparent flesh light.   
His cock slipped into the tight and messy hole – he sighed.   
The flesh light was thin, thinner than the normal flesh lights, holding it almost felt like holding his own cock, while feeling a lovely wet and very tight cunt – and another very amazing thing about this toy was the material, it wasn’t just transparent, it also was very warm inside even so it was feeling cold and fresh in his hand. 

He looked up, looked at the telly – the little girl in the video was forced to suck a big cock, while the man behind her was still fingering her, sometimes licking her cunt; the little girl looked uncomfortable, but as if this has happened before.  
He hadn’t seen this video beforehand – he liked it. 

He filmed himself masturbating.  
The hand wrapped around the flesh light was moving in an intense slow rhythm. He let his cock slip out every time, just to let his cock sink into that amazing toy all over again.   
The material may be transparent, but the structure was feeling very real, it even had lovely pussy lips and a clit – and every time he pulled it over his cock, the clit was hitting his crotch and the lips were hitting his aching balls. 

The orgasm hit him hard and suddenly, he hadn’t expected to cum all of a sudden, but the man kneeling behind this six-year old girl, just pushed his throbbing cock into her cunt, making this little girl cry and sob. 

He shot a huge amount of cum into the flesh light, his hips were jerking upwards uncontrollably, watching this little girl cry and sob with glittering beaming eyes and licking lips.  
He lifted the flesh light slowly – a rope of cum was dangling between the dip of his cock and the flesh light.  
Another load of thick cum splashed against the flesh light when the man in front of the girl shot a huge load right into the girl's face, making her sob and cry even more – he couldn’t hear it since the sound was turned of right now, but in his ears he could imagine the sounds anyway. 

Cum was dripping down his cock, cum was dripping out of the flesh light.  
He stopped the video.  
He sent it to his niece.  
He put the phone aside.  
Cum was still dripping out of the flesh light, but he pulled it over his cock again.

Another video started, again something new. 

Just yesterday evening, he had watched porn with Sherlock.  
Back home at Baker Street they had enjoyed a night full of porn.  
And with Mrs. Hudson on holiday, they had been able to be uncontrollably loud.   
It hadn’t been child porn yesterday, but very delicious porn anyway.  
And during watching it, he had fucked Sherlock, making himself and him cum over and over again – filling his luscious ass till it was dripping cum.  
They had switched places – still watching delicious straight and gay porn, he had worn the cock cage, while Sherlock had his way with him.  
Getting his ass fucked by Sherlock, getting his prostate penetrated, he had gotten hornier and hornier – his balls blue, his voice begging, his eyes watching porn, his mouth drooling saliva.  
His caged cock had been milked – his caged cock had drooled cum like a slutty sissy, like he was getting his pussy fucked and was squirting happily. Sherlock had had mercy with him at the very end of their porn night; his cock had been freed and all Sherlock had needed to do was licking across his rim muscle once – he had cum hard right away, massively.

Enjoying the child porn tonight, John was sighing and purring, moaning and groaning – and again interrupted by his buzzing phone.   
He grabbed it, not thinking it was his niece again – but he was proofed wrong.

A video from his niece.  
A smiley from her, telling him that she had loved his video.

He turned of the sound from the telly again and started her video.  
And as soon as he saw her, he had a massive orgasm. 

“Fuck!” He moaned loudly – his cock and balls in ecstasy, his body tingling and trembling, his hips jerking upwards ruthlessly. “This greedy fucking whore.” He groaned and looked at the video.

His heart was racing, he was panting and gasping, his eyes big, his mouth open.

There she was, his underage niece, naked, in her bed.  
Nothing new.  
There she was her legs raised and spread.  
Nothing new.  
There she was grabbing a teddy bear, in the size of a Golden Retriever puppy.

The phone was seemingly standing on her bedside table, so he was able to see her whole bed.  
His underage niece was lying on her back, her legs raised and spread, her arms pulling the teddy down between her legs, over and over again.  
He saw that the teddy was wearing the special slip the wrong way around – she was using it as a strap-on.  
He saw no butt plug, but he saw the big dildo attached to it.  
She was making the teddy fuck her hard. 

How should he have managed to hold back his orgasm a single second?

His little niece was shivering; her eyes closed, her mouth open, she was drooling saliva.  
The teddy fucked her fast and quick, deep and rough, her hips were wiggling and jerking upwards.  
She wasn’t making any sound, but the teddy was thrown away at some point while she turned her body to the phone, spreading her legs, showing her cunt.  
And then,… then she let go.

He saw her squirt.  
She squirted directly into the camera – her juices were even hitting the camera of the phone. 

The video ended and he was spent.  
His balls were empty, he had cum all the way through the video, not able to stop his orgasm.  
He panted and put the phone and the flesh light aside for a moment.  
He needed to calm down.

When he grabbed his phone again after 10 minutes, he just sent her a text.

JW – You’re a naughty dirty whore. And your underage cunt has to take the consequences of this now. Get your slutty body dressed and off with you to the treehouse. I’ll be there in a few minutes. When I get up, you better be kneeling there, pants down and ready to take a good pounding.

\------------------------------------------------

Just a few minutes later, John sneaked into the garden of his sister.  
There was no light in the house.  
There was no light in the garden.  
There was no light in the treehouse – or to be precise, he couldn’t see the light, since this very lovely treehouse, his brother-in-law had built, was having real windows and coloured shutters – and they were shut.

He climbed up the ladder, opening the flap, getting in, closing it again. 

His niece was kneeling on all four in the middle of the treehouse, not facing him, pants down, legs spread, her pussy dripping wet.

“Such a good girl.” John said, getting rid of his jacket. “You’re such a tease, young lady. It’s one o'clock in the morning, your parents are sleeping, and you are sending dirty videos to your uncle.” He murmured. “And now you’re kneeling right in front of me, still dripping wet – teddy has fucked you hard, and you’re still dripping wet.”

He put a tablet on the ground, just in front of her.  
He tapped at the display.

“Something to watch for you, just so you know I haven’t made up a hot story.” 

The screen was already showing a part of the video, but he hasn’t started it, yet.  
It was showing very clearly another six-year old girl.  
She was naked, a man was holding her naked body; her little cunt was hovering right above his bare cock.  
She smiled, but it wasn’t a real smile – one could clearly see that she didn’t want to be in this situation, but that it had already happen a lot of times. 

Emma swallowed, licked her lips, looking at the screen.  
“Sorry, Uncle John. I… I just was so horny for your cock, I hoped you would come over.” She said. “I promise, I’ll go to bed. I just need a good night fuck.” She begged.  
She closed her eyes when something cold and fresh was pushed into her – it felt nice and soft but also a bit hard and just very cold.   
“What’s that… ?” She asked.

“That’s the toy you saw in my video. It’s called a flesh light – it’s for us men to play with instead of just using our hand, we can fuck into it, feels like a pussy.” He said, looking down to the fake pussy. “It’s a very brilliant material. Very warm inside but cold outside. It feels very tight, a very nice pressure; it’s thin and when I use it, I can feel my cock in a way. But when it comes in contact with the juices of a pussy it becomes colder at the outside. It’s to make it a bit unpleasant for the woman; she won’t really feel the cock due to the temperature and the material itself – it’s much thicker than a condom. So, the man can just fuck a fake cunt to tease and torture the real one.” He said charmingly. “That’s what it is.”   
“But… but I want to feel your cock, Uncle John. I need it.” She begged.  
“Can you just tell me what you are?”  
“Um… your… your slut, fucktoy and whore.” She answered.  
“Right. And what did I tell you about your holes?”  
“You… you are in charge of them?”  
“That’s right. You teased me, dirty whore. Now it’s my turn to tease you. You’ve to learn to go to bed without being fucked by my cock beforehand, naughty fucktoy.” He murmured flirtingly. “You won’t feel my cock, but I need to get off. I’m not in the mood for cleaning you up. Just watch the video and let me fuck that fake cunt in your pussy. Maybe the video is enough to make you squirt – it won’t help your tingling cunt since you need my cock, but you have your uncle with you.” 

John started the video, grabbed her hips and pushed into his favourite flesh light, into the fake cunt, already very dirty with his cum.  
He sighed.

“Oh, this feels good.”

Emma swallowed.  
Her pussy wasn’t even stretched more – it was just the inner walls of the flesh light which were wrapping itself tightly around her uncle’s cock.  
She was just feeling the hard and thin outer wall of it – it was cold, she wasn’t feeling his cock at all, just the movement of it.  
It was torture, it was pure torture.  
She had her uncle here in her treehouse, her parents were sleeping and all she got was a video and a fake cunt.

She looked down to the video, saw a six-year old girl being bounced up and down on a big cock.  
It looked like they were in some kind of basement.   
The little girl smiled and pretended to like it, but it was quite obvious that she didn’t.   
Emma clenched hard around the toy, watching this video made her cunt pucker and tingle even more.   
She had thought about stuff like this after her uncle had told her that he had been abused as a kid. She had thought about what it would look like – a younger kid being fucked.  
And she had to admit, it looked very lovely, in fact the sight of it turned her on but also made her feel sorry and scared – these poor little kids who don’t want this, but god, it looked so good seeing her getting fucked.

John grabbed Emma’s hips harder, stroked to her tiny boobs, massaged them, his thumbs played with her nipples.  
It was such a joy to fuck into the flesh light while it was stuffed in his niece’s pussy.  
He pounded hard into the flesh light, felt the material wrapped tight around his cock – it felt tighter than Emma’s pussy.   
He didn’t know, but he imagined that this was what he would feel while fucking maybe a 2 to 4-year old pussy.  
It was incredibly tight.

“You know, you really are just a fucking toy right now.” John hissed. “A breathing toy, not a whore or a slut, you’re just a breathing toy right now.” He gasped. “It’s my favourite toy, and it’s even better up your cunt.” He slammed his cock hard into her, panted. 

Emma watched the video, drooled saliva on the floor.   
Her cunt was aching and screaming for his cock.

“That’s what you deserve for being this naughty and greedy tonight.” He hissed. “Making you teddy bear fuck you – that’s very naughty and dirty and greedy. You made me cum right away with this little video.” He gasped and fucked his flesh light. 

Emma was gasping and panting, too.  
She was begging him with her silent moans and her wiggling hips.  
She was begging him hard and desperate to fuck her with his bare cock.  
Emma, the 14-year old girl failed massively.

Being used like a toy, having to watch this video got her closer to orgasm.  
It truly was teasing and torture, but for god’s sake it felt amazing.  
It felt amazing to be used by her uncle like this.  
She didn’t want him to treat her like an unexperienced girl – she really wanted him to treat her like a slut, fucktoy and whore; and it seemed that this was a part of it.  
Watching the video was amazing – the little girl was now forced to fuck herself on the big cock while playing with her tiny clit. 

She wasn’t feeling her uncle’s cock, but she felt very clearly how hard he fucked her – he slammed, hammered and pounded into her.  
She heard the sloppy sounds of his cock fucking the flesh light, fucking the fake cunt.  
She heard him pant and gasp heavily.  
And suddenly she felt his hips with quick and short jerks – he was having his orgasm.

John panted through his orgasm, filled the flesh light with his thick cum – his hips jerking in ecstasy.

He pulled out as soon as he was done.  
He pulled the flesh light out of her cunt, put it into his jacket pocket.  
He turned back to her, saw his niece’s cunt pucker and throb.  
She had been right on the edge of an orgasm, poor thing a bit too slow.  
He stopped the video, grabbed the tablet, turned it off.  
He pulled up his jeans.  
He pulled up her pants.

“See you on Wednesday.” He said.

He opened the flap, closed it when he was on the ladder – and off he was.  
His 14-year old niece collapsed, her heart racing, not satisfied at all, but she was smiling.


	10. Wednesday

Impatiently, John waited for Emma to get upstairs.  
She had just rung the bell a few seconds ago.

Without any appointments today and Sherlock being busy with some of his weird experiments, John had spent the day in the loft, preparing some things for his niece.  
John couldn’t wait to play with her again.  
Thank goodness it was finally Wednesday afternoon – school was over, his niece just a few steps away from him. 

He hadn’t needed to prepare that much for what he had in mind with her today, so he had spent most of the day right in front of the telly.  
He had watched the tapes from his own childhood, other child porn with even younger kids and the little videos, he had recorded with Emma.  
He had been sitting on the sofa, legs spread, a sucking and masturbation machine working his cock – he had tortured himself with a slow and teasing rhythm.  
This slow and teasing rhythm had made him cum quite a few times but had made sure to fill his balls again and again. 

His darkest kink was getting stronger and stronger since Emma had wanted to have a sleep over – he was watching even more child porn, he was imagining it more often, he wanted to act on it even more than beforehand.  
Emma had been the only one yet, but he wasn’t sure, if she would still be the only one in a few weeks or months.  
It was just absolutely exciting to fuck an underage cunt and mouth, so why should he hold something back that was making him happy.   
Luckily, Sherlock was supporting him, was standing behind him and helping him out with new child porn and even the wish to join him and Emma.  
Luckily, Sherlock loved to share him, otherwise, he probably wouldn’t be able to cheat on him secretly, since he deeply loved him and didn’t want to hurt him at all.

Seeing Emma in her school uniform made him smile charmingly.

“There you are, come in.” He beamed at her and stepped aside.  
“Here I am.” She beamed and entered the loft with her school bag and school uniform – a white blouse, a dark red pullover, a navy blue skirt, navy blue stockings and black shoes.

John closed the door, turned around, grabbed her chin, bent down and kissed her lips hungrily.

His tongue was welcomed, he heard her sigh and purr, felt her hands grab his shirt to pull him closer.  
‘Greedy little slut’ – he was thinking.  
Her soft and young lips tasted lovely and fresh, young and innocent, even so she wasn’t innocent at all.  
He liked to kiss her like a woman, rough and passionate, exploring her mouth with his tongue – totally inappropriate for an uncle.   
His hand loosened its grip but grabbed her neck while the other grabbed one of her tiny boobs.   
His cock was pressing hard against the jeans he was wearing. 

He loosened the kiss, bit into her lower lip, loosened the grip at her neck and looked down to her beaming eyes and wet lips.

“Let’s check if my sweet niece did as I told her.” He winked and grabbed between her thighs without any warning.  
She flinched a little bit but smiled.  
And John’s hand was feeling what he had hoped for – a bare underage cunt, no slip, a wet spot.  
“Already excited.” He smirked. “Good girl.” He murmured and rubbed across her wet pussy with all his fingers, making her moan. “Such a good girl.” He murmured again, feeling her legs shiver. 

His wet hand grabbed her bum, massaged it for a couple of seconds.  
“This wet hole of yours has to wait a little bit today. You just got a good pounding on Monday night. Oh, well… I forgot it was just the fake cunt I fucked.” He winked cheekily . “Come on, let’s go to the sofa – I want you to do me a little favour.”   
He pinched her sweet ass, winked again, before walking away.

Emma licked her lips, watching him walk to the sofa, not knowing that her uncle loved it to see her dressed up like a school girl.  
She hurried up to follow him, wanted him to do something for her tingling and sparkling pussy – she had tried to help herself every time she had been in the restrooms, but it hadn’t worked out that good, since her pussy was still tingling and sparkling like hell.  
She needed her uncle’s cock, even so that huge and thick cock was still hurting her a little bit.

She sat down next to her uncle, looked up to him.

John leaned back, pointed to the huge bulge – his jeans was bulging, showing that he was horny, that his thick and big cock was ready to play.  
“Can you do me a favour, little slut?” He asked her.  
“Of course!” She said enthusiastically.  
“Great. I want you to rub this bulge with your underage hands. Just rub and make your uncle cum in his shorts and jeans.”  
Emma looked up to him.  
“You can have my pussy for this.”  
John winked.  
“I know. I can always have my way with your juicy cunt, but this juicy cunt isn’t getting my cock this afternoon. I’ve something else in mind, but first things first, make me cum in my shorts and jeans by rubbing your small hands over this bulge.”

Emma slipped closer.  
“Will you make the tingles and sparkles go away?”  
“I will, but not with my cock in your pussy. And why haven’t you started yet, fucktoy?”  
“Sorry, Uncle John.” Emma said quickly.  
She raised her hand, laid it onto the huge bulge, feeling the cock twitch.

“That’s better. Come on, rub.”

He leaned back comfortable, closed his eyes, waited for her to start.  
He wanted to make a mess out of himself, wanted to cum in his pants.

He sighed, when her hand rubbed hard across the bulge – oh this was good.  
A moan escaped his mouth.  
The rhythm was hard and fast, sometimes just intense and slow – she changed it every now and then, making it unpredictable to guess what would happen next.

“Oh, that’s it, little girl. That’s it.” He moaned and praised her, his legs spread. 

It was uncomfortable to wear his shorts and jeans while his cock was hard and twitching and screaming with lust. It wanted to pop free, but he was denying it himself.   
He loved the little torture and the little pain, since he sometimes loved to make his pants dirty with cum. 

“Stop this!” He told her and grabbed her wrist – not making her stop rubbing his bulge but making her stop playing with her own cunt. “You’re pleasing me. It’s not about that wet greedy hole this afternoon, it’s about your tight ass, young slut. If you finger yourself again, I’ll spank you.” He told her.  
“Sorry!” Emma told him with a soft voice. “I am sorry, Uncle John.”  
“Bent down and lick that bulge – make sure to lick hard, I want to feel the rub.”

Letting go of her wrist, he rubbed across her back, upwards to her neck, just to make her bend down even quicker by pressing her face right onto his twitching bulge.  
A moan and groan escaped his mouth, her tongue licked hard across his bulge – and he was even feeling her warm breath. 

He opened his eyes, looked down to his niece.  
The young girl was licking his jeans eagerly – her tongue was fast and hard; her tongue made his jeans wetter and wetter and his cock twitch even more.  
He licked his lips, still hold her in place, even so she was doing a very good job. 

He felt his orgasm building up more and more.  
He felt his tensed muscles relax.  
He felt wave after wave hitting his whole body and all his muscles.

His shorts dirty, his jeans as well. 

He felt the sticky cum, licked his lips, felt extremely good in his dirty pants.  
He patted her head.

“Good girl. You’re so fucking good for my cock.” He praised her. “You deserve so much more than my cock in your tingling pussy.” He murmured. “Stand up my little underage slut.”

Emma straightened her back, smiled at him.  
She run her hands through her hair while she stood up – happy that she had made him cum.   
It was great to be here again, it was great to be with him again, and as weird as it was to be called slut and to hear him talk about cocks and pussies and cunts, now she really liked these words and the way he was talking to her. 

John stood up, winked at her.  
He took her hand, led her to the conservatory, passed the bed with her, went straight to the big glass front.  
Right in front of it was hanging a leather sling swing.

“That’s new.” Emma said.  
“Not really, but you’re right, it wasn’t here the last time. I hung it up earlier today.”  
“I’ve seen them in the video’s I’ve watched.”  
“Good. So, you know how to use them. What are you waiting for?” He asked her, grabbing her ass.

His young niece smiled at him, just waited a few more seconds to let him have his way with her right butt cheek – but as soon as his hand wasn’t grabbing and massaging it anymore, she got into the black leather sling swing.

It had a comfortable back and head rest – so, lying in it was much more comfortable than it had looked in some of the videos.  
She put her legs through the loops of the slings, her thighs were supported, her legs spread widely – and for a very short moment, she had been able to close her legs a little bit by moving.   
It had been just a very short moment, due to her uncle, who had just fixated the slings, so she wouldn’t be able to close her legs, not even a little tiny bit.

He winked when his fingertips caressed across her soft skin – from her right ankle to her right thigh, from her left thigh to her left ankle.

“Such a beautiful view.” He said and licked his lips, his eyes showed lust and greed. It was the kind of look, one shouldn’t give someone younger than 18; it was the kind of look that wasn’t appreciating the human being, just their body as a usable toy. “That’s just the right place for you to be right now.” 

His hands grabbed her skirt, lifted it.

“Even better.” He licked his lips again, looking right down to her wet dripping pussy. “Right on display for your uncle – and so wet for me.” He murmured. 

He bent down, made her gasp in anticipation of a lovely licking tongue.  
John grinned, just picked up the bottle of lube standing on the ground.   
And he winked when he stood straight in front of her again.

“Sorry to disappoint you. No licks for that wet pussy. No fingers for that wet pussy. No cock for that dripping cunt.” He licked his lips. “But don’t you worry – you will get my tongue, my fingers and my cock.” A smile for her. “You took my cock, my fingers and my tongue so well – you did very well when I first fucked you. And you did well with my cock in your mouth. It’s time to have fun with your third hole – we have to make sure that every hole of you is ready to be used. That’s the most important thing for a slut, fucktoy and whore – that all her holes are ready to pleasure men. And what are you?” He asked.  
Emma licked her lips but swallowed – she had been confident when she came here, now she was a bit shy again, overwhelmed and overchallenged, even so she absolutely wanted him to use her. But even so she willingly gave him her body, she couldn’t hide that she was just 14, mostly innocent, too young and inexperienced.  
She had a little bit of anal training with the things her uncle had given her, but this was probably nothing compared to what would happen today.  
She still was just too innocent, too young and too new to all of this.

“I… I am… I am a slut and a fucktoy,… and a whore.” She murmured with a racing heart.  
“Whose slut, fucktoy and whore are you?”  
“I… I am your slut, fucktoy and whore, Uncle John.”  
“So, what do you need?”  
“I need… need my uncle’s cock in my pussy, down my… my throat and in my ass.”  
“Why do you need that?”  
“Because… I am a greedy slut, fucktoy and whore,… and I love getting… getting my holes fucked by your big and thick cock.” She said with a blushed face and hot cheeks and ears.

John smiled softly, winked at her, rubbed over her soft pullover, right across her flat tummy.  
“You don’t have to be ashamed, sweetheart. All girls are greedy sluts, fucktoys and whores, some just don’t know it yet. And I can ensure you, my big and thick, incestuous and paedophilic cock loves to fuck your underage holes pretty much.”   
He winked again, made her blush even more.

Her innocent behaviour made his experience even better, even so her cunt was betraying her pretty much – she was even wetter than a few minutes ago.

John opened the bottle, pressed a huge amount of lube into his hand before getting rid of the bottle.  
“We start easy – it’s like the toys you trained with. We start easy but we will end hard – my cock will fuck your tight cute ass this afternoon. And when you take it as good as my cock in your cunt and mouth I’ll have a lovely surprise for the next time you have a sleep over.” He winked.

Without getting her time to answer, John rubbed his wet fingers across her rim muscle – she tensed up but moaned.  
Rubbing her rim muscle with pressure felt good and made her wiggle a little bit – she gasped and moaned, she gasped and sighed, she gasped and encouraged him to do more.

Getting one slippery finger into her clenched hole wasn’t easy but he managed it with her tensing up even more.  
There wasn’t time to take a lot of breaks, since they had just this afternoon and he really wanted to pound this ass today.  
He wasn’t just letting her get used to his not moving finger, he moved his wet finger immediately – and just when he had the chance to slip in a second one, he did.

Two fingers in her very tight and tensed up hole – he felt the huge amount of pressure around his two fingers.  
It was hard to move them, but his fingers were strong enough to wiggle, to spread her clenched walls a little bit, to fuck her slowly with these two slippery fingers.  
He heard her gasp and moan, heard her scream a little - she was in pain, but she also couldn’t deny that she was pretty much up for his fingers in her ass.

“You should relax, kitten. It’s not the first time something is up your ass I hope, since I gave you toys and that slip to train with. We do not have the time today and I really want to fuck that hole to fill your ass up with my thick cum, so you better calm down, baby. Otherwise it’s going to be a hell of an afternoon for you – these are just two fingers; my cock is much thicker and longer.”

Emma gasped and wiggled her hips.  
She breathed in and out, tried to calm down, tried to relax a little bit, tried not to clench too hard around his fingers.

“That’s it, little girl.” He praised her.

His two fingers were exploring her.   
He wiggled them, spread her walls, fucked them in and out, fucked them in as deep as possible.  
It was tight in here, tight and wet and really hot.   
He licked his lips, watching his fingers disappear over and over again, while listening to her joyful and painful moans and gasps.

Oh, her little surprise would be a threesome with Sherlock – her ass ready to be fucked, her pussy ready to be fucked, her throat ready to be fucked; a lot of fun for him and Sherlock, and just the rightful thing to do to his niece, since she deserved another cock for being such a greedy young slut, fucktoy and whore.

He crouched down, managed to get in a third finger.  
Another painful scream was muffled when his tongue licked around his stuck fingers.  
He licked her rim muscle, wiggled his tongue and his fingers.

A delicious taste – 14-year old tiny ass.

He still wiggled his three fingers, spread her tight walls, while pleasuring her rim muscle with his wiggling and flicking tongue.  
The pressure around his fingers got better, her moans and gasps and screams became more joyful.  
And with that, he pushed in a fourth one.

She wiggled her hips uncontrollably, tensed up again, her body was shaking and shivering, while her ass hole was ripped open painfully – and she knew his cock was even thicker.  
She was sweating, still gasping breathlessly, moaning in pain and pleasure – she couldn’t make him stop; it was painful, it was very painful because she wasn’t used to it, but she couldn’t make him stop.   
What he did wasn’t just new and painful, it was also pleasurable – it made her pussy sparkle and tingle even more.  
She just needed to relax; it would be bearable if she would manage to relax.

John stopped his play with his tongue – he got up, looked down to her, licked his lips.  
He really didn’t want to hurt her, but nevertheless it was a beautiful view to see her struggle.  
“You’re doing so well.” He praised her and wiggled his four fingers. “Such a good girl, you’re such a good girl.” He praised her again. “I love you so much, kitten. You’re my little princess.” He winked softly. His words didn’t fail, she smiled, and her muscles relaxed. He slowly moved his fingers – in and out and in and out. “You’re so good to me, sweetheart. You are my number one.” He winked softly, making her smile and relax even more. “I could hug and kiss and cuddle you all day long.” He murmured. “And I could spoil you all along – but well, I think I am doing this right now.” He winked. “I am sorry your treat is more painful than the sleepover, but I know for a fact that your pussy is liking it very much.” He fucked her softly with his four fingers, stretching her walls to make her as ready as possible for his thick hard dick. “Just turn your head around, you can see London and all the peoples strolling through the streets – just imagine they could see us through the window. You liked that.”

Emma smiled at him, her face red and sweaty, her eyes beaming with pleasure but also pain.   
She slowly turned her head to the left – she was hanging right next to the glass front, was able to see the busy streets and the apartment house on the other side of the street.  
She sighed loudly when his fingers slipped out of her ass.

John pulled down the zipper, freed his cock out his sticky shorts and his jeans.  
It was proudly looking out of the zipper – thick and big, hard and veiny.  
He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed, pressed a huge amount of it into his hand, while his 14-year old niece was looking down to all the people strolling through the streets of London – she looked quite relaxed while her hole was gaping, while her pussy was dripping wet.  
The bottle of lube landed on the bed again.  
John grabbed his cock, lubricated the veiny and hard, big and thick cock.

His heart was racing, his body was screaming, telling him he had to fuck his underage niece’s ass now.

He stepped forward – and with a nudge at her rim muscle, he had her attention again.   
He didn’t give her time to think about what would happen next, didn’t give her time to tense up.  
He pushed in – very slowly but without stopping.

His niece put her hand onto her mouth, screamed in pain then bit her hand.  
She pinched her eyes close, her body tensed up, but it was too late, her uncle’s cock pushed in more and more, ripping her open, stretching her walls painfully.  
Her body shivered and trembled, a tear rolled down her cheek – she wasn’t upset, she wasn’t wanting him to stop, she didn’t feel like being abused or raped; it was just the pain that made a tear roll down her cheek.

“It’s alright, baby. You’re taking it so well.” He said with a soft sighing voice. “Just watch the streets, baby, and let me have my way – next time it will be more pleasurable for you, I promise.” His voice sighed again due to the fact that he was absolutely enjoying himself. 

Emma nodded slightly, took a deep breath and turned her head around.  
The streets were distracting, were distracting her from the pain – and the thought that they maybe could catch them turned her on, even so she knew they wouldn’t be able to look through the glass front.  
Her hand was still in her mouth, saliva drooled down her chin – her other hand had grabbed a sling of the swing, very hard.  
She felt pleasure, but her uncle was right, it was more painful than pleasurable – and it absolutely was more painful than when he had fucked her pussy rough and hard.  
But she trusted him, and he always was right – if he said it would be more pleasurable the next time, than she was sure she would have more fun the next time he was doing this with her.   
She would let him have his way, she would be able to handle the pain, she was a strong girl, she wouldn’t break just because she was in pain.

John sighed loudly when he had buried his cock balls deep.  
“God. Fucking hell. You’re feeling so good. It’s so tight and hot.” He moaned with pleasure. He looked at her, but she wasn’t looking at him, she was just doing as he had told her – watching the streets. “Sorry I’ve to hurt you this much. You’re really doing great, princess. Just enjoy the streets, grab the sling, bite your hand. I know you can handle this, you’re my strong little girl.” He murmured softly to her. “Let me have my way, let my fill you up and then I’ve a treat for your pussy.”

He raised his hand, caressed her cheek for a little moment, before grabbing her hips and looking at her dressed body – the school uniform was suiting her.

He licked his lips, looked down to the lifted skirt.  
What an amazing view – his cock balls deep in her ass, her pussy still dripping wet and puckering.  
That little slut was having fun with his cock, the pain was just too much right now.

His thick and veiny cock slipped out of her sore hole, just the head spread her open.  
And his big and hard cock pushed in again.  
He moaned; she bit her hand.

“Oh fuck.” He sighed and moaned with joy, while tears of pain were rolling down her cheeks.

He licked his lips, threw his head back – time to fuck that underage whore.

His cock ripped her abused ass open with every thrust – and with every thrust, he plunged his long and veiny cock all the way in.  
He moaned and groaned loudly and uncontrollably; he sighed and purred and praised her tight and cute ass hole.  
Saliva was running down his chin, he felt easy going and lightheaded – it was like being on drugs must feel like.   
This was heaven for him, pure heaven.  
Fucking his underage niece, fucking her cute and tight innocent hole.

He couldn’t see her with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, but he was hearing her gasps of pain, her moans of little pleasure – and he felt her struggle, felt her tensing up over and over again, before relaxing her muscles for a while to give him an easier access and a better time.  
He needed to see her.

He opened his eyes, looked down to her.  
A picture for the gods.  
She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Emma was grabbing one of the slings very hard.   
She was biting her hand, watching the streets, while tears of pain were rolling down her cheek, while saliva was drooling down her chin.  
Her body was shaking and trembling, flinching and struggling.  
It was clear to see that she was having a really hard time, but that she wouldn’t spoil his enjoyment. 

He could see that there wasn’t just pain, she also felt some kind of pleasure, some kind of fun and joy.

Emma gasped and moaned, breathed in deeply and quickly.  
He literally was abusing her; in a way he was literally raping her – even so she wasn’t stopping him with words.  
The thing was, for her it didn’t felt like being abused or slightly raped – she wanted him to play with her, she wanted to be his slut, fucktoy and whore, and for that she needed to let him do this; the beginning was hard, but she knew all of this would get better and then there would be fun and joy and pleasure and nothing else.  
Lying here doing nothing than trying to cope with the pain and letting him have his way kind of turned her on – it felt good to be used for his fun only.

“You’re such a good fucktoy!” He praised her with a sighing and moaning voice. “Just letting me have my way with that tight ass of yours.”

Another loud moan escaped his mouth.  
His hands grabbed her hips even more.  
The veiny cock was fucking her little ass a bit rougher – and god, he would love to lose control, but he would probably seriously hurt her if he would get too rough now. He needed to save that for another day, when her ass was taking his cock more easily.  
Nevertheless, this little slut in front of him was able to bear a bit more.

Sounds of pleasure and lust escaped his throat.

He pounded into her as rough and merciless, as deep and intense as possible without hurting her seriously.  
The thick and long veiny cock was nailing that tight ass as soft as it was needed to still make her feel a slight pleasure, to make sure she was able to cope with the pain.   
His underage niece was fucked rough and merciless, powerful and with devotion – but it wasn’t all he was able to give her; there was more waiting for her someday, because he could nail that ass even rougher, harder, wilder, faster, more powerful and with even less mercy.

His cock was twitching, his body shivering with joy.  
He felt his orgasm rushing through his body.  
He could stop this by grabbing his balls hard – but seeing his little princess suffer and struggling to cope, made him decide that this was enough.  
She wouldn’t be able to cope with the pain much longer, and he absolutely wanted this to stop with her still feeling some kind of pleasure.  
It was time for him to cum. 

He let go – filling her ass up to the brim, while sighing and purring.

“You’re such a sweetheart. Thank you so much for this.” He moaned while giving her load after load. “You really did a good job.” He sighed while ropes of thick cum were covering her walls.

She felt his cock pumping her full of cum – and with him not fucking her anymore, a lot of pain was gone.  
“Thank you, Uncle John.” She murmured and looked up to him.   
John smiled, reached out for her cheeks, wiped her tears away – lovingly.  
“So sorry for all the pain.”  
“You don’t have to apologize. I am glad I am here with you. Thank you for doing this to me.”  
John smiled and caressed her cheek; he spurt another load into her.  
“It’s more fun for you next time, it really is.” He winked. “But you gave me a very good time. It felt amazing to fuck your tight ass. This made my cock very happy as you can feel.” He winked with a smirk.

He pulled out, cum dribbled out of her ass – a lot of white and sticky cum. 

Twenty minutes later, Emma got out of the swing, after John had taken care of her abused and sore gaping hole.  
He had cleaned her softly and with devotion, had cleaned her like a little baby, had talked to her as if she was his little girl.  
It had made her relax more and more, while her pussy had become even wetter – he had almost made her gush.  
After he had cleaned her hole, he had taken care of her with a cooling crème, making the pain go away – at least a bit to make it more bearable, to make her feel just a very unpleasant and uncomfortable pressure.  
He had praised her over and over again – and his words hadn’t failed; when she got out of the swing, she smiled at him with beaming eyes, wrapped her arms around him and stole a soft kiss from him.

“What’s my pussy treat?” She asked him after the kiss.

John chuckled.  
“That’s a good slut – asking straight away what’s next after a good painful pounding.” He praised her and winked flirtingly.  
He sat down onto the bed, facing the smaller glass front of the conservatory – a look outside showed him the balcony of the apartment building next doors. It was a few feet away, but he could see very clearly a woman in his age and two young kids, maybe 5-7 years old, having cake.  
“Sit down on my leg, face the glass front.” He ordered his niece.

Emma smiled and nodded.  
She turned around, looked to the little family a few feet away from them having cake on the balcony – the woman was just showing her profile, but the two kids were literally facing the glass front.  
In a way she wished they could see through the glass, but on the other hand it was pretty good they couldn’t.  
She sat down on his thigh.

“It was just about your tight ass today. And you’ll definitely get the surprise the next time you have a sleep over here in the loft. But you did so well; you let me use you; and even so you were in pain, you let me have my way. So, as a thank you, you won’t get my cock, my tongue or my fingers, but you can hump my leg. Just rub your pussy against my thigh, make yourself cum.” He laid his hand onto her tummy. “And you have to hurry up a bit, it’s almost time for you to go home.”

Emma bit her lip.

She had humped her pillows and blankets at home, even a big teddy bear, she knows how it works, even so she hadn’t really made herself cum – at least not as much as she had needed to be really satisfied.  
She moved her hips innocently, rubbed her bare pussy across his jeans.  
A moan escaped her mouth.  
She looked to the little family; knew her uncle would watch them closely, too.  
Another longer rub across his jeans.  
A loud enjoyable moan, her ass still sore and hurting.  
She grabbed his arm, that was hugging her.

John already felt a wet spot through his jeans.

While his right arm was hugging her, his left hand was massaging her tiny boobs.  
He watched the two kids looking over, licked his lips.  
God, he loved this conservatory.  
Another soft rub across his jeans, but then his niece got very excited.

His underage niece was sighing and purring loudly, she was moaning and groaning loudly.  
She was humping his thigh very enthusiastically and energetic, she was wild and fast, she rubbed her bare wet pussy hard across his jeans.  
The wet spot became bigger and her moans more lustful, her humping more intense.  
This little whore humped him like a dog in heat – she completely lost control.   
She fucked her incest loving pussy on his thigh, made him proud with this and her slutty moans. 

Her body trembled and shivered, the wet spot on his jeans became even bigger and bigger.  
He felt her gush and squirt, she made a mess on the floor and his jeans, grabbing his arm harder.

“Uncle John! Uncle John!” She moaned loudly and with a long sigh in the end. 

John licked his lips, felt his own cock twitch and throb, felt the cum that made his shorts and jeans even messier.  
He sighed with a smile.

As soon as her body stopped trembling, as soon as she wasn’t gushing and squirting any more, John lifted her up.  
He smacked her butt.

“Clean yourself up in the bathroom with a towel or a bit of toilet paper – and then off you go. Mummy is waiting for you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a longer story than I originally planned, but I will cut it into two 'episodes'  
There are still a few chapters and I already wrote them, but I'd like to ask you, if you have any wishes for the second part.  
Feel free to leave me comments with your wishes, I'll try to put them into the second part :-)

A week later, John was waiting for his niece.  
It was Wednesday again, and she was supposed to come over right after school.  
He couldn’t wait for her, couldn’t wait to have a bit of fun with her underage body.

Just two and a half weeks ago, his little niece turned up asking him to fuck her.  
Two and a half weeks ago, his life really changed to the better.  
For two and a half weeks now, he was allowed to fuck his underage niece, and his cock and balls were pretty happy about this.

He had come here in the morning, had prepared a few things, had watched a tape of himself – a tape from a Christmas vacation. He still saw it in front of his eyes; and it made him remember something else that had happened during this Christmas vacation.

\----------Flashback----------

Christmas vacation.  
Vacation time with his grandparents, parents and his sister, as well as his aunt and uncle.  
Vacation time in the hometown of his dad’s mum, where his grandparents had moved to a few years ago.  
A little village right next to a forest in the Highlands of Scotland.

It was the day after Christmas, and everybody was sitting in front of the fireplace with a big mug of hot chocolate and a huge plate of cake and cookies.  
Everyone, except John, his uncle and his aunt.  
He had made a big fuss.  
A lot of snow outside, not wanting to sit in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate, cake and cookies.  
His sister had been annoyed by him, his parents and grandparents as well, but his aunt and uncle had agreed to go outside with him – and everyone had been happy again.

They had walked through the snow, built a snowman, there even had been a little snowball fight before they had walked straight into the forest.  
It was still snowing, it was getting darker, the forest was silent despite of the falling snow and some other very dirty sounds coming out of a little shack.

Nothing was in this wooden shack, no table, to stool or chair or something else – it was completely empty.  
It was cold inside; wind was rustling through the open spots.  
Nothing was in the wooden shack, despite a seven-year old John and his aunt and uncle.

His pants down, his uncle had him on his arms, hands under his young and slender thighs, spreading them open.  
He kind of leaned against his uncle’s chest while facing his aunt.  
His uncle bounced him up and down, pounding his tight seven-year old ass, while his aunt worked his small hard prick with her hand.

He was cold, he was freezing, he even was shivering from the cold.  
Just a few minutes ago he had been lying on the freezing ground of the shack, pants down, legs raised and spread – his uncle pounding his ass, his aunt sitting on his face making him eat her out.  
His face was still wet with her juices – the cold breeze hitting his face made him feel even colder.  
He had a red nose, red cheeks and red ears, his blonde short hair was bouncing up and down as he was fucked in his young ass.  
He was moaning, didn’t really care about the cold, even so it would be more fun in front of a hot fireplace, instead getting fucked and having to shiver because of the cold. 

He felt absolutely special and deeply loved by his aunt and uncle, was absolutely happy that they were using him since last summer.  
It had been hurtful a lot of times, he even had cried and sobbed a lot of times, and to be honest, he sometimes still was crying and sobbing, but he wanted all of this.  
He hoped this would never ever stop. 

It all got a bit blurry when his uncle finally shot another load up his ass.  
He was just too cold.  
But they weren’t done.  
\--------------------

It still was a bit blurry.  
He truly had been just too cold.  
It had been freezing outside, even with clothes.  
He hadn’t been naked, but he hadn’t worn his hat during it, neither his scarf or his gloves, nor his jacket. His pants had been pulled down the whole time and they had caressed his upper body under his pullover with their freezing hands.  
The shack had been in a miserably state and he hadn’t been protected from the freezing cold breeze due to all the open spots in the shack. 

He had been in a state of almost fainting at some point – right before his uncle had filled him up a second time.  
From this point on it was just a blur.

They had made him kneel on the freezing cold floor, his pants still down.  
His aunt had fingered him, he had been supposed to suck his uncle’s cock.  
Somehow, he had managed it not to faint from the cold and to make his uncle happy with his blow job. 

They had carried him on their way home, he had been absolutely exhausted – and he could remember that they told his parents, his sister and his grandparents, that he couldn’t have get enough. He remembered that they have laughed, that they had ruffled through his blonde hair, all of them, calling him a cheekily little devil. He remembered being in the bathtub, warming up, his aunt in the bathroom with him – and while he had cake, cookies and a hot chocolate in a bathtub filled with hot water and foam, his aunt had had her hand in the water, playing with his little underage cock. 

Great times.

His phone buzzed.  
His niece – and a very unpleasant message from her.

E – I can’t visit you today. :-( -

JW – Why? What happened? -

E – I’m gated. House arrest –

JW – What the hell did you do, young lady? You were supposed to be here right now. –

E – It was such a shitty school day – a really annoying and boring project, it’s so stupid. So, a friend and I just pretended to be sick. Mum found out. I am sorry, Uncle John. She was absolutely mad at me. She grounded me till next weekend. I am also not allowed to have the sleepover at your place. She’s really mad and made a fuss, just because we strolled through the city. You know her, she’s overly protective. I mean, I’ve never skipped school beforehand. It’s disproportionally. It sucks. –

JW – Are you kidding me? Just because of a stupid project at school, you skipped school? Today of all days?! You should be here, right now, pleasuring my cock – and that’s what you were supposed to do at the weekend as well. –

E – :-( I’m sorry. It was stupid. I am so sorry, Uncle John. - 

JW – Are you allowed to leave your room?

E – Yes. I just have to stay at home. :-( Sorry, please don’t be mad. :-(

JW – Of course, I am mad. I am waiting for you and all I get is this fucking text about your stupid decision to skip school. That’s unacceptable, young lady. Make sure, she allows you to use the treehouse. Meet you there in half an hour. –

He tossed the phone away.  
Mad – he wasn’t mad, he was grumpy, very grumpy. 

Half an hour later, John found his way into his sister’s garden.  
It wasn’t easy to sneak in at daytime and with her being at home.  
But he made it.  
He sneaked into the garden, through it and up the treehouse.

His underage niece was waiting for him, looking up, truly sorry for what she did.  
She chewed her lips.  
“It was stupid.”  
“Yes, it was.”  
“But we can play here.” She said softly.  
“We can. But I won’t come again during your house arrest. This was very stupid, Emma. We could’ve spent a whole weekend together. I’ll find someone else to fuck.”  
She looked sad.  
“I deserve this.”  
“Yes, you do. Really, skipping school, Emma. You would’ve made it through the day somehow. I love you, darling, I love you a lot – but this was really stupid, sweetheart.” He said and stepped closer – he sat down on the armchair standing in the treehouse. “Come here, panties down, skirt up, over my knees.”

Emma looked at him, chewing her lips.  
She stepped a bit closer, not sure what was happening right now, not believing, he would spank her.  
She pulled down her panties, lifted her skirt.  
And she laid down, over his knees, showing him her bare sweet ass.

His hand caressed softly across her young skin.  
“You know, you are my slut, fucktoy and whore. And I told you, that you belong to me now. I told you, that your holes belong to me.” He said and caresses her butt cheeks. “I told you that as my slut, fucktoy and whore I’ll use you whenever I want, wherever I want and however I want and that you have to be ready. We were appointed almost an hour ago, you weren’t ready to let me have my way with your underage holes. You weren’t ready for your uncle’s abuse.” He told her with a soft and warm voice. “This has to be punished, little girl.” He told her with a sweet voice, still caressing her butt. “Better grab this pillow to bite it.” He added and pointed to a pillow.

Emma swallowed, grabbed the pillow.  
Would he really spank her?  
She chewed her lips.

“Bite it, honey.” He said softly.

He looked down to her, didn’t want her to scream – his sister shouldn’t hear them.  
And as soon as she bit into the pillow, he stopped caressing her sweet butt.  
“10 of those.”  
He just told her.

And suddenly his hand spanked her butt cheek very hard and powerful.  
He didn’t need a belt, he had been in the army – he was strong enough to spank her really hard and hurtful with his hand, making her butt glow red, as if he would have spanked her very hard and bluntly with a leather belt. 

Emma’s eye went big.  
She scream around the pillow.  
It hurt.  
It hurt so much.  
It hurt more than getting ripped open by his cock for the first time – speaking of pussy and ass.  
She had never felt something that hurtful. 

Another two hard spanks with his hand – it was still as bluntly and powerful as the first one.  
“I think you won’t do that ever again.” He told her with a very sweet voice, as if he wouldn’t hit her hard.  
Another two powerful spanks with his hand – her ass glowing red.

Sherlock once described it as one of the worst spankings.  
There wasn’t a long swing range, but Sherlock said, it was even more painful than getting spanked with a riding crop.  
He said, just getting spanked with a cane or a tawse was worse than being bent down over John’s knee and getting spanked with his hand.

He could spank Sherlock harder with equipment than with his bare hand, but he wasn’t giving everything he could give, it would be just too much.  
So, he was spanking him with equipment just with 75% of what he could manage, due to his strength.

His young niece was biting the pillow, hard, trying not to cry.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.

Her ass glowing and burning.

A last smack with his bare hand.  
His fingers breathing across the red glowing cheeks.  
His hand just sweet and soft again. 

“Emma?!” A female voice was shouting from the ground.

John’s eyes went big, his heart dropped for a moment until he realised that his sister was afraid of heights – she wouldn’t come up here.  
He sighed silently.

“Go to the window, ask what she wants, try to convince her to have the sleep over at the loft – your legs spread widely.” He whispered.

Emma got up slowly, her thighs shaking, her ass hurting and burning, stinging and thudding.  
She slowly walked to the window of the treehouse, opened it – she stood in front of it, her legs spread widely.  
She looked down to her mother, her eyes a bit red – it had been hard not to cry for real, but she knew, she deserved it; she should have known better than that. It was her uncle’s right to spank her, to make sure she wouldn’t do it again.

“Yes?” She asked.

And the next moment she felt a soft smack against her pussy.  
A really soft smack against her pussy from her uncle’s hand.  
It wasn’t joyfully soft – it just had the right smack to be uncomfortable.  
She bit her lips.

“What are you up to? I hope you’re not just texting or playing with your phone.”  
“I am not.” Emma murmured. “I just want to be alone. I am not doing anything.”  
She bit her lips again, when John smacked her pussy again.  
“Good. I am sorry for the house arrest, dear. But this was a really stupid thing to do, and if something would have happened, we wouldn’t have known where you are.” She told her daughter. “We can prepare dinner later, together for daddy and us.”  
Emma nodded, feeling another smack.  
“Al… alright.” She said and looked down very sweet and soft. “Mum, I am sorry. Really. I got it and I deserve the house arrest, but can we please make an exception for uncle John? He’s really sad that I can’t come over.”  
“I’m sorry he’s sad, but it’s your fault, not mine. You should have been in school. We’re not making an exception here.”  
“Mum,… please. I can tell him that I am not allowed to go out, so we just stay at the loft or in Baker Street.”  
“I know. But maybe it makes you think even more about what you did. I won’t give you a treat after making me worry for hours. It’s a no, Emma. I know how much you love him, and I love the relationship you two have. He’s a lovely uncle and I couldn’t imagine a better uncle and friend for my daughter, and I am truly sorry for my brother that he can’t spent time with his niece, but it’s a no. End of discussion.”  
Another smack against her pussy.  
She swallowed, let her shoulders sink.  
“Hmh,… okay… ” She murmured and watched her mum walk away. 

John stopped smacking her pussy.  
He stood up.  
“Close the window.”  
Emma closed it; she was disappointed.  
“This was such a stupid idea this morning. I regret it so much.”  
“At least you got it.” John said. “Problem is, you won’t be ready for me to use you at the weekend.”  
Emma heard the belt being pulled out of the loops of his jeans.

She swallowed, expected it to be even worse than the hand.  
She closed her eyes, made fists, bit her lip.

Smack.

It was better than the hand, much better.  
It still was hurtful, especially due to her red glowing and burning cheeks.  
But it was so much better than his bare hand. 

Smack.

She wouldn’t have managed another ten with his bare hand.  
So, he has decided to give her a mild version with the belt – it was still hurtful, it was still a punishment, and absolutely enough for his little niece since it was her first punishment.

Smack.  
Smack.  
Smack.

Her body was trembling.  
“Just another five, and your punishment is done.”  
Another smack with the belt.  
“And I am not just here to punish you.”  
Another smack with the belt.  
“This cute little ass will burn and glow a couple of hours.”  
Smack.  
“But it will get better before bedtime.”  
Smack.  
“I hope this makes you think twice next time you consider risking house arrest.”

A last hurtful smack with the belt.

John dropped the belt, opened his jeans, pulled them down as well as the shorts.  
He sat down onto the armchair.  
His cock was standing straight up, hard and strong.

“Let’s have some fun before I leave.”

Emma breathed in and out, rubbed her arms.  
She turned around, looked at him.  
She stepped closer; her pants pulled down.

“Put that lying mouth to good use.” He winked sweetly.

Emma rubbed her arms again, got on her knees.  
She felt absolutely sorry.  
She was in pain, but the disappointment she felt was worse than the pain.  
She was disappointed in herself.  
Emma wrapped her lips around his thick cock.

John sighed, closed his eyes, put his hands into her hair.  
“You took it very well,… the punishment.” John said, feeling her warm and wet mouth. “Love you, sweetie – but I had to do this. It’s all fun for sluts, fucktoys and whores, but there’s also punishment for them.” He said softly and let her play with his cock. 

Her tongue played teasingly; her teeth nibbled.  
She swallowed three quarters of is cock down, sucked at it, popped her head up and down, making him feel good.  
The soft caresses on her head was appreciated, his soft words, too.  
She had deserved the spanking and smacking; she had deserved the punishment for letting him down.  
And so; she was quite grateful and thankful that he let her suck his cock now – that he was sweet and soft again. 

John sighed and panted.  
He knew when it was enough; he knew limits and he normally wasn’t crossing them, till now, he had never crossed limits.  
He played with her hair, loved her twirling tongue, loved her sucking and kissing lips and her nibbling teeth. 

“Such a good girl.” He sighed and purred. “How about you stop that and sit down on your uncles lap?

Emma gave his cock a last kiss, licked across the tip of the head, licking away the precum.  
She stood up slowly, slipped out of the panties and sat down on his lap.

John smiled, laid his hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbed softly across her lips.  
“How about getting my cock into your lovely teenage cunt.”  
He winked sweetly.

Emma licked her lips, lifted her hips, wrapped his hand around his cock, guided his cock to her cunt and wrapped her pussy lips around the thick head.  
She sucked his cock in, sat down slowly – his cock balls deep in her cunt.

“Are you alright?” He asked her since she was very silent.  
Emma nodded.  
“Yes. I’m just disappointed in myself. My butt hurts quite a lot, but I deserved what you did.”  
John smiled to her.  
“Punishment is over, sweetie. It’s about having fun again. We’ll find another weekend. Come on, hmh,… your cunt is dripping wet. Let’s have fun, just not too loud.” He winked.  
Emma needed to smile.  
“So, everything is alright between us?”  
“Of course. Don’t you worry.” He smiled.  
Emma breathed in and out, smiled and beamed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, jerked his hips up, hitting her cervix.  
“Can you cuddle and fuck my cock?” He asked her.  
“Let’s try it.” She smiled and still hugged him.

She bounced up and down, pressed her cheek against his, moaned silently into his ear, heard him pant into hers.  
She was hugging him, was being hugged by him.  
His cock was stretching her cunt, hitting her cervix and g-spot, was making her feel very good. 

Ecstasy hit her very quick. 

She bounced up and down even quicker.  
His cock slipped out, but she just pushed him in again.  
Shee heard him gasp and pant, felt him grab her shoulders.

“That pussy of yours is such a treat.” He moaned into her ear.

He felt her pussy clench around his cock, heard her moan and hiss.  
It was great to have her bounce up and down with such an ecstasy.  
She truly was having fun with his cock.  
It was hot and wet around his cock, a huge pressure, just lovely. 

“I’ll cum in that underage pussy, deep in your womb.” He moaned; her tummy was already bulging. “You slip will be messy.” He groaned. “Make sure to have a shower before dinner, clean yourself and the slip.”

Emma nodded in ecstasy.  
“Please cum! Fill me up, Uncle John. Please, fill me up!”  
She hugged him tighter, squirted around his cock.

She had slowed down due to her orgasm – she squirted, was busy with hugging and breathing.  
The cock up her cunt wasn’t done yet.  
Her uncle jerked his hips up – up and up and up, panting like a wild animal.

Up and up and up, passed her cervix.  
Cum flooding her, breeding her deep.

Emma sighed and purred, cuddled him, loved the feeling of his thick cum, was loving every moment of it – she loved the huge amounts of cum he was always giving her; she loved to be fucked deep.  
John sighed and purred, hugged her, loved to breed her deep, loved to empty his balls in her, but he also was quite disappointed that his potent seed wouldn’t knock up her protected young body.

He grabbed the back of her head, still feeling horny as fuck – he had the feeling his balls were still aching and as full as before she fucked him euphorically.  
He turned his head to her, gave her a kiss.

“Your pussy still has to work. Ride my cock again, in ecstasy, just like you did. And milk me good during your ride.”

Not knowing what was happening to her daughter, John’s sister texted him, telling him that she was sorry about the weekend, but that Emma has to learn a lesson.  
Not knowing that her beloved innocent daughter was a slut, fucktoy and whore for her brother, she sent her beloved brother other dates for a sleepover weekend.  
Not knowing that her beloved brother was just a few metres away from her and balls deep in her daughters dripping pussy, she sent him an emoji heart.  
Not knowing that her 14-year old daughter was riding a thick and long cock at the moment – just a few metres away in the treehouse, she was seeing from the living room, she was absolutely without any worries.


	12. What you deserve

“Fuckfuckfuck. Keep going. Ride my cock.” John moaned with pleasure two and a half weeks later.

Weekend.  
And finally, his niece would stay for a sleep over.

They had seen each other a few times in the last two and a half weeks, well in the last one and a half week after her stupid house arrest – he had fucked her, licked her and fingered her; her mouth, her pussy and her ass; he enjoyed blowjobs, she managed almost the whole length of his cock now; he enjoyed hand jobs and rim jobs; and she was taking his cock up her ass with more pleasure now.  
She was such a good slut for him.  
She made his cock more than happy.

Just an hour ago she had arrived with her parents – nothing had been prepared since his sister and her husband had wanted to come upstairs for a tea and a piece of cake.  
They had never been here, so he had showed them the loft – at least the living, sleeping and cooking area.  
They both have praised the conservatory and the view, and they had even checked out the cosy bed for a quick moment – enjoying the view to the busy streets of London on the left to them, in front of them and behind them, and the amazing view to the sky above them; enjoying the comfort of the bed, without knowing that he had been fucking their beloved and believed innocent daughter in it a couple of times, without knowing what else happened in this bed, without knowing that their daughter’s juices had made this bed messy as hell already.

His sister and her husband left a few minutes ago – and as soon as they saw them getting into the car to drive to Brighton to visit some friends, John had ordered Emma to undress and to get her slutty body into the bed.

Here they were.  
John half laying and half sitting, playing with her nipples, moaning and grunting.  
Emma riding his cock, facing him, her hair flying, her tiny boobs bouncing, her throat moaning.

“That pussy of yours, fuck!” He moaned loudly, enjoying her wet and tight cunt, it was warm; and her puckering walls were feeling great.   
He closed his eyes, sighed and purred, let her do the work; he just enjoyed.

He literally heard her breathing in - shocked and panicked.  
She wasn’t riding his cock any longer.  
He grabbed her hips, thrusted into her - once; he made her gasp.

“Why the fuck are you stopping? We’re not done here.”

“Sh… Sher… Sherlock.” She murmured with panic in her voice.   
“Hello.” His dark voice murmured.   
John opened his eyes, turned his head around, looked at Sherlock, who was standing there with wet hair, a wet body and just a towel around his waist.  
“Are you finally done with your bath.” John grinned.

Emma looked at Sherlock with huge eyes. Her heart was racing like mad. She wanted to cover her body; she wanted to stand up, but her uncle didn’t let her.

“Calm down, sweetie.”  
“You… you knew he’s here.”  
“Of course. Why do you think, I didn’t show mum and dad the bathroom? Sherlock was here the whole time.”  
“But… but… no one should know. I thought it’s our secret.” She said with a trembling voice.  
“It’s still our secret. Mine, yours and Sherlock’s secret. You can trust him – he supports this. He won’t say a word.” He said softly. “Remember when I said I’ve a surprise for you the next time you have a sleep over?”  
Emma nodded, her head turning to Sherlock again – for a moment.  
“Yes.”  
“He’s your surprise. Or well to be precise something else.” He winked. “You’re such a great slut, and amazing fucktoy and a bloody brilliant whore, so it would be a waste, if I wouldn’t share you with my boyfriend. You really deserve more than one cock at a time, kitten. I am sure you’ve watched threesomes, right?”  
Emma swallowed and nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“How about you’re not just my but mine and Sherlock’s whore, fucktoy and slut? Getting two cocks at a time. How sounds that?”  
Emma licked her lips.  
“This… this sounds good.” She agreed, feeling her pussy tingle.  
“I knew you would love it. ” John smirked with a wink.

He looked up to her, raised his eyebrows.

“What are you waiting for? Keep going, ride my cock. We should give him a good show before he joins us, shouldn’t we? Show him how much your underage cunt loves your uncle’s cock.”

Emma took a deep breath, turning her head to Sherlock, who was staring at them, who was watching closely, who looked very horny and turned on by the sight of his boyfriend having his cock buried in his underage niece.

“Oh, that’s it.” John moaned, when Emma finally rode his veiny cock again. 

He turned his head to Sherlock, couldn’t wait for him to join them.  
He smiled to him, loved the sight of his boyfriend looking overly excited about what he was seeing.   
It turned him on, it made him even hornier.  
His little niece seemed to have a talent for riding cocks – she was fucking herself on his cock in such an intense rhythm, that it took his breath and speech; he just made lustful sounds.

Her pussy was pretty wet, clenching around his cock, literally milking him, while she was bouncing up and down.   
He wanted to watch Sherlock, but he had to close his eyes, this cunt just felt too good.  
He rolled his eyes behind closed lids; he moaned and sighed, was drooling saliva; he couldn’t imagine a better place to be right now. 

His body was trembling, his thighs shaking, his cock twitching massively when he pumped his hot seed into her hot and tight hole.   
It was such a huge amount that it was pushed out of her pussy – especially when the orgasm it her, when she squirted around his cock.  
He grabbed her hips, pulled her down on his cock, buried his veiny meat deep into her – filling her womb, breeding her fertile but unfortunately protected pussy.

Hearing her moan like a slut, loud and uncontrollably, made him empty his balls right into her womb.  
A shame he couldn’t impregnate his fertile niece – such a shame the anti-baby pill was protecting that juicy pussy from his potent seed.

While his niece was enjoying her orgasm loudly, John ordered Sherlock to lay down next to him.  
They shouldn’t waste a second with this underage slut, who didn’t even notice that Sherlock laid down until her squirting cunt relaxed and she opened her eyes.

“Such good fucktoy.” John praised her. “Be a good slut and wrap your pussy lips around Sherlocks beautiful cock.”

Emma blinked a few times, turned her head to Sherlock, looked across his body, down to his cock – seeing it for the first time.  
She chewed her lips – Sherlock was a beautiful man, but she fancied her uncle a lot more; nevertheless, Sherlock was quite hot, and she really wanted him to join them, but it that would mean giving her body to another man, giving her 14-year old body already to another man.  
She chewed her lips, licked her lips – she was turned on by the thought, she was turned on by the cock she saw.  
Not as thick as her uncle’s, but slender, strong and a little curved, and almost as long as her uncle’s cock.

She did as she was told to.  
Her body hovered over Sherlock’s naked body, the pussy hovered over his strong curved cock.  
She slowly sat down a little bit, the cock parted her lips and slipped in.  
She slowly sat down a bit more – taking the head and half of his cock into her wet, hot and tight cunt, her inner walls still covered with her uncle's cum.

She sighed.  
Sherlock moaned.

“Jesus!” He hissed and grabbed the sheets. “God!!! John! This feels much better than expected! God, her pussy feels so young and tight, and juicy and hot.” He moaned and still grabbed the sheets. “Shit.” He hissed, his cock twitching uncontrollably, filling her pussy with cum.

“Don’t be ashamed.” Emma said very confidently. “It happened to Uncle John, too, when he buried his cock in my pussy for the first time.”  
John smirked, rolled over, grabbed the bottle of lube from under the bed.  
“Sounds like your greedy underage body is already enjoying the feeling of another men’s cock. Just a few minutes ago you looked very troubled and panicked, and now you’re this confident?”  
“I trust you.” She smiled. “You always do things to me I like. I’ll love this, too.”  
“Someone’s already loving it. How does his cock and cum feel?”  
Emma sighed.  
“Very good.” She answered him.

Sherlock sighed and purred, calming down from his orgasm.  
“God. Now I know why you have a kink for teens and children.”  
He opened his eyes, looked up to Emma. He licked his lips, let his hand caress her body.

John’s lubricated fingers rubbed over her rim muscle.  
“You deserve this so much, kitten. All good sluts deserve more than one cock at a time. And you are a hell of a good slut.” He praised her and pushed in two fingers. “You sure you want this, baby? Thing is if we start this, there won’t be another opportunity to say no ever again. You understand? Now it’s just me you have to please whenever and wherever and how I want to use you. If you agree to the threesome with me and Sherlock, we will have our way when we want to, where we want to, how we want to – you can say no, but this won’t stop us.” He murmured softly as if he was asking her if she really wanted ice cream for dessert.   
He pushed in a third finger, stretching her.  
“Still time to stop this.” He murmured softly.  
Emma was clenching around the cock in her pussy, moaning, feeling a lot of joy in her body, while being penetrated by a cock and three fingers.  
John pushed in a fourth one – stretching her more and more.  
“Almost at the point of no return, slut.” He said with a flirting voice. “As soon as my cock pushes in, we won’t except a no anymore – as soon as my cock pushes in you get your cunt fucked by Sherlock and your ass fucked by me; and you will be a very good fucktoy for us, letting us have our way, filling your whore holes with cum. We want to hear how much you like it.”

There wasn’t a no.  
There wasn’t a struggling body.  
There was just a 14-year old girl begging with her body to be double penetrated in two of her holes at the same time.

John let his fingers slip out of her gaping hole, prepared his cock for hot anal sex with his underage niece.  
He grinned to Sherlock when the head of his lubricated cock nudged at his niece’s rim muscle.

“Let’s make this underage whore scream with pleasure for both our cocks”

It was like a countdown – just a second later, Sherlock buried his cock deep in her pussy, while John pushed all the way in as well.

Emma threw her head back and moaned loudly – feeling two cocks at the same time made her body tremble and shiver right away.  
Her uncle and Sherlock weren’t making love to her, they pounded into her, making her feel almost too good straight away.  
She felt two hands between her legs – both rubbing and playing with her swollen clit; a strong hand and a very slender and filigree hand.

Screaming loud with pleasure and lust was the one thing she was doing, but she was also showing them how much she loved what they were doing to her by already squirting around Sherlock’s cock.

Not letting go of her, the two men didn’t stop playing with her sensitive swollen clit.  
They were both holding her in place, while she was struggling with her shivering and trembling body – too much pleasure, too much joy, too much happiness was rushing through her body.  
Her uncle’s strength was more powerful, so with a slightly harder grip with one hand, he hold her right in place for the two of them.   
The curved cock of Sherlock hit her g-spot over and over again – he was literally pounding away, while playing with her clit and moaning very happily.  
The thick cock of her uncle was stretching her, was nailing her balls deep. He was holding her in place with just one hand, his other hand busy with her overstimulated clit.

They made her reach a second orgasm.

Luckily the loft was sound proofed – the 14-year old girl was screaming her moans with pleasure and devotion, and the two men weren’t quiet as well.  
John and Sherlock were moaning loudly and animalistic. 

“That’s it, slut. That’s it. Just cum for us over and over again.” John encouraged her while pounding her ass and feeling his partner’s cock fucking her cunt. “Fuck my niece, Sherlock. Fuck her deep, breed this underage greedy slut.” He moaned.

Saliva was drooling down their chins, their chests were pumping heavily.

John closed his eyes.  
He felt her tight and hot walls around his cock, that tight ass was such a joy for his cock.  
He felt her swollen cunt under his fingers – felt her juices, she was incredibly wet.  
He felt Sherlocks fingers playing with that swollen clit, too.  
What a joy.  
He felt Sherlock fuck deeper, hitting her cervix.  
He felt Sherlock cum – his boyfriend pumped his young niece’s womb full of genius seed.  
He couldn’t blame him having lost control again – fucking her the first time had made him cum pretty fast as well.  
He couldn’t blame him at all – feeling an underage hole around your cock was enough to make you cum. 

He let him have his orgasm, let him breed his niece – and again he thought, that it was such a shame, that this fertile underage girl was doomed to take the anti-baby pill.

“Time to switch.” John said, when Sherlock pounded away all over again.

In a blink of an eye he had grabbed her, he had lifted her up, he had turned her around, pushing her down, burying Sherlock’s cock deep down her ass.   
It had looked absolutely effortless, like lifting up a pillow.

Sherlock hissed and gasped and bit his lip before he groaned roughly.  
Emma gasped and hissed, luckily she was stretched good enough – she opened her eyes, looked right into her uncle’s eyes.  
John winked at her, spread her legs – he didn’t have to say ‘Hold them in place’; his niece was doing it like the good slut she was.

He pushed into her – sighed.  
His left hand grabbed her chin, his lips captured hers, forcing her into a very inappropriate passionate kiss.  
His right hand slipped between her thighs; the fingers started playing with her swollen clit. 

Sherlock wasn’t doing anything, just enjoying her tight ass and her clenching walls around his cock – no wonder John was highly addicted to this dark kink, it was such a pleasure. He really needed to work harder on his drug experiment at home, to make it work very soon, to give it to John as a gift for his very special dark kink.

John wasn’t fucking her, just played with her overstimulated clit, just explored her mouth with his tongue, just played with her tongue.   
His little niece was moaning into his mouth, was wiggling her hips.  
It didn’t take him long to make her cum a third time – his inappropriate passionate kiss and playing with her clit while two cocks were just buried in her other holes was enough to make her squirt around his cock.

He stopped kissing her, still grabbed her chin.  
“Good girl.” He winked. “You learn very quickly.” He winked again and looked over her shoulder. “Go on, take her.” He said to Sherlock. 

Being allowed to have his way with his boyfriend’s niece, Sherlock didn’t hesitate a second.  
He pounded away, while his boyfriend just watched his niece, still grabbing her chin, still rubbing her clit, his cock buried deep, but not actually fucking her.

Emma looked him deep in the eyes – lust and pleasure, greed.  
He had fucked nymphomaniac prostitutes, and Emma just had that look in her eyes.   
She didn’t dare to close her eyes, just moaned and begged him with her eyes. 

John didn’t show any mercy.  
He let Sherlock have his way with her, and he seemed to enjoy this very much.  
He let him have his way, until his niece was right in front of the point of no return.

“Stop it.” John ordered him.

As soon as Sherlock stopped, John pounded away.  
His brilliant detective would have made her cum with the next thrust, now it was him, who made her cum with his first thrust – making clear who was in charge, making clear that he as her uncle was the number one, that he was the one making her cum.

Stuffed with two cocks, she orgasmed a fourth time.  
Her body was trembling and shaking, she was sweating and a complete mess.  
But her uncle and Sherlock weren’t done with her yet.

John let go of her chin, just gave Sherlock a look, and with that the two cocks were nailing her holes all over again.   
Even Sherlock’s hand was busy playing with her clit.

They were rough and raw with her, but still not as rough and raw as it could get – she wasn’t ready for that.  
This was about making her feel a lot of pleasure and joy, so she would be addicted to both of them.

By the time, Sherlock and John lost control over their orgasm, they had made Emma cum five times.  
Hot cum was shot deep into Emma’s ass.  
Hot cum was shot deep into Emma’s womb.  
Cum was pushed out of her butt and her pussy – it was just too much for her small ass and her small pussy, while already being stuffed with two big cocks.

“You take it so well, kitten.” John praised her and pulled out, getting back a bit of control. “Before we have a little break,… get on all four. Sherlock will clean you up with his tongue, and you will suck my cock – my ball aren’t empty yet.”

Sherlock shot a huge load of cum against her ass when Emma stood up to get on all four.   
It was very clear that Emma was their fucktoy, slut and whore to enjoy – but it was also very clear, that John was the one having the VIP card here.  
As for Sherlock – he had to take what he got.

Emma got on all four, crawled to John, who was now kneeling at the end of the bed.  
Before she felt Sherlock’s tongue at her ass and pussy, before she was able to wrap her lips around her uncle’s cock, her face got covered in her uncle’s cum.

“Oooops.” He said cheekily. 

Emma smiled, opened her mouth, wrapped her lips around his hard cock.   
And she moaned around his cock, when she felt Sherlock’s tongue flicking across her cum covered pussy.

“Let’s see if you can finally manage all of my cock. Don’t embarrass me in front of Sherlock.” He said and grabbed her hair, pushing in.   
His cock slipped in and in and in.  
She choked – a little bit.  
“Oh, come on, sweetie. That little last bit… ” He said and pulled her closer, his balls pressing against her chin.  
She choked again – a little bit.  
“There you go – all the way in.” He praised her, still feeling her choke a little bit, but it wasn’t concerning. “Try to lick my balls.”

Emma was wiggling her hips – it felt really good to have her pussy and ass eaten out and cleaned up by Sherlock.  
Having all of John’s cock in her tiny mouth wasn’t easy and really comfortable but it was bearable and she was able to manage it.  
She darted her tongue out as good as she could manage with that thick cock down her throat – she licked his balls once, saliva drooled down her chin.

“Oh, that’s a thankful slut. Just suck a bit, kitten. Enjoy Sherlock’s tongue and let me do the rest.” He said softly – which basically meant, ‘Hold still, I’ll fuck your mouth.’

Grabbing her by her long hair, John fucked her mouth with his cock – all the way out, all the way in, right down her throat.  
She moaned and groaned; she choked a little bit a few times.  
She sucked and even managed to use her tongue a little bit.  
Pounding away in her wet and warm teenage mouth while watching Sherlock eating her out was such a lovely moment. 

“Finger her, when there’s no more cum.” John hissed with a moan.

And just a few seconds later, he saw Sherlock kneeling behind her, fingering her pussy with one hand and fingering her ass with his other.   
John looked over, grinned when he saw Sherlock’s very happy face.

“Told you.” He just said.  
“I’m no longer wondering why you like it this much – now I am wondering, why you are just fucking your underage niece. You’ve such a massive underage kink, you’ve such a horny cock – you’re much hornier than I am. It’s a wonder you haven’t acted on it with others yet.” Sherlock grinned.  
“We’ll see.” John grinned.

“This little slut here is sucking me dry… ” He moaned when his orgasm hit him.

He filled her mouth with cum, spurted it down her throat, made her swallow every single drop.   
He gave Sherlock a sign, wanted him to top fingering her.   
He closed his eyes, hold her head in place, just emptied his balls.

He sighed long and satisfied when he pulled out and stood up.  
Time for some food and drinks, time for a little nap maybe.

His little niece looked up, her pussy and ass tingling and sparkling – no one was touching her.  
Even Sherlock stood up now, walked into the kitchen area with John - they just left her behind like a toy.  
She sat down, spread her legs, rubbed her wet puckering pussy.  
Her thighs were trembling, her body was shivering.  
She rubbed her soaking cunt, rubbed her swollen clit – made herself cum.  
The bed was a mess already, now it was even dirtier.  
She was squirting for the sixth time – no for the seventh time today, she had squirted on her uncle’s cock when Sherlock had watched for the first time tonight. 

“Are you finally done, Emma?” She heard her uncle from the kitchen area – he wasn’t even looking to her.


	13. What you deserve II

It was the middle of the night when John’s finger slipped out of Emma’s cunt – he woke up from it.

He was lying in bed with Sherlock, Emma between them – but the young girl was standing up and getting out of bed.  
She had faced Sherlock, being safely hugged by her uncle, one of his fingers in her cunt.

In the last couple of hours Sherlock and John had taken advantage of her young body and lust.   
They had made a few sandwiches and some tea and lemonade, they even gave her time for a nap, while relaxing as well. But after their nap time, after another couple of sandwiches and a glass of lemonade, her body had been used again.   
They had made her give them a hand job on the sofa while sitting between them.  
John had fucked Sherlock who had fucked Emma.  
Sherlock had fucked John who had fucked Emma.  
They had made her lick their balls.  
John had pounded that underage pussy, while Sherlock had fucked her mouth.  
Sherlock had pounded her underage pussy, while John had fucked her mouth.  
They had made her hump a pillow, while they had watched and masturbated, covering her face with cum.  
They had fingered her.  
They had eaten her out.  
And finally, before having a bit of sleep, John had fucked her pussy and ass, making Sherlock watch. 

John looked up, seeing his niece walking towards the bathroom.   
He stood up, got out of bed, grabbed her slip – he followed her silently.

He entered the bathroom shortly after her, saw her sitting on the toilet.  
She looked up, bowed her head.  
“I… I need to pee, Uncle John.”  
“That’s alright.” He smiled and came in, walking to her. “Just pee and let me watch.” He smiled, wrapped the slip and his hand around his cock – he was standing right in front of her. “Spread your legs a bit for me.” He said, already jerking himself off.  
Emma chewed her lips; it was weird that he was standing right in front of her while she was sitting on the toilet.  
She spread her legs for him.  
“What are you doing with my slip?” She asked him.  
“Making it dirty.” He winked and masturbated in front of her with sloppy sounds, watching her closely. “We need a few minutes just for us, that’s why I followed you. Come on, pee – I want to use that little cunt of yours.” He said with a loving voice – his hand and the slip wrapped around his hard cock.

Emma smiled, tried to relax, tried to pee while her uncle was masturbating right in front of her, making sloppy sounds, panting heavily.  
She closed her eyes for a moment, was able to let go.  
She peed – opened her eyes, saw her uncle catching his cum with her slip.  
Pee was still splashing into the toilet.  
Cum was shot against her chest, her tummy and her crotch.  
Her uncle wiped his cock clean with her dirty slip, sighed satisfied.

“Good girl.” He smiled and stepped back a little bit.

Emma smiled proudly, wiped her cunt with a piece of toilet paper, stood up and flushed the lavatory, shutting the lid.   
She took the slip John was giving her.  
“Put it on.” He said to her.  
And Emma slipped into the cum covered dirty slip – it felt sticky.

Johns hand caressed through her long hair, across her cheek and over her shoulder. He pulled her closer, hugged her lovingly and in a way an uncle should hug his niece – just soft and friendly, safely and tenderly.  
Emma wrapped her arms around him, hugged him tightly.  
“I love you, Uncle John.”  
“I love you, too, Emma.” He said tenderly and cuddled her softly. He bent down and kissed her head carefully. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
“I am. I am alright, just a bit sleepy.”  
“Any pain?” He asked and kissed her head again.  
“No. The cooling crème you gave me before we went to bed really helped.”  
John smiled and gave her a third careful kiss.  
“You’re doing so well, honey.” He praised her. “Really, you can be so proud of yourself. And thank you for giving me that beautiful body.” He murmured into her hair and was hugged even tighter. “Sorry if I am a bit rough sometimes, but I just can’t help it. It’s such a pleasure to fuck you; you feel incredibly good – my cock has never felt so good in someone’s mouth, ass or pussy.” He praised her softly, hugged her tightly and lovingly. “You’re a good eager slut – we’ll have a lot of fun together.”  
Emma smiled, cuddled herself closer – she loved his loving hug and cuddle, his loving kisses, his loving words.   
“Thank you for having sex with me. I really really like it.”  
“Oh, you deserve that so much, sweetheart.” He smiled and rubbed across her back. “How about the threesome, still loving it?”  
“Yes! It’s fun. Thank you for the surprise. It feels amazing to be stuffed with two cocks.”  
John chuckled softly.  
“Well, my beautiful little girl, I know you are sleepy, but I really would love to stuff your pussy with my cock. Please turn around, put one foot up on the toilet seat.” 

It sounded like she would have a choice, but in fact, he would have his way with her anyway – even if she would smile at him, asking him if he could wait a bit, because she was too sleepy for it.   
There wasn’t a choice – it just was an order, a very nice and polite order, that would turn into rape, wouldn’t she follow.

Emma smiled, felt a last kiss on her head before he let go off her.   
She smiled up, turned around, put on foot up on the toilet seat – her legs slightly spread.

John pulled her sticky panties aside, grabbed his cock and guided it to her juicy entrance.  
With a satisfied sigh and purr he pushed in balls deep.  
He could lose control right now, fucking her raw and rough, fucking her hard and painful without any mercy, even harder and rougher than ever before – but he didn’t.   
He just fucked her tenderly and slowly, enjoying every little second of it, enjoying her cunt wrapped around his veiny cock. 

“Such a wet and hot cunt.” He sighed.  
Softly he fucked deep into her, hitting her g-spot and cervix.  
“So tight and young.” He moaned with a purr.  
Her walls fluttered around his cock.  
“It feels amazing, every little spot of that fresh pussy feels so innocent.”  
Soft and slow thrusts were penetrating her overstimulated pussy.  
“Thank you, baby. God, thank you for letting me fuck your underage body.” He sighed and purred. “You deserve my cock so much, so so much.” He moaned. “You were born for my cock. Fuck.” He panted. “You make me so fucking horny.”  
Emma panted.  
“Would it make you even hornier if you had two young cunts?”  
“It would.” He moaned right into her ear.  
She clenched around his cock, milked him softly.  
“I have a best friend… ”  
“What about her… ” John asked, still fucking her very slowly, his balls aching.  
“You said you feel sorry for her, because she can just enjoy a little boy cock… ” She moaned and sighed.  
John bent down, kissing her neck, biting her neck.  
“Do you want to set up another threesome?”  
Emma moaned.  
“Hmh,… just imagine it, Uncle John. She’s still 13, even younger than me.”  
John swallowed.  
“It’s not that easy.”  
“You told Sherlock; I’d love to tell her – we share everything. Make her your fucktoy. Another underage cunt for you… ”  
“Stop teasing me… ” He hissed and shot his cum deep into her. “Fuck, this just made me cum.” He panted and pulled out. “Turn around.” He said. 

Emma turned around, looking teasingly up to him.  
John bit his lip, grabbed her panty, pulled it away from her tummy while he was busy with his other hand – jerking off, shooting his cum into her already very sticky and dirty pants. 

“You little tease.” He moaned while filling her panties. “It’s not as easy as with Sherlock. I’ve to think about it, and if we can make that happen. Stop talking about it now.”

Thick white ropes covered her crotch and filled her panties.  
Thick white ropes covered her tummy and her panties.  
Thick white ropes covered her thighs. 

“Hmh, lovely. Such a dirty mess.” He murmured. “Let’s get back to bed, you’re still looking exhausted.” 

Emma calmed down a little bit while walking away with her stick cum covered and cum filled panties – happy that she had asked him, happy that he would think about it, hoping it would happen someday.  
She walked back to the bed, laid down next to Sherlock again.   
And just a little moment later she felt John behind her, a finger finding its way into her dirty panties – a finger found its way, slipped into her cunt.

Almost three hours later, when the sun was about to get up, Emma found herself in a situation, she hadn’t been before.   
She was strapped down in the bed – ropes around her wrist, ropes around her ankles, her legs and arms spread, her uncle sitting next to her, caressing her hair.  
Sherlock was standing at the end of the bed with a stick and a vibrating toy attached to it.   
And the vibrating toy was pressed against her cunt and clit. 

It wasn’t all – for the first time, she was wearing a ball gag. 

“You seem to be very horny again – I mean, I woke up because you fucked yourself wildly on my forefinger.” John smiled and caressed her hair. “This will give you a few orgasms, so we can have a normal breakfast.” 

Emma looked up to him, the vibration at her cunt and clit was very intense, already made her cum. She wiggled her hips wildly, wanted to feel more than just the toy.

“I know you would love to have some cock.” John said. “But that’s better than nothing, and it looks quite entertaining. It’s fun to watch, isn’t it, Sherlock?”  
“I can only agree.” Sherlock said and licked his lips, watching John’s niece shake and tremble, wiggle and squirt. 

Emma was panting and moaning behind the gag.  
She trusted them, it was alright being gagged and strapped down.  
The only bad thing was, she badly wanted to ride a cock.  
John bent down, kissed her sweaty head. 

“Just a few more, baby. Just a few more.” He murmured into her ear.

The vibrating massager was changing his speed and rhythm, made her squirt and gush right after calming down a little bit.  
She felt his uncle kiss her head, felt her uncle caress her head, felt her uncle taking care of her while she was tortured with that vibrating toy.

Saliva was running down her chin, she moaned and groaned behind the gag.  
Another orgasm hit her even before the last one was done.

Her body was shaking, she was pulling at the ropes, wiggling her arms and legs, pressing her head into the pillow.

“One more. Please one more for me, baby.” John purred into her ear. 

Sherlock didn’t let go, didn’t gave her time to calm down, still pushed the massager hard against her pussy and clit.  
Jesus Christ, this bed was a mess – her slip was a mess, soaked wet with cum and her gushing juices.  
A lovely sight.

Emma pinched her eyes close, her swollen clit was overstimulated, it felt like she would explode, and there was a bit of a release when she orgasmed a fourth time. 

“God, you look beautiful like that. Gagged and strapped down, your slip soaked wet, gushing and squirting, struggling and pulling at these ropes.” John groaned. “Just one more, baby. One more.”

Her moans behind the gag were begging him to stop, were begging him to fuck her and to make the intense tingling go away.   
But a fifth gushing orgasm was forced out of her, and her uncle still wasn’t satisfied.

“It’s just too good to see you gush and squirt like this. God, you’re such a mess, young lady. A last one for me, honey. I promise it’s the last one.”

Giving Sherlock a sign, his boyfriend not just pressed the vibrating toy against her messy slip, he even moved it, rubbed it across her cunt and clit.  
And little Emma was trembling and shaking, pulling at the ropes, moaning loudly behind the gag, begging and pleading with her eyes and moans.  
She was forced to have a sixth orgasm. 

Making her slip even wetter and dirtier, Sherlock and John stopped her playtime with her.

“Can you prepare breakfast?” He asked Sherlock with a smirk. “Don’t hurry.” He told him with a cheeky grin.  
Sherlock put the toy aside, passed the bed, walked to John, bent down to him, kissed his ear.  
“I’ll wait with breakfast if you aren’t done fucking her cunt. I think she deserves a good pounding after our playtime.” He whispered.  
“Make her a special seat.” John whispered and gave him a kiss. “Go and make breakfast, darling. We need some uncle and niece time.”

With a fast racing heart, Emma watched her uncle.  
He was freeing her wrists and ankles and kissing her forehead.

“Well done.” He praised her.

Being a slut, fucktoy and whore for her uncle and for Sherlock was absolutely amazing, this was better than anything else she had done in her life – but it was very exhausting.  
She looked up to John, who winked down and flipped her over in one easy motion.

He flipped her over, made her kneel on all four, grabbed her legs and spread them apart.  
He pushed the wet slip aside, grabbed his cock, rubbed it between her lips.  
She moaned, wanted to beg with words, but she was still wearing the gag.   
She wiggled her hips for him. 

“Oh, I know what you want slut.” He whispered. 

He knelt behind her, pushed all the way in, sighed.   
He heard her moan with pleasure, even heard something that sounded like ‘Thank you.’  
He pulled out, pushed all the way in again.

He looked down, pulled out again, pushed in again.   
He licked his lips.  
He loved to see when his thick head parted her lips, when his thick head pushed in, when the veiny shaft disappeared in her juicy hole.

Her slip was so wet it was literally dripping.  
He let his fingers run over it while he pulled out again.  
And before he pushed back in, he bent down and sucked at her wet sticky slip. 

“You’re such a messy fucktoy. I like that.” He groaned against her slip. “It tastes so good. My cum, your juices, underage innocent teen pussy.” He licked across the wet and sticky slip. “I think you will wear this till we have to get you clean for dinner with mum and dad.”

He pushed in again, moaning loudly, hearing Sherlock making breakfast. 

Emma grabbed the back rest of bed when John grabbed her shoulders, when he pounded away rough and hard.   
She threw her head back, moaned behind the gag, more saliva was drooling down her chin. 

John was panting and gasping behind her.  
His cock was hammering in and out.  
He pulled out every time, hammered in balls deep again.  
Hitting her g-spot.  
Hitting her cervix.  
He closed his eyes, threw his head back, got lost in a fantasy – breeding her over and over again.  
He licked his lips, grabbed her shoulders harder.

His thick and veiny cock made her cum.  
Her walls fluttered and clenched, she was squirting around his cock, moaning behind the gag, grabbing the back rest of the bed.  
He felt the pressure around his cock, his aching balls were hitting her hard. 

It was too tight.  
It was too wet.  
It was too hot.

“Fuck!”

He hadn’t wanted to cum that fast, but he couldn’t stop the orgasm anymore.  
Without any warning his body just flooded her womb with his hot seed.   
He couldn’t stop filling her up.  
God, this little girl would already be pregnant, if she wouldn’t take these god damn pills.

It was hard to stop flooding her with his cum, but before he shot the last few ropes, he managed to pull out.  
And he shot the last bits against her wet and sticky slip. 

“Breakfast would be ready.” Sherlock said loudly.

John sighed, rubbed her back, wiped his cock clean at her thighs.  
“Turn around.”  
His niece did, looked exhausted, she definitely needed some food and something to drink after their early morning playtime.   
He winked and unlocked the gag, gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“That was pretty good for the first time.” He winked softly. “Come on, you need breakfast.”

Emma smiled, rubbed her eyes, felt much better after the last orgasm – she felt satisfied.   
She stood up with slightly trembling thighs, went to the kitchen area with her uncle.  
She had needed that cock, she had needed this orgasm, reached by him fucking her.  
Emma got to the table, couldn’t wait to have breakfast – but she also couldn’t wait to have another playtime with them. 

She probably would think that she wasn’t normal, being that greedy for sex – but Uncle John had told her, that as a slut, fucktoy and whore she was supposed to be that horny, that she was supposed to beg and to be ready at any time. 

John pointed to her chair – attached to it two dildos.  
One for her pussy – thick and strong.  
One for her ass – structured, lubricated and vibrating slightly to make her ass already ready to be used after breakfast.  
“Panties aside.”

Emma bit her lip, smiled and got to the chair.  
She pushed her panties aside, breathed in and sat down slowly.  
Her eyes rolling back, a sigh left her mouth.

“Thank you for making breakfast, Sherlock.” She smiled with dreamy eyes.


	14. A broken Deal

The door to the bedroom in 221B Baker Street wasn’t closed.   
It wasn’t wide open but not closed at all.

Coming home from the morgue in the middle of the night, Sherlock wanted to join his boyfriend in bed, snuggling up to him under the blanket, getting hugged sleepily, getting kissed sleepily, hearing him snore silently again.   
John hadn’t been in the morgue with him; John had been in a pub having some food and drinks with Greg.

Sherlock opened the door to the bedroom – John seemed to be awake, since the bedside lamp light was shining through the open door.  
He stepped in.  
Just with one foot.  
His jaw dropped.

He had been right – John was awake.  
Awake, oh yes, he was awake.  
Awake and very active. 

A man at his age and with blonde hair was kneeling in their bed, grabbing the back rest of the bed.  
John was kneeling behind this man, a hand covering the man’s mouth to muffle his uncontrollably moans.   
John was kneeling behind him, fucking him hard, making the man leak precum into their bed. 

The man looked up, looked at him with horror, not joining John’s rhythm anymore.  
John looked up as well – heart pounding, but he didn’t stop fucking his cheating cock into that good-looking man.  
He raised his eyebrows, like he expected Sherlock just to go and wait somewhere else till they were done here. 

Sherlock just stood there, looked at John and this man, couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
He loved to see John cheat on him, loved to share him knowingly and without knowing – in the loft; well, basically everywhere in the world, but not in their bedroom and their bed.   
It had been a deal between them – no cheating in this bedroom.   
And there he was, cheating on him in their bedroom, in their bed.

John panted and grunted, still fucked the man.  
“We’re not done here, Sherlock.” John said and made clear that Sherlock wasn’t welcome right now. “Just wait somewhere else.” He said.  
He grabbed the man’s ass, threw his head back, moaned – it was like he had already forgotten that Sherlock was here. 

Sherlock eyed the scene again, before leaving the bedroom.

“Fuck! Your ass is perfect.” He heard his boyfriend praise another man’s ass.  
And he heard the man moan, the sounds not muffled anymore. 

\------------------------------------------------

Closing the door of 221B Baker Street a little while later to send the man home finally, John turned around to Sherlock, looked at him with soft and apologizing eyes.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Baker Street was so much closer.” He said with a soft and sweet voice, walking to Sherlock, grabbing his cheeks, kissing his forehead. “I love you, baby. It was just so much closer.”  
Sherlock looked into his eyes, pushed him away a bit, softly. He even smiled.  
He opened his suit trousers, pulled his hard cock out.  
“You owe me one.” Sherlock said. “Sat down and don’t face me.”

John smiled, licked his lips, raised his eyebrow.   
“Oh,… I love to owe you one, Mr. Holmes.” John said. “Really need this now, a good pounding by your beautiful cock.”  
He turned around, spread his ass cheeks, sat down right away.

He sighed and leaned back, loved to be stretched – and lube wasn’t really needed since the man had just eat him out and fingered him with lubricated skilled fingers.

Sherlock spread Johns legs.

In less than a blink of an eye, John felt his balls being grabbed so hard that his cock softened.  
In less than a blink of an eye, John felt his thick flaccid cock being stuffed into a metal cock cage.  
In less than a blink of an eye, John’s cock was caged. 

“Oh, are we a bit mad? I’m really sorry, Sherlock. I know we have a deal. I was just so horny, and Baker Street was just around the corner.”  
“A bit mad?! You just cheated in OUR bed! Of course, I am mad! You made me wait 2 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds! AFTER I caught you! You made me listen to your loud moans, to his loud moans for 2 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds!”  
“Sorry, baby.” John said and bit his lip.  
“I know you are. And I can tell you mean it. Nevertheless, you have done it.” Sherlock said. “When did you get here?”  
John rubbed his neck.  
“Um,… well. Greg wasn’t feeling to good, so he left early.” John confessed. “Oliver was here since 9.30pm.” John admitted.  
“So, this makes a total of 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 seconds. You’ve cheated on me with your greedy cock for 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 seconds – IN OUR bed; the one and only FORBIDDEN place to cheat on me. I think your cock has had a lot of fun in the last couple of hours, it should rest a bit.” Sherlock added. “I’ll edge you. I’ll delay and deny your orgasms for the next 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 seconds. It will be time for breakfast then, so we’ll go out, having a lovely and relaxed breakfast. When we’re back, I’ll milk your balls. I’ll milk you empty – so slow that it will take me another 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 seconds. I’ll let you out of this cage, you’ll get this dirty bed clean, and when there are fresh sheets and everything, you’ll fuck your cock into the sheets, making yourself cum - we’re quit then, honey.” He kissed John’s shoulder lovingly. “And I think that’s a pretty nice punishment for what you did, don’t you think?”  
John swallowed – already a bit too horny, because he had expected to have a horny Sherlock in bed begging him to fuck him with his cheating cock, even so he broke the deal.  
He nodded.  
“Yes,… yes, it’s a pretty nice punishment for what I did.” John agreed.

And it truly was better than not being allowed having sex with him for weeks, better than not being allowed to cheat for weeks, better than not being allowed to fuck his niece, and better than being forced into the cage for weeks, and absolutely much better than the worst case, losing Sherlock’s trust or him as a boyfriend.

He felt Sherlock’s fingers at his heavy balls, felt them tickle and play, while his ass was fucked.  
Sherlock knew, he was able to cum with the cage, and he absolute would be able to ruin every tiny torturous orgasm.  
He swallowed.

“I really do love you, Sherlock. I deserve this. I’m not complaining. I just want you to know, I really love you so much – and I am truly sorry, I broke the deal. I just couldn’t wait any longer to fuck this man.”

Sherlocks finger tickled him softly, fucked him teasingly.

“I know, John. I know this. I don’t doubt that. Don’t you worry. I love you, too. A lot, and I still do unconditionally.” He said and kissed his shoulder. “We just started your punishment. And you deserve this. Don’t dare to beg me at any time to stop. If you just beg me once to stop this punishment, you’ll stay in that cage for 6 weeks, 12 days and 48 hours, so basically for 8 weeks. No sex with me, no cheating at all, not seeing your niece, no porn – just nothing for you.”

John swallowed, closed his eyes – his balls were aching.  
He normally was the one being more dominant than Sherlock, but he knew his boyfriend was able to force him into these 8 weeks, not having any mercy with him or his needy cock.  
He would behave, the whole way through his deserved punishment.

\------------------------------------------------

John was lying on the kitchen table, covered with Sherlock’s cum – his sticky cum was in his grey hair, on his face, his chest, arms and tummy, on his caged cock and his legs.  
He was a complete mess by now.  
He was sweating and shaking, grabbing the table hard.

Sherlock’s cock wasn’t fucking him anymore.  
Sherlock had stuffed him with a very thin butt plug – he was pressing a massager against it, making it vibrate.  
He couldn’t really clench around it, but this was probably for his good, since Sherlock had another very bad punishment for him, if he would.  
If he’d cum before Sherlock denied his orgasm, he’d be stay in the cage even longer than 8 weeks. He’d stay in that cage for 12 weeks, 24 days and 92 hours – so basically twice as long.  
And even that would be something he deserved – since Sherlock had been very clear about cheating in their bed when they made this deal.

He had managed three hours so far.  
It felt like nothing.

A lot of orgasms had been denied, his balls were aching like hell – he wanted to cum so bad.   
God, he just should have taken this man to the loft.  
It would have been closer than his next allowed orgasm.

He bit his lips, moaned and grunted.  
It felt so good what Sherlock was doing – and he would have cum multiple times from it already.

“Just enjoy, darling.” Sherlock told him. “I don’t think there’s a need to empty your balls yet. You’ve probably emptied them quite a few times into another man’s ass while fucking him in OUR bed.” Sherlock said. “I heard you losing it quite a few times, I heard him praise you, for giving him so much cum.”

John swallowed, pinched his eyes close, tried not to think about cheating on Sherlock, tried not to think about fucking Sherlock, tried not to think about porn, tried not to think about his aunt and uncle playing with him, tried not to think about Emma.  
It was very hard, since he was normally thinking about one of these things.  
He tried to think about his time in Afghanistan – but well, he had a good time there as well, when it comes to sex; an amazing time with team-mates, with others working there, with locals. Blowjobs, handjobs, pussies, asses, group sex, gangbang, rape.  
Okay, he shouldn’t think about his time in the army.

He bit into his hand – another long-delayed orgasm was denied. 

\------------------------------------------------

John’s heart was hyperventilating since hours.  
He was kneeling in front of Sherlock; his lips wrapped around his luscious cock, just allowed to warm it.   
A hard and intense buzzing toy in his ass – normally a toy for woman; it always made them gush like hell.   
His arms were shaking; he was having a really hard time not to collapse on the floor.  
His whole body was shaking; his balls blue and filled and ready to explode. 

So far he had made it through this without complaining, without begging, without cumming hard.   
Sometimes he called Sherlock a sissy, since the detective was able to cum hard without being touched at all; but he himself probably was the bigger sissy, since he normally was able to cum very hard with his cock flaccid and caged and not being touched. 

“I could easily make this clitty of yours cum very hard. Just two minutes to go and I’ll milk you. I could be very mean and make you cum, just a few seconds beforehand. You’d deserve this – and I like seeing you cum like a girl – you’re clitty caged, you pussy penetrated, cumming hard.” Sherlock said while fiddling with his smartphone. “But I won’t. Your rude behaviour a couple of hours ago, when you dared to fuck this man even so I was standing in the room, when you dared to kick me out of my own bedroom, turned me on a little bit – that’s why I won’t make you lose this challenge here.”

“Stop this now.” He told him two minutes later, after he had denied him another orgasm. “Stand up and get dressed. I am hungry now.”

John panted and needed some time to get up. It wasn’t easy, he was absolute exhausted and spent. He was tired, he wanted to sleep, even so, he probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, but the last thing he wanted right now, was getting dressed to have a relaxing long breakfast somewhere.

\------------------------------------------------

Two hours.  
They have been out for breakfast for two long hours.  
They hadn’t been somewhere far away.  
They’ve had breakfast just around the corner, in a big café.   
Two fucking hours. 

It had been torture, massive torture.

But being back home, on his knees in front of his armchair, with his upper body resting on the sitting area, wasn’t much better.  
In fact, it was even more torture.

Sherlock milked him.  
And Sherlock was fucking awesome at milking.  
Milking always was torture in some way, but shit, Sherlock had a talent for it.  
He hated to be milked, but in some way he loved it deeply, especially when Sherlock was doing it.  
This man was able to milk him very quick, to enjoy his time or to make it last very long.  
This time, he was making it last very long.

He had promised him to milk him for 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 second – and he would do it.  
Sherlock would make sure his balls were milked after exactly 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 hours, as he has delayed and denied his orgasms for exactly 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 seconds – not a single second less, not a single second more; probably not even a nano second less or more.

John pressed his face into the sitting area of the armchair, he was panting into it.  
Happy to have some support under his upper body, since he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up any longer.

A very thin and small prostate toy was playing with his prostate.  
A very thin buzzing toy was buzzing at his heavy balls.  
His cock was still caged.  
His balls were aching massively.  
He was drooling saliva; he was sweating and small drops of cum were dripping onto the floor.

It must look like a water tap that was out of order - every now and then a little drop into the sink.

He felt release but no release at all, it was so slow that he felt his exploding and aching balls for hours and hours.

It wasn’t getting any better at the beginning – not at all.  
He had hoped, Sherlock would let go of him for a while, then milking him a bit faster.  
But well,… that had been a stupid thought.  
His boyfriend was untiringly.  
He was able to think for hours in one position, he had been able to sulk for hours, he was able to experiment for hours and hours and hours, he was able to annoy people for hours and hours.   
And he was able to sit here for hours to milk him slow but constantly. 

It was starting to get better.  
After being milked for a few hours already, it got better.  
His balls were still aching and feeling like there hadn’t been a release, but on the floor was already a huge amount of cum.

“Will you cheat in this bed ever again?”  
“No.” John hissed and panted.   
“Have you ever cheated in this bed before.  
“No!” John panted, grabbing his armchair.   
“Have you ever thought about doing it?”  
“No!” John bit into the armchair – it felt better, but the exhaustion he felt made it in fact harder.  
“Will you ever think about doing it again?”  
“No.”  
“Will you ever consider thinking about doing it again?”  
“No!”

He wished he had just fucked this man at the pub, or in the little alleyway, or just taken him to the loft or going with him.   
He deserved it so much, but it was hell – and it was even worse that he in fact enjoyed this hell in some way.

“Have you been milked by your uncle and aunt?” Sherlock asked to tease him.  
“I… I have.” John murmured; he couldn’t believe he was still able to answer his questions.  
“Often?”  
“Very often,… almost every time I’ve seen them.”  
“Tell me more.” Sherlock said while playing with the two toys – with one he was teasing John’s prostate, with one he was teasing his balls.  
John swallowed.  
“I… I can’t, Sherlock.”  
“Oh, I think you can manage.” Sherlock said in a serious voice.  
John grabbed the chair harder, drooled more saliva.  
“Some… sometimes I was caged. But… they… they…” He moaned and bit the sitting area. “had a special table. Wasn’t caged then. My cock was hanging through a hole, they milked my cock like an utter of a cow.” He said faster, moaned again, another few drops dripped on the floor. “I had to drink it.” He said fast again – it was easier this way.  
“Do you would love to get used by them again?”  
John swallowed, bit his lips.  
He nodded.

A drop.

A drop.

Another drop.

Milking him very slow and teasing – watching the clock. 

\---------------------------------------------

Sherlock had milked him exactly 6 hours, 12 minutes and 48 seconds.   
And by the time he had stopped, no more cum had been trapped in his balls or cock.  
He had made sure his balls were empty, completely empty after all these hours, after all these minutes and seconds.

He had made him clean the floor – but it hadn’t been a treat.  
He hadn’t been allowed to lick his cum from the floor, he had needed to clean it up with a damp cloth.  
And after that, Sherlock had made him get fresh sheets to clean up the dirty bed. 

The bed was looking bright and fresh again.   
New sheets and everything, fresh air after letting some air in to get the smell of cheating sex out of this bedroom. 

With a hard cock John was kneeling in the bed, fucking into the sheets, or to be precise he was fucking his cock between two pillows.   
It was hard to fuck properly; it was more a humping and rubbing his cock against two pillows. 

He was sweaty and exhausted but in ecstasy.   
He wanted to cum so badly after all this torture.

“This cock really doesn’t get enough.” Sherlock teased him. “What would you do if there wouldn’t be someone available for a day?”  
“There’s always someone available – in one way or the other.” John panted.

John panted and gasped, moaned and grunted, fucked the two pillows hard and rough, was literally raping them. 

“You know what I love about you – you’re such a kind and handsome soul and always very helpful – but when it comes to sex, you have this really bad, perverted and almost rapist soul.” He told him, knowing that John normally didn’t need to rape someone to get sex, knowing that last time John had raped someone, it had been back in Afghanistan. 

John threw his head back, grunted again.  
He grabbed the sheets harder, raped the pillows rougher and harder.  
He felt his orgasm rush through his body.  
His body was shaking heavily.

He felt a massive release, but since his balls were as empty as they haven’t been in a very long time, there wasn’t cum.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” John moaned in ecstasy, pounding away into the pillows. “This feels like being a little boy again.” He moaned and grunted, enjoying his orgasm without any cum. “A massive orgasm, but not yet able to get messy.”

Sherlock watched his boyfriend shake and shiver, tremble and jerk through his massive orgasm.  
Sherlock watched him for a few minutes – the body of his boyfriend was in complete ecstasy wasn’t stop shaking through its orgasm for several minutes. 

But when he reached the end of his orgasm, John collapsed onto the bed.  
The overheated and overstimulated body turned on his side, was panting heavily.  
Now,… a little bit of cum was dripping out of his flaccid cock. 

Sherlock stepped closer.  
He bent down, looked straight into John’s face, who looked at him exhausted and collapsed.  
“Don’t dare to do this EVER again!” Sherlock said with his dark and serious voice.  
He grabbed John’s cheeks.  
“We’re quit now.” He told him.  
His thumbs were caressing his cheeks.  
“Let me take care of you. Close your eyes, just rest a bit, I’ll get you something to eat and to drink, I’ll be back for a cuddle and a snuggle, really quick.”

John couldn’t say anything, just smiled when Sherlock kissed his forehead, just smiled when Sherlock left the bedroom. 

He was beyond exhaustion.  
He had fucked for hours, played for hours, had been fucked for hours, but he had never felt this exhausted.   
Sherlock’s punishment had been hard and tough.  
He was beyond exhaustion – his cock was getting hard, but he even was too exhausted to help himself.

He was diving into a nap.  
And the next thing he felt was Sherlock’s hand a couple of minutes later.  
Helping him out very softly and satisfying.


	15. Babysitting

Emma wrapped her arms around John’s neck, hugging him happily.   
“Uncle John!”  
“Emma!”  
He wrapped her arms around her, kissed her cheek.

His brother-in-law smiled to John and Emma, smiled to Sherlock.  
“I have to go back to work. Thank you for watching her this afternoon.” He said, had fetched up his daughter from school during his lunch break.  
He knew his daughter would come home earlier from school this Friday, and normally he would have been home earlier this Friday as well, but one had asked him to work as long as usual.  
He and his wife didn’t like it to let her all by herself; they trusted her, they were just afraid something might happen to her – so when John and Sherlock agreed to look after her, he had been pretty happy.  
Sherlock smiled.  
“No problem at all. When will you be home?” He asked, knowing that John’s sister was working in Cardiff this week, and she wouldn’t come back till Sunday afternoon.   
“6pm… I hope that’s alright.”  
“Yes, of course. We will find something to do. Don’t worry. It’s easy to take care of her, so we’ll manage. We have managed before.” Sherlock smirked.  
“She’s always listening when she’s around you two. But sometimes she’s a brat when she’s just with us.” He grinned.  
“Teenagers.”

“I’ve heard that.” Emma smirked. “I can handle these two – the silver-fox and the curly-head.”  
John and Sherlock grinned, her dad as well.  
“Good.” He stepped out of the house. “See you three at six.”  
Sherlock, John and Emma waved him goodbye. 

Emma grinned when the door was closed.   
“Thank goodness I didn’t agree to go to the shopping centre with my friends.”  
John raised his eyebrow.  
“Do you think you’ll have more fun with us?”  
“I’ll – or will you just look after me?” She asked with big eyes. “You already fucked me in my room when they were downstairs. We can have sex in my room till he’s back, right?” She asked with begging eyes.  
“That was like two month ago.”   
“And exactly a month ago, you get me Sherlock as a surprise – Sherlock and a threesome. We should celebrate that.”  
John chuckled.  
“It’s alright, sweetie. Of course, we’ll have fun.”  
Emma grinned.  
“He’s a brat sometimes.” She said to Sherlock.  
“I know.” Sherlock laughed. 

With a grin on their faces, they went upstairs – upstairs with the backpack they brought with them. 

Emma smiled to them, very excited and happy to see them.   
“Can I undress?” She asked impatiently.  
John nodded.  
“You should. We want to play with your naked young body, little girl.”  
Emma beamed at him and got to work.

While she got rid of her blouse, her pullover, her skirt, bra and slip, Sherlock and John opened the backpack, pulled out a thin woollen blanket and covered her bed with it.  
They shouldn’t get this bed too dirty with their load, there wasn’t time to clean up her sheets and everything – they wanted to fuck her, they needed to clean her properly, there wasn’t time to clean her sheets as well.

They both undressed, her cocks hard as soon as they laid eyes on John’s naked niece. 

They stepped to her, licking their lips, ready to abuse that 14-year old girl.  
John grabbed her.  
“Ready?”  
“Always,… I am your slut.”  
“That’s the right answer.” He winked and lifted her up easily. 

She wrapped her legs around him – her heart racing fast. 

He let her sink a little bit.  
His cock parted her lips.  
Sherlock’s lubricated cock ripped her ass open.  
She hissed and panted, pinched her eyes close.

“Sorry, babe. There’s no time to get you a proper preparation. We’ve just a couple of hours.”

He let sink her a little bit more.  
His veiny cock slid into her tight pussy.  
Sherlock’s cock slipped into her tight butt hole.  
John was the one carrying her on his arms – it seemed like it wasn’t an effort at all. 

He lifted her up, let her sink.  
He felt her tight and wet pussy – it made him sigh happily.  
Finally, an underage hole around his cock.  
He heard her moan, heard her gasp and pant.   
It sounded enjoyable but also a bit painful.

Sherlock closed his eyes, enjoyed his cock up her ass.  
In the last month, he had enjoyed this underage girl a few times with John – and for fucks sake, he had had the most amazing orgasms during it.   
He was happy he had tried it. 

John was lifting her up, let her sink again.  
Slowly and teasingly.  
He made her their fucktoy, their fleshlight to masturbate.   
Slowly and teasingly, his arms still strong enough to carry her.

Oh, they would make her beg today.

Emma moaned, wrapped her arms around John’s neck.  
She moaned loudly, felt their cocks just teasingly.   
It was a lovely play, a soft play.  
She loved it, let them have their way with her like this.

Bouncing just teasingly and slowly up and down got unbearable after 15 minutes.  
Their play was still too slow and too soft.  
She was right in front of the point of no return, but she couldn’t get over the edge like this.   
She was right in front of the edge since more than ten minutes.

Emma started to beg them.  
She praised their cocks, praised their cum, talked dirty, called herself their slut, their fucktoy, their whore, even said they could rape her hard.  
But her uncle wasn’t lifting her up faster or harder.  
All she was feeling was their cocks pumping thick and warm cum into her holes.

They were both filling her up to the brim, their balls still aching, their balls still full – thick cum running down her legs, dribbling out of her pussy and her ass.  
They were both moaning and sighing.  
And she was begging them desperately. 

She had to beg another 15 minutes.  
She had to feel them spurting their cum into her again – hot and thick seed.  
She had to feel their cum running down her legs again.   
She had to feel this slow and teasing bouncing another 15 minutes before the pace changed.

She was sweating – her cunt desperately screaming for a hard fuck, her ass begging for it, too.  
Sherlock was sweating – his balls still aching, still full, even so he had shot a huge amount in her ass, most of it was running down her legs; she was a mess.  
John was sweating – his arms still carrying her effortless, his balls aching and full, his cum running down his niece’s legs; he loved to see her covered in cum. 

John had mercy with her.  
He could have played this game even longer, but he and Sherlock had something else in mind for this afternoon.   
He bounced her up and down faster and harder, rougher.  
His cock twitched happily, feeling her wet clenching and fluttering pussy. 

“That’s what you want, slut?”  
“Yeees! That’s it!” She moaned loudly, her pussy quivering.   
“Come on, make yourself dirty.” He told her to cum. 

Her legs were already shaking, her body as well.  
She had been on the edge for almost 30 minutes.  
She clenched hard around their cocks, squirted around her uncle’s cock.  
Her juices were running down her thighs, down her legs.   
Her heart was racing fast, she grabbed John’s shoulder.   
It was rough, it was hard, it was intense and deep – it didn’t stop.

John and Sherlock didn’t stop – being horny for her, having a great stamina, having their balls full and hard, they didn’t have to stop.  
John’s underage niece was exhausted, her body trembling and a mess, luckily supported and held in place. 

She maybe would have asked them to stop, but she couldn’t – she was just able to be completely silent or to moan like a whore as soon as she gushed and squirted all over again.   
She had begged them for almost half an hour to use her like the slut and fucktoy she was, to use her like a whore, to even rape her if they wanted to. She had begged her for almost half an hour to have their way with her.  
She had got what she had asked for, for almost half an hour.

For almost half an hour, John had bounced her up and down rough and raw.   
He and Sherlock had used her like the slut and fucktoy she was, like a whore – they somehow even raped her, since she probably would have asked them to sop if she would have been able to.  
Well that underage slut had asked for it – why should they deny her this wish.

They had made her gush and squirt again and again.  
They had filled her up a few times, emptied their balls.  
Cum and pussy juices were running down her legs.

John lifted her up one last time, let her down, hold her tight.

“Hmh,… your daddy wanted us to watch you, because he’s scared something might happen to you when you’re all by yourself. If he’d know that you probably would be much safer while being alone.” He smirked, kissed her head. “Jesus, if he’d know what just happened to his daughter; if he’d know what’s happening to her right now. His little girl got just fucked an hour, in her pussy and her ass, filled up over and over again, gushing over and over again – his little girl is such a mess now, and she made a mess on the floor.” He kissed her head again. “You should get down, honey. Lick this mess away.”

Emma snuggled up against him. 

“He’ll never know. And I maybe would be safer, if I wouldn’t want that to happen. I feel so sleepy but satisfied and so good.” She murmured, not feeling dizzy anymore. 

She stopped hugging him, knelt down.  
It wasn’t the first time she had to clean up a mess she made – her uncle had asked her to do this beforehand.   
She just smiled to herself – it had been a good idea to ask his uncle to fuck her. She would have missed a lot – a tiny boy cock probably was absolutely boring.   
She darted out her tongue, licked through the sticky mess of cum and her own juices.

John and Sherlock stepped closer to each other, smiled at each other.  
They grabbed their own balls, played with them while watching Emma, who was completely distracted.

“She took it pretty well.” Sherlock said.  
“Oh yeah, she did. But, well, she asked for it.” John said. “But it was enough now. I’d have loved to go on, but I think she would have fainted any time soon or at least felt quite uncomfortable. She’s still doing all of this willingly, I want to keep it like that, and for that she needs to feel comfortable, even so there’s pain or a hard time for a bit.”   
Sherlock nodded.  
“Would you really not stop, if she ask you to?”  
“I wouldn’t.” John said, watching his niece licking away a lot of cum and pussy juices. “She started this, Sherlock. If she wants me to stop this, she’ll have a problem.” John grinned. “Well, maybe she can get out of it when she’s eighteen. But I’d rape her till she turns eighteen.”  
“This turns me on.” Sherlock admitted.   
“Don’t say.” John grinned and looked to Sherlock’s hard cock.

They watched her, talking and crawling their balls, getting them hard and horny, full and blue again. 

It took her a while to clean up the floor, but as soon as she did, she looked up and searched for them. 

Sherlock was lying in bed already, was lying on his back, the blanket they brought under his naked body.  
Her uncle was sitting in bed, smiling to her.

“Done?” He asked.  
“Yes!” She smiled and licked her lips, she tasted Sherlock, her uncle, herself.  
“Come here, sweetie. We’re not done with you, yet.

Emma got up, went to the bed, crawled into it, beaming to them.   
She rubbed her eyes, chewed her lips, waiting for them to tell her what would happen. 

“We want to try something new.” John told her with a smile.   
“And what is it? What will we do?” She asked excited.  
“Your tight underage cunt will get two cocks at once.” John winked. “Sherlock and I will fuck your soaked wet pussy at the same time.”  
Emma blinked, bit her lip. Her uncle already stretched her tight pussy widely with his thick and long cock – Sherlock’s cock was slender, but still thick and curved; his cock wasn’t as long as her uncle’s cock, but still very long for her tiny underage pussy.  
“Will… will this fit?” She asked shy and unsure.  
“We will make it fit, honey.” He winked. “Haven’t you seen this in the porn you watched?”  
“I saw it,… but the girls were adults and experienced.”  
“You are very experienced for a 14-year old girl.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, we make it fit. It will hurt, it will be painful, but I promise you, you will like it, you will feel pleasure and we’ll make you cum.”  
Emma breathed in heavily, chewing her lips.  
John winked charmingly.  
“Just relax, darling. We have lube, you want this, everything will be fine. Act like a brat and it will be hell. It’s that easy.” John flirted with a smooth and charming voice.

Again, he had told her he would rape her, if she turned him down – and what was she doing?  
She smiled and smirked because of his flirt, because of his smooth and charming voice.  
John winked.

“Come on, sit down on Sherlock’s lap, face him. His cock is lubricated and mine will be, too.”

Sherlock was amazed how easy it was to get her want this.   
He was amazed that Emma just smiled and wasn’t even scared, even so John had just told her, he would force her, that they would rape her, if she would say no to this.  
He was amazed what an impact his flirting and charming voice had on Emma.  
He liked it – it played into his hands, since he really wanted to double fuck her too young pussy.

Emma smiled down to Sherlock, get on his lap, sat down, felt his lubricated curved cock parting her lips, entering her pussy, sliding in.  
“Hey… ” She said, not that shy anymore. She even gave him a kiss.  
“Hello, little girl.” He winked with his bright eyes. “Excited?”  
“Very excited.”  
“You won’t regret it, kitten. Just stay relaxed, even if it hurts.”  
“Will you distract me?” She asked him with a smile.  
“I will.” He winked again.   
Emma smiled down to him, his lubricated hard cock buried deep in her underage pussy.

John licked his lips, knelt down between Sherlock’s legs.   
He could stretch her with his fingers first – one finger, two fingers, three and four, then his cock.  
But he didn’t.  
He would do it slowly, right away with his cock.

He grabbed his cock, rubbed it across her stuffed entrance.

Emma chewed her lips, looked straight into Sherlock’s eyes, who winked at her.  
He gave her a kiss, played with her lips, caressed her back, distracting her.

John nudged at her stuffed entrance.  
Very slowly and pain for a long while building up, or a little push and a bit more pain right away but getting better?  
He felt her relax a bit due to Sherlock’s kiss and his caresses – his chance.

He pushed the head in – the young girl tensed up, screamed into Sherlock’s kiss. 

John sighed – it felt amazing.   
He didn’t move, let her get used to it.   
He looked down, looked down to her ripped open cunt.  
He licked his lips. 

It was teamwork.  
Sherlock kissed her, caressed her – and as soon as she relaxed a little bit, John pulled out for a little moment, giving her a little break.  
His well lubricated cock pushed in again, when Sherlock made her moan with his kiss.  
He pushed in the head of his cock and just a little bit of his shaft. 

Emma bit Sherlock’s lip, she moaned painfully and tensed up, whimpered. 

“You’re doing well, kitten.” John said softly. “You’re doing so well. You make me so proud. God this looks delicious, baby.” He praised her. “Love you.” He whispered, feeling her relax a little bit. “That’s my girl.” He murmured. 

He pulled out, bent down, kissed Sherlock’s cock and her entrance.  
He gave her a little break, gave her and Sherlock soft kisses, while they were kissing again – Sherlock was distracting her again, and his kisses didn’t fail as well.

Licking his lips and grabbing his cock again, he pushed in slowly.  
He really didn’t want to hurt her too much, but this time he pushed halfway in – he would hurt her anyway, but this way, he would do it less often. 

“Good girl.” He said, when she was screaming and whimpering. “It will get better, baby. It will get better.” He murmured. “Relax, everything is alright. You look fucking great with two cocks in your pussy.” He said softly. 

He wasn’t moving, waited for her to relax.   
Her pussy had been wet, not just because of the lube, it had been wet with her own juices – he was sure she was feeling a tingling under all the pain.  
He bent down, kissed her back. 

“Sweetie, I know it hurts, but it will hurt even more when you tense up.” He murmured softly. “Relax for me and Sherlock. We all want to have fun, hmh? It will get much better when you force yourself to relax.” 

His words didn’t fail – his niece tried to relax, tried to force herself to relax her muscles. 

She did her best, wanted to make him proud, wanted to make them proud.  
She wanted to experience it, she was curious – and Sherlock’s kisses and caresses were helping her as well.

As soon as John felt her relax a lot more, he pushed in all the way.

Sherlock moaned loudly – feeling that tight and now ripped open underage cunt and John’s cock was amazing.  
John moaned and groaned loudly as well – he felt her fluttering underage cunt and Sherlock’s twitching cock.  
Emma moaned painfully – she felt her cunt stuffed and ripped open, felt both their cocks twitch, felt it sparkle; it was painful, very painful, but also very good.

John bent down, kissed her back again.  
“Sweetie, you take it so well.” He said softly. “Let’s make you cum.”   
He kissed her back one last time.

It wasn’t just John who started moving, Sherlock moved his hips as well.

The two men moved their hips slowly.  
Sherlock a little bit less.  
John moved them slowly but deep.  
Her pussy was wet with her juices and lube, and while they slowly fucked her with their cocks, they stretched her, made it a bit easier to move, made it a bit less painful for her.

Emma grabbed the blanket next to Sherlock.  
It was still hurting a lot, but it get better the longer they fucked into her.  
It get better because they stretched her, because she was getting used to it, because she got wetter.   
Emma couldn’t believe it – she was in her bed on a Friday afternoon, her dad at work and the two men who were supposed to look after her, were fucking her cunt, without anyone knowing it.

Excitement hit her – when she was thinking about her dad, who probably thought that she, Sherlock and Uncle John were just sitting in front of the telly.  
She grinned – oh no, they weren’t.  
Excitement hit her again – she wasn’t sitting in front of a telly, she was getting fucked with two cocks at the same time; her cunt was getting stretched widely, she was stuffed with two cocks.

Euphoria and ecstasy.

It helped them all.  
The euphoria and ecstasy made her relax, made it much less painful, made it easier for John and Sherlock.  
It absolutely helped them all.

Excitement and ecstasy rushed through John’s body.  
“Such a good slut.” He moaned.  
He looked down to her double fucked cunt, bit his lip – he needed to pound her. 

John grabbed her hips, fucked into her cunt faster and harder, made her and Sherlock moan louder.  
He bent down, kissed her shoulder and back a few times, fucked her rougher.  
He licked across her shoulder, bit into it, grabbed between her legs, found her clit.   
John’s fingers rubbed across her swollen clit, made her moan even louder and euphoric, made her move in ecstasy. 

He got lost – pounded her, felt Sherlock pound her rougher and deeper as well, felt her joining them in ecstasy.  
He was lost in ecstasy; Sherlock was lost in ecstasy.  
He got more and more lost while pounding her rough and wild, that he almost fucked her bluntly and ruthlessly – he almost lost control, and with that he probably would make her scream with pain and sob with panic.

“Fuck. You’re such a greedy fucking whore.” He moaned enthusiastically. “Look at you, just 14 and two cocks in your underage whorish pussy. Fucking yourself on these two cocks in ecstasy.”

His voice and words made Sherlock cum.  
His voice and words made Emma cum.  
They both moaned.  
Sherlock emptied his balls in her, enjoying her puckering cunt and John’s veiny twitching cock.  
Emma gushed and squirted, enjoying these two twitching cocks and the cum she got – it had been hell at the beginning, now she loved it.

John licked his lips – once he fucked bluntly into her, buried his cock deep in her, stayed there to empty his balls.

Stuffed with two cocks, stretched and ripped open, Emma’s body trembled and shivered while both men emptied their balls, while their thick cum was pushed out, while their thick cum made her belly bulge. 

Feeling her tight stuffed cunt, hot and wet, made them cum uncontrollably.   
They had wanted to cover her body with cum, but they couldn’t stop covering her walls with cum, couldn’t stop filling her up.  
They had wanted to cover her body with cum, but they just pulled out when the last drop had filled her up.

John sighed, wiped his sweat away.  
“Well, that was fucking outstanding, fucktoy.” He smacked her ass softly. 

Almost two hours later, Emma was lying on her bed – showered and dry, cleaned up.  
There had been time for John and Sherlock to masturbate and to cover her body, face and hair with cum – at least.  
They had done it in the shower, without the water running.  
And when they had messed her up, John had sent Sherlock into Emma’s room to clean up everything, while he had been busy in the bathroom with his niece.  
He had cleaned her hair, her face and her body – he had washed her hair, her face and her body. He had cleaned up her pussy and her ass, with the enema they had brought with them. He had cleaned her probably.  
And while he had done that, he had hugged and kissed her, he had cuddled her – he had made sure she felt loved and appreciated, like a good girl and his beloved niece; he had made sure she felt absolutely good and fine with what had happened.

Now, Emma was lying on her bed – naked.  
She looked to her uncle – there was something new again.

He was softly rubbing cooling crème around her cunt and rim muscle, even rubbed it into her cunt and butt hole – it was the kind of cooling crème one was able to rub into cunts and asses.

“You can still go to the toilet. You don’t have to pee in them.” He told her, since she was lying on a spread diaper. “I just want you to wear them. You can open them in the bathroom when you have to pee or to poo.” He smiled, and he softly shoved a medium sized lubricated plug into her tight and soft butt hole. “I want you to wear them till we see each other on Wednesday.” He winked and still prepared her – he pushed a vaginal exercise Kegel ball into her pussy. “They are not that thick so one shouldn’t see them that much when you wear jeans.” He bent down, kissed her clit, before closing the diaper at the cello tape.” He eyed her, winked and patted her cheek. “Looking good in them.” He stood up, gave her sweatpants. “Make sure mum and dad won’t find them.” 

Emma sat up, looked down, bowing her head.  
It felt weird, but the way her uncle was talking about it, made her think and feel she was turned on by it.  
She got into her sweatpants, stood up, feeling the plug and the Kegel ball as well as the diaper. 

“Have auntie Sue and uncle Jack made you wear them, too?”  
John looked to her, nodded.  
“Yes. A lot of times.”  
“Have you just worn them?”  
“No. Sometimes, when I spent a week or two with them during school break, I had to pee and poo in them.”  
“Wow,… have you managed to do this?”  
“The first time they wanted me to do it, they strapped me down in a nappy. I haven’t been able to move or to stand up. So, at some point I just needed to pee and poo and couldn’t hold it back any longer. After that it’s not that hard anymore. I liked it back then, now I like it the other way around.” He winked.  
“How old have you been?”  
“Seven. They made me wear them, made me pee and poo in them till they stopped using me when I was 18.”  
Emma licked her lips.  
“We just saw them last weekend. It was interesting since I know what they did with you.” She said. “What else did they do when you wore them?”  
John smiled.  
“Darling, we should get downstairs, your dad will be here any second.” He said and walked towards the stairs. “They fucked me, ripped a hole in it and fucked me. I don’t like to wear them anymore, but I love to see others wearing them.” He winked.

He walked downstairs; Emma followed him.

Sherlock had been downstairs already, just in case Emma’s dad turned up while they were still preparing Emma.  
And just a few minutes after John and Emma had joined him on the sofa, her dad had turned up. 

They were saying goodbye. 

Emma felt her dad’s arm around her shoulder.  
John and Sherlock were standing outside, smiling at them, John had the backpack in his hand.  
“Thanks for the fun we had, Uncle John.” She smiled innocently. “And thanks to you Sherlock, for helping me.” She said and meant his kisses and distraction during the beginning of that double vaginal fuck.  
Her dad grinned.  
“What happened here?”  
John grinned.  
“Oh, we just played a few games. Instead of sitting in front of the telly we were a bit more active. And your daughter wasn’t fit enough, so Sherlock helped her to win against me.”   
Emma’s dad laughed.  
“Well, it’s a bit unfair. You were in the army – you’re fitter than anyone.”  
John grinned.  
“That’s why Sherlock helped her. It was great fun.”  
“And you made her sleepy. That’s good, so I don’t have to argue with her about bedtime.” Emma’s dad grinned.  
Emma grinned.  
“But they made me hungry, dad. Come on. You can talk another time. Let’s order some takeaway and have some ice cream before, mum isn’t here.”

John and Sherlock grinned.

“You heard my daughter. Thanks a lot for taking care of her this afternoon. The best babysitters.” He smiled. 

John and Sherlock smiled, nodded and waved, saying goodbye, before walking down the driveway.

A few metres away from the house, they grinned at each other.  
“Best babysitters.” Sherlock grinned cheekily. “Worst, if he’d know what we’re doing with his daughter and your niece.”  
John smirked.   
“Well, he can be pretty happy that his daughter isn’t getting fucked by some rude and stupid boy. Who can say that their daughter is getting well fucked by her uncle and his boyfriend?” He grinned. “Something else. I hope you have made sure that the cameras you installed in her room right after he texted us in the morning, are working.”  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“It wasn’t the first time that I broke into a house or building, John. It wasn’t the first time I installed cameras. Of course, I checked if they are working. And they worked perfectly fine.”  
“How many did you hide in her bedroom?”  
“Enough to hurry to the loft now, to watch what we just did to her while you fuck me raw.”

John grabbed Sherlock’s hand.  
Having his niece around him and having the loft that close to her was fantastic – and he would take advantage of it for the next years, maybe even longer.  
Nothing would stop him.


	16. A Hiking Trip

Just a few years ago, when his grandparents had died, his parents had moved to the house in the Highlands of Scotland.   
This weekend and the next few days, they were visiting them.   
He and Sherlock, his sister, her husband, her daughter.

Two days ago, they had arrived, but there hadn’t been a chance to fuck young Emma after they had made her squirt in her shorts during the drive.  
Sitting in the back of the car, his brother-in-law busy with driving, his sister busy with telling him how to drive, he and Sherlock had teased Emma all the way to Scotland.   
She had been sitting between - access to her shorts and panties covered pussy for both.   
She had teased her, had denied her every orgasm until the very end. 

The cheeky little slut had been very clever before getting out of the care with her shorts and the sitting area messed up – she had just dropped an open water bottle making herself and the seating area even wetter, and her parents sorry for her wet shorts. 

Today was a very special day.  
His sister and her husband had wanted to go to a very old antique flea market a few villages away, their parents had wanted to stay at home to prepare a big dinner for all of them – and he and Sherlock had taken Emma for a day trip.  
Hiking. 

Unfortunately, the old shack was a ruin for years now, otherwise, he would have loved to shag his niece right on the spot where he had been ‘abused’ quite a lot of times.  
There hadn’t been a plan where to go, they just had wanted to be alone with Emma and Emma had wanted to be alone with them.

“Let’s see if we can get in.” John said, standing in front of a small abandon looking cabin.

He used the handle, the door opened right away.  
He stepped in.  
This place looked rotten.  
It smelled rotten.  
The other two followed him.

A loud thud.

John turned his head around.  
“What was that?” He asked.  
Sherlock pointed to the door – he had heaved a big wooden plank up to two hooks, locking the door.  
John grinned.  
“Great.” He smirked. “This place looks rotten and abandoned.” He said while closing the foul-smelling curtains of the windows.   
Emma tried to switch on the lights – the big one wasn’t working, but a small one was, spending dimmed light.  
“But the lights are working.” She smiled.   
Sherlock looked around.

A rotten kitchen, not usable anymore, if it ever was – at least the sink was working, water was running down his hands; surprisingly it was clear water.  
A wooden old table, four old wooden chairs, an old rocking chair.  
A sofa that looked messy and damaged.  
Dirt everywhere – from old cans to plastic, leaves and paper.   
An old TV that probably wasn’t working anymore.  
A fireplace, probably not working either – but not necessary anyway, it was warm enough today.  
A loo – if you can describe it like that; it was a camping loo, not quite clean like the whole place.

“Saying that this looks rotten and abandoned is a nice way to describe this place, John.”

John grinned.  
“Well, genius detective. Some people must have been here. Or haven’t you seen the used condoms on the ground between all the other dirt? And just look at this bed.” He said and pointed to the big rusty bed next to him. “These sheets don’t look too bright. This bed is a fucking mess of dry cum and other body fluids. I think we’re not the first ones to have sex here.”  
He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Will we stay here?” Emma asked.  
John nodded.  
“We will. That’s a great spot. Just an hour to walk home. It’s… ” He looked at his watch. “10am now. We’ve to be back at 7pm. So, we’ve 6 hours. You can have a good cleaning in the bathtub, they won’t be surprised when we come back sweaty after a day out hiking. Better get rid of your clothes. I don’t want to waste a second of these six hours.” He winked.

It wasn’t the cleanest place, in fact it was absolutely dirty, but nevertheless, Emma started to undress.   
John walked to Sherlock, looking up to him, talking with him quietly.  
“We can mess her up today.” He grinned. “Let’s start with a double for her pussy. And we have enough time to prepare her for a double anal. Anything you fancy?”  
“Sounds great!” Sherlock agreed, whispered. “Would like to see you fuck her on that dirty table.”  
“Oh, that’s good.” John said. “I also put the special double dildo in the backpack, would like to have a go with her, while she sucks your cock or eats you out.”  
“Did you bring the chastity belt for her?”  
“I did.” John smirked. “We’ll get her in it when we’re done. In two days, we’re back home, having dinner with my sister, I’ll get her out before we leave.”

“Are you getting rid of your clothes, or what?” Emma said.

The two men were turning her heads around.  
Emma was sitting in the messy bed, probably lots of people had been fucked in before.

Not wasting anymore time, John and Sherlock got rid of their clothes, just dropping them onto the dirty floor.  
They stepped to the dirty bed, crawled into it.  
It felt a bit damp.

John smiled to Emma, couldn’t wait to get dirty with them in this dirty, rotten and abandoned cabin.   
He eyed her young body, raised his eyebrow.

“Get your cute young body onto Sherlock’s lap and his delicious cock in your wet pussy. Face me.”

Sherlock was lying, half sitting in the damp messy bad.  
He watched John’s niece climb onto him; she was showing him her back.   
He felt her hand around his hard cock, guiding it to her wet pussy.  
A sigh escaped his mouth when he felt the tip of his cock parting her lips.  
A purr escaped his mouth when the tip of his cock slipped into her greedy underage cunt.  
He watched her sitting down, guiding his cock into her pussy.  
He heard her sigh and purr.

“Finally.” Sherlock and Emma moaned.

John licked his lips, cock in his hands.  
Finally – absolutely true. Finally having alone time with her – and could there be a better place than this cabin?  
He looked down, licked his lips again – seeing his niece’s pussy stretched with Sherlock’s cock was pure art.  
He stretched out his hand, tickled her clit with his forefinger, let his finger slip into her already stuffed cunt.

“I think this greedy pussy deserve two cocks at once after we teased this little slut the whole way to Scotland.”

Emma’s heart started racing hard against her ribcage.  
She looked straight into her uncle’s eyes, watched him closely.

John crawled closer, let his finger slip out of her cunt, grabbed her thighs.  
He winked, spread her thighs apart, lifted her legs a little bit.  
He knelt in front of them, eyed both of them, still couldn’t believe his luck- it got better and better every day and every time he had the chance to have this underage body.   
The thick tip of his cock nudged at her stuffed pussy, rubbed against her entrance and Sherlock’s hard and sensitive cock. 

His niece’s muscles were relaxed but nevertheless, it was hard for John to push in.  
It wasn’t that surprising at all since she was still very tight when he just fucked her with his thick and massive cock – right now Sherlock’s cock was already filling her tight underage pussy.   
He loved to stuff her, loved to stretch her, loved to tip her open.  
He loved to see his cock stretching and ripping her open, loved the feeling of her very tight pussy around his cock.

Sherlock moaned and grabbed Emma’s hips – his curvy cock twitched, loved to feel that teenage pussy and John’s massive cock.  
Emma sighed, gasped and panted, grabbed John’s hands grabbing her thighs, she hold on for dear life, while her uncle’s veiny cock was stretching and ripping her open – it was still painful and uncomfortable but she felt the pleasure she got from feeling two cocks, from seeing her uncle’s cock pushing in slowly and teasingly  
John watched his cock; slowly and teasingly he pushed in, feeling Sherlock’s cock and Emma’s tight and fluttering walls, her wet warmth, her underage slutty incest pussy puckering with pleasure. 

Being settled, John looked up.   
He looked into Emma’s face, seeing the slight discomfort and pain, seeing the excitement, seeing the greed – her eyes were sparkling with ecstasy, telling him that she loved to be here right now with them.   
He licked his lips.

“Let’s get you messy, sweet little whore.” 

He pulled out, spread her legs to the maximum, pushed in again.  
He closed his eyes, threw his head back.  
He felt her wet cunt and Sherlock’s twitching cock.  
He felt his boyfriend move his hips, fucking teasingly into the pussy wrapped around his curvy long cock.   
He felt his niece grabbing his hands, holding onto them. 

The rotten cabin was filled with moans and groans, with grunts and pants, with muffled screams, with sighs and purrs; with the sound of two cocks fucking into one dripping wet cunt; with the sound of a dirty old bed – creaking and squeaking. 

“I need to lose it a bit.” John moaned, warning his niece that the pounding would get a bit harder.

He was massively turned on by this place, by this messy bed, by the smell of this dirty place. It turned him on massively to fuck her in a place like this, seemingly being used by many people. It made his cock twitch hard and intense, feeling the damp and messy sheets against his skin – who knows how many different people had been fucked in here, who knows how many different body fluids were making this bed this dirty and smelly.  
He literally smelled the sex. 

Feeling his cock stuffed in his niece’s dripping wet underage cunt, feeling Sherlock’s twitching cock, that the image of double fuck a cunt made him lose it a bit more than usual. 

He pounded rougher and harder than usual into his niece’s cunt.  
He nailed her faster and quicker.  
He fucked her with less mercy and more bluntly.  
His balls slapping against Sherlock’s twitching cock.   
He panted and grunted heavily. 

Emma’s young body shivered; her legs trembled.   
She still moaned and sighed with pleasure, but she also screamed and whimpered a bit more.   
She clenched around the two cocks penetrating her cunt.   
But her ecstasy and her greedy soul made her join their rhythm.

Two cocks were fucking and pounding a cunt in ecstasy, especially one of these cocks almost lost it completely.  
A slutty teenage girl fucked her dripping wet cunt on two cocks, showing how greedy she was, even so she was whimpering and screaming every now and then.  
Two men were grunting and panting, sighing with pure pleasure and happiness.  
The slutty teenage girl was panting and moaning with pleasure most of the time, but she also screamed in pain and whimpered with discomfort.

Two twitching cocks made her belly bulge.  
Two twitching cocks stuffed her greedy pussy.  
Two twitching cocks were filling her up with hot and thick cum.   
The thick cum covered her walls, dribbled out of her cunt, made her messy.   
The two cocks slipped out of her cunt.  
A huge load of Sherlock’s cum hit her pussy.  
Another huge load of her uncle covered her tummy and her boobs. 

“Who would have thought that my niece is such a cock-greedy slut.”

He let go of her legs, grabbed her cum covered boobs, let his hands rub down to her tummy, spread his cum all over her upper body. His cum covered palm smacked her messy pussy really soft and sweet, without hurting her. 

“Do you need more, fucktoy?”

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes in pleasure.   
“I do, Uncle John.”  
“Just lay down next to Sherlock’s crotch and suck a bit at his cock, I’ll take care of your sweet bum.”  
Emma smiled, still calming down from her own orgasm, she has reached when being filled up with cum.

She slipped from Sherlock’s lap, her legs still shaking, her body still shivering a little bit – she wasn’t feeling cold, it was just the pleasure and excitement.  
She laid her heated and sweating body down onto the damp and messy sheets.  
And as soon as her head hit the damp bed, Sherlock turned on his side, showing her his dick.  
She opened her mouth, wrapped her lips around the tip; she tucked up her legs to stop them from dangling down the bed.

John walked to the backpack and got the lube while Sherlock enjoyed the soft sucking of Emma’s lips. 

He knelt down in front of the bed, poured a huge amount of lube onto his niece’s tummy – he would use it to prepare her and she would definitely need it; a nice double anal penetration was waiting for her. 

His hands were lubricated as well, his forefinger rubbed across her rim muscle.  
He heard his boyfriend sigh and purr.  
He heard his niece suck and lick his boyfriend’s cock with sloppy sounds.   
His wet fingers played with her rim muscle, tickled it, rubbed it, teased it. 

He pushed his forefinger in, pulled it out, pushed in his forefinger and middle finger.  
The underage little girl, he had made his slut, sucked his boyfriend’s cock a bit harder.   
He bent down, gave her pussy a sloppy kiss, pushed a third finger into her ass.

Emma sighed, wrapped his lips around Sherlock’s cock again; her tongue flicked across the tip.   
She felt her pussy get wetter, felt it tingle and sparkle, felt it ache and scream greedily.  
She loved to feel her uncle’s tongue, loved to feel his fingers stretching her.  
Another finger stretched her – four fingers in her ass, his lips kissing her cunt, his tongue eating her out. 

John’s tongue tasted her delicious sweet juice, enjoyed tasting Sherlock’s musky cum; enjoyed tasting his own musky and salty cum.   
A last kiss for her fresh pussy.  
A last lick for her sweet clit.   
He pulled his fingers out of her hot butthole, used the lube on her belly to cover his hand with lube again, covered his cock with it.

He pushed his fingers in, four, all at once.  
He stretched her relaxed hole – she was used to it; she was used to get her ass fucked with his greedy fingers; she was used to be fucked in her sweet rear fuck hole by his massive cock.   
He stretched her with his four fingers, caressed her walls, made her relax her muscle more and more.  
Her hole was filled with sticky lube. 

Emma stopped sucking Sherlock’s cock.   
She moaned and whimpered in pleasure.  
“Please! I’m so ready for your cock, please fuck me.” She begged with her young voice.   
“Oh, I can feel that, baby. I can feel how ready you’re for my cock. Thing is, young lady, are you also ready for Sherlock’s cock?” He asked.   
He let two of his fingers slip out of her butthole. His cock nudged at her entrance, pushed passed her rim muscle.  
Emma gasped and panted – she wasn’t just feeling his thick cock up her ass, she also was feeling two of his fingers, stretching her even wider. 

John moaned, pushed in another finger without moving his hips.   
“You take two cocks up your cunt so well, honey. You’re such a good slut for me,… for me and Sherlock. It’s time for the next step.” He grunted, heard her gasp and pant, she hissed and wiggled her hips. “I’m sure you can take both our cocks up that sweet underage ass.” He moaned. 

Slipping out of her sweet underage ass wasn’t easy at all.   
He would have loved to have just his way with her, but the greed to double fuck her ass with Sherlock was hitting him even harder.  
He grabbed all the lube from her belly, spread it across her rim muscle, spread it around her rim muscle, covered his hard, throbbing cock with it, covered Sherlocks hard twitching cock with it. 

He got in the bed, when Sherlock got up a little bit.  
They sat down opposite of each other, their naked bodies close to each other, their balls touching; their cocks almost.  
They were sitting on the damp dirty sheets, legs wrapped around each other, their heads turned to Emma – cocks standing up proudly, hard and throbbing, precum on the tip of their cocks. 

John winked to his young niece.  
“Come here.” He said. “Our cocks really deserve that cute little butt of yours.”  
Emma felt her pussy tingle and sparkle, felt her heart beat hard against her ribcage, felt excitement but also a bit of fear, not sure if she was able to manage two cocks in her tight ass.  
Nevertheless, she climbed them and spread her butt cheeks with her hands, lowered her hips.  
Their lubricated cocks were nudging at her lubricated butt hole.   
John and Sherlock dropped their bodies a little bit, supported themselves no longer on their hands but on their elbows and lower arms.   
John licked his lips.   
“Come on, sweetie. Just sit down, you know it will hurt and you know it will get better. Our cocks really need your underage tight ass.” He flirted with her. “Give us a good time, in your own pace when you sit down. We definitely will have a good time, in our pace when we have to flip you over because you’re not sitting down.”  
He winked softly and charmingly.

Emma smiled down to him, nodded.  
She wanted to make him proud, she wanted to be a good slut, fucktoy and whore for her uncle, and for his boyfriend.   
It was exciting, it made her horny and greedy, it made her shy – it aroused her very much. 

Slowly, John’s cock slipped into her tight ass; slowly, she felt Sherlock’s cock pass her rim muscle, too.  
John heard her gasped, he heard her pant and whimper, he felt their cocks slip out.   
He threw his head back, closed his eyes, opened his mouth – it was pure torture; why the hell had he told her she was allowed to do this in her own pace.  
Again, his cock was sucked into her hole – he moaned and sighed.  
“Good girl.” He purred enjoyable and lustfully.  
Again, Sherlock’s cock slipped in, too – he heard his boyfriend groan.   
John gasped and panted; his cock slipped a little bit deeper; Sherlock’s cock slipped a little bit deeper.  
Jesus, this felt amazing.   
He gasped and panted.

“No… no… nooo.” He moaned desperately when their cocks were slipping out again, out of this luscious tight underage hole. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He grunted desperately. He gasped and hissed, sighed when his cock passed her rim muscle again – very slowly. “That’s it, my sweet little niece, that’s it.” 

He praised her, not really listening to her gasps and pants, whimpers and uncomfortable moans – too busy with himself. 

John grabbed the dirty sheets, grabbed the sheets other people had made messy before, messy with cum and pussy juices.   
He felt Sherlock’s cock pass her rim muscle, entering her sweet underage ass.  
He drooled saliva, felt her tight ass around his cock, felt his cock rub against his boyfriend’s cock. 

Deeper.  
Deeper.  
Deeper.

His heartbeat fast and quick, praying that his cock wouldn’t leave this wet and tight, hot and clenching, incestuous underage ass before cumming hard in her.   
She raised her hips; his heart was beating faster.  
A beg and plead on his lips already, he felt his cock slip deeper again.   
Oh, sweet Jesus.  
This was just too good, and his little slutty niece just got used to two cocks up her ass.

Again, the cabin was filled with male moans and groans, grunts and gasps.

Emma moaned, breathed in and out; she tried to calm down, tried to relax a bit more.   
It felt amazing to have two cocks up her ass; it felt amazing to be stuffed, to be stretched and ripped open.   
It felt amazing to be here, here in this cabin with her uncle and Sherlock.   
Even so she was feeling the pain of being stretched widely and massively, she felt pleasure as well.

Her pace was very slow, and even so she didn’t want to tease her uncle and Sherlock, she was literally doing it.   
They were both moaning uncontrollably, sighing and purring, gasping and panting.   
They were both sweating, both drooling saliva, their legs trembling with pleasure and lust.   
She looked down to them, was grabbing her hair. 

She set up the pace a little bit, felt her butthole hurt a bit more but her pussy was tingling and sparkling even more.  
She moaned, enjoyed her uncle’s thick and veiny cock up her ass, was enjoying Sherlock’s curvy cock up her ass, enjoyed it to ride them. 

John opened his eyes slowly, looked up to his niece.  
It was wonderful to feel his cock rubbing against Sherlock’s.  
It was fantastic to see his niece setting up her pace more and more while she grabbed her hair, while her tiny boobs were bouncing up and down.

She wasn’t fucking herself hard and rough on their cocks, but the pace was getting faster and she literally milked their cocks.  
Precum was drooling into her ass; cum was drooling into her ass.  
She milked their cocks, felt her uncle and Sherlock shiver and tremble.

She didn’t know what she was doing, she just tried to handle their cocks up her ass, just tried to enjoy it, just tried to keep up the intense pace.  
But with this intense pace and clenching around their cocks hard, she was milking them slowly but constantly.   
She was making their bodies shaking uncontrollably; she was making their throats moan and grunt and pant uncontrollably and loud.

It aroused her, it made her more euphoric, it made her dive into ecstasy.  
Not caring about the pain anymore, she rode their spurting cocks, rode them enthusiastically, buried them very deep into her tight hole. 

“God!” John moaned uncontrollably. “That’s it. You’re so good!” He screamed with a rough voice and pleasure, still feeling his orgasm, still feeling ropes of cum being milked into her ass. “Fuck yeah, milk our cocks, you underage fucking slut.” 

Being talked to like that, Emma squirted.

Feeling their slut squirt and gush, John and Sherlock grabbed the sheets.  
They wanted to pound her hard, but they couldn’t move at all; their bodies were just shivering through their orgasm, shivering through her milking play.   
They were completely out of order, just felt their balls being milked empty by her delicious luscious ass – slowly and teasingly, eternally and constantly. 

Every little drop.


	17. The abandon cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> this is the last chapter of the first part.  
But don't you worry, the second part is on its way, and will probably start tomorrow - so right away, without any break.
> 
> The second part is still not completely done, so every suggestion and wish of you could be still written into the story - just add these in your comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you soon.

Still feeling the warmth of being milked intensely by his niece, John was standing right in front of her.   
His young niece was squatting down over the dirty looking camping toilet, not touching the seating area.   
She had hoped, she wouldn’t have to use it, but she needed to pee badly.

John was standing right in front of her, his cock in hand, working the sensitive tip of it, edging himself while watching his niece pee. He worked the tip of his cock with the left hand, grabbed his balls with the right. He licked his lips, just stopped playing with himself when her niece was done. 

“Sherlock could use some company.” John said.  
Emma smiled shyly at her uncle, it had just been the second time, he had watched her pee. She looked at him, turned her head to Sherlock, who was lying on the rotten table – his eyes fixating the ceiling. His cock was hard, standing up proudly – it had been strange at the beginning of their first threesome, but she had learned to love him being involved very fast; nevertheless, she loved it that her uncle still was the one in charge here. Even so, she was their fucktoy, her uncle was mainly the one who made the decisions.   
“What do you want me to do? What are we doing?” She asked him, while her uncle still masturbated and edged himself.  
“I want you to climb on top of him. On all four but lower your hips – Sherlock should be able to eat you out.” John smiled.

Emma smiled and nodded.  
She stole a kiss from him before walking naked and messy through the rotten dirty cabin.  
She climbed onto the table, onto Sherlock.  
Emma faced Sherlock’s cock, showed him her bare pussy, lowered her hips to his mouth.

Sherlock’s head wasn’t really resting on the table, was hanging above the edge a little bit.  
He heard his boyfriend come closer, heard him talk with his niece.  
“Don’t play with him at all. He told me he wants to watch me fuck you on that table – I think he has the best view in the house.”   
Sherlock swallowed – the best view in the house, that was true. He’d see and feel his boyfriend fuck his niece and cheating on him from a very close spot – his boyfriend’s balls would probably rub across his face. And he was very sure about one thing, as soon as his boyfriend would be done with fucking that underage cunt, all the cum leaking out of her, would dribble into his mouth. 

John stepped as close to the table as possible; his balls lying on Sherlock’s face, the tip of his cock slipping into that delicious forbidden cunt.   
He grabbed her thighs, spread them apart a little bit more, just pushed in rough and raw. 

“God, I love to fuck this forbidden pussy.” He moaned while hearing his niece moan as well. 

Emma wiggled her hips, joined him without asking, but her uncle let her do it, let her fuck herself on his cock while he fucked into her wet whorish hole.   
She watched Sherlock’s cock twitch, saw him grab the edges of the table. 

John moaned and grunted like a whore himself.  
His cock was pounding into a highly forbidden and young cunt, enjoying the warm and wet fluttering tunnel; his balls were rubbing across his boyfriend’s face – it was such a nice stimulation.   
His niece’s moans and sighs were music in his ears.  
And especially Sherlock’s moans were music in his ears right now – he was just watching, was just getting his face rubbed with heavy balls, but he was moaning as slutty as the two of them. 

His hands grabbed Emma’s hips.  
He wasn’t stopping her in her own thrusting movements, in fact he was pulling her back onto his cock even harder, was using her for his rutting thrusts.   
His cock nailed her deep and hard.  
His moans and grunts were dirty; like he was fucking a worthless prostitute – it very clearly showed how much he was enjoying his dark and forbidden kink; how much he was enjoying this perverted and incestuous situation and moment. 

Emma licked her lips.  
Her moans stopped when Sherlock was having an orgasm from feeling John’s balls in his face and seeing them fuck.  
Her moans stopped due to her open mouth, due to her try to catch Sherlock’s cum.  
His cum hit her face, but she also caught a huge amount of his cum. 

John saw and heard his boyfriend’s orgasm – it made him grin.  
“Oh, you’re such a sissy – you just squirted without being touched. That’s a good boy.” He teased and praised him. “Glad you enjoy the show.”  
He felt his niece on the edge of a squirting orgasm, too – just from seeing Sherlock cum, just from getting her face covered with cum, just from feeling Sherlock’s cum in her mouth.  
He stopped, hold her right in place, pulled out.  
“Oh, no, no, no. You’re not squirting around my cock, just because Sherlock shot his sissy cum right into your face. You’ll squirt because of your uncle’s cock pounding your greedy cunt.”  
Again, he made clear who was in charge of that young girl and her holes.

He denied her orgasm, was hearing her beg and plead, was seeing her pussy pucker and drip.  
She was fucking wet.   
He watched her cunt pucker and drip for a while, listened to her begs and pleads for a while.  
But just when she stopped pleading and begging him, he slammed his cock all the way in again. 

He hit her g-spot and cervix, as she looked down to Sherlock’s flaccid cock.   
He just had to slam his cock once into her greedy pussy and she started squirting massively around his bare veiny cock.   
Her juices were dripping down onto Sherlock’s face.  
John had just buried his cock deep in her, wasn’t moving at all, but she was squirting massively, due to her stretched and stuffed pussy.

“That’s a good girl.” John praised her. “So greedy for your uncle’s cock.”

He had denied himself a few orgasms during masturbating, but now, right now, he let go.  
His cock twitched and throbbed in her warm wet forbidden tunnel.  
Thick sticky cum was spurting into her pussy – a huge amount.   
And all of it was leaking out of his niece’s cunt as soon as he pulled out.

Right onto Sherlock’s lips, right into his mouth, right onto his tongue, right down his throat when he was swallowing.

Sweet delicious pussy juices.  
Pee.  
Musky and salty lustful thick cum.

John stepped away.

“Are you two done enjoying each other?” John asked after a couple of minutes, already sitting in the messy bed again.

Sherlock let go of Emma’s pussy, had sucked and licked her clean in the past couple of minutes, while she had sucked at the tip of his cock like it was a lollipop.   
They turned their heads to John – red cheeks, a shameful look on their faces.  
It didn’t take them long to get up, to get off this dirty messy wooden table.  
It didn’t take them long to hurry through the little rotten cabin. 

John was sitting in the bed, calmly lubricating a very special bendable double dildo.  
There was a very normal end, but the other end of this double dildo wasn’t just having one cock head, but two – made to be used by a man and a woman. 

“I’ve something special for you, Emma. We’ll have some fun together using this lovely dildo.” He winked. “Come on, get into the bed, get on all four, show me your pussy and your ass. You deserve so much more than you just got from us.” He said softly. “Your underaged cunt would deserve to be fucked 24/7; greedy beautiful incest slut.”

Emma smiled, licked her lips, couldn’t wait to be stuffed again.  
It was great to be penetrated, to be stuffed, to be fucked, to be used over and over again.   
She crawled into the bed, knelt down on all four and showed her uncle her greedy dripping cunt and her sweet bum. 

John reached the long double dildo to Sherlock, knelt down on all four as well, bum to bum with his niece.   
He couldn’t wait to try this new double dildo with his niece.

Sherlock licked his lips, couldn’t wait to watch this.   
He pushed one sloppy end into John’s waiting hole, made him wiggle his hips, made him roll his eyes behind closed lids.  
He rubbed the other two ends across Emma’s pussy, pushed one of it in; rubbed the other end across her rim muscle, pushed it passed it.   
He rubbed both backs, stepped back.

John and Emma were kneeling in the damp messy bed, locked together with the three headed double-dildo. 

John clenched around the sloppy soft dildo, loved the feeling of it.   
Emma closed her eyes, grabbed the dirty sheets, clenched around the two dildos. 

John didn’t move, tried to control himself, didn’t fuck himself on the toy – he wanted Emma to start desperately.  
He haven’t had to wait too long.  
I fact, his underage niece started desperately fucking herself on the toy in less than a minute. 

It wasn’t a desperate fuck; it was a desperate fuck in ecstasy.  
John grabbed the sheets under his hands, grabbed the damp and dirty sheets hard.  
With her greedy thrusts, he started to fuck himself on the toy as well.  
It became as desperate as her thrusts in less than 15 seconds.

They were fucking themselves on the toy very desperately, buried the toy deep, very deep – her butt hit his butt, his bum hit hers.

“Fucking hell! That’s awesome!” He moaned.

They turned their heads to each other, looked at each other.   
John raised a hand, turned his upper body a little bit and grabbed her bum.  
Emma moaned and looked at him with lustful eyes.  
They turned their heads back, grabbing the sheets with their hands again.

“Uncle John!” She moaned loudly. “Thank you! This is so good! It makes my pussy tingle so much.”

Sherlock leaned back against the wall of the cabin, watched them, masturbated quickly like a teenage boy.   
He licked his lips, was jerking off rapidly, getting off really quick while watching them – but he didn’t let go of his cock.   
Despite everyone’s thinking, he had always loved sex, but when he got into a relationship with John, he had become even more addicted to it.   
Sharing him was amazing, seeing him having sex was amazing, seeing him with his niece was even better. 

A bit too excited John and Emma fucked themselves on the dildo rapidly, bluntly, in ecstasy and very desperate.   
Hitting their bums over and over again, being stuffed with that incredible toy, made Emma squirt very fast – but like Sherlock, she didn’t stop at all.  
Rolling his eyes behind closed lids, grabbing the sheets, feeling her sweet bum hit his own, enjoying the toy up his arse made John cum massively. 

John made the damp sheets even dirtier.  
He was cumming hard and massively – handsfree, squirted as much as his niece behind him.   
He slowed down a bit, his face and upper body hit the damp sheets – he smelled a lot of sex.  
It was disgusting in a way, who knew who had had sex in here, but more than it was disgusting it was making him massively horny to have sex in such a bed, in such a rotten cabin. 

Since his niece was still fucking herself on the toy, he felt it up his arse, too.  
He moaned with her, sighed with her, rolled his eyes with her.   
He didn’t have to move, could just enjoy her excitement up his ass.

\------------------------------------------------

Back for hot showers and dinner, John, Sherlock and Emma looked dirty, exhausted and sweaty.

“You three smell like a trash panda.” John’s mum said, but smiled, even gave her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek. “Did you have a good time with your uncles?”  
Emma smiled at her, nodded. A good time was an understatement – it had been an extraordinary trip with a lot of pleasure for her pussy, her ass and her mouth; with a lot of fun and a very happy uncle and Sherlock. Getting her pussy and ass double fucked, getting fucked on the rotten table and using the three-headed double dildo hadn’t been all of what they have done. She had also sucked at a Tentacle dildo, while her uncle had eaten out her pussy, while Sherlock had eaten out her ass; Sherlock had been told to slowly fuck her with the Tentacle dildo, while John had been the only one to masturbate by the sight of it; Sherlock had gotten a hand job afterwards.   
It had been a very great hiking trip – the best in her whole life so far.  
The only thing that wasn’t great about the trip was the chastity belt her uncle put her into.   
No fun for the next days, until they were back – and her pussy was already tingling and sparkling with greed and lust for her uncle.   
“The hiking trip was cool. Hiking trips are normally boring, but with Uncle John and Sherlock, it’s a lot of fun.”  
Her grandma smiled, looked to her son.  
“I hope you two haven’t done anything dangerous just to make this hiking trip cool.”  
“Of course not, mum. Just hiking with a few little rests and a few little funny games, which weren’t dangerous at all. We've taken good care of her.”  
His mum looked pleased.  
“Come in, you three,… and have a shower before we all have dinner.”

They all stepped in, smirking, when John’s mum couldn’t see it anymore.  
They got rid of their shoes and walked straight to the two bathrooms.

Locking the bathroom door, getting rid of their clothes, John didn’t hesitate any second when hot water was running over his and Sherlock’s body – he took both their cocks in hand, jerked them off for a few seconds.   
Unable to decide if he wanted to fuck him, getting fucked by him or making him suck his cock, he wanted him to choose.  
“Get us off, somehow – after this rather hot hiking trip, I need to empty my balls again before dinner. Have you seen her greedy look after I put her in the chastity belt? Fuck, this underage slut is already struggling with a tingling screaming pussy.”  
“As greedy as her uncle.” Sherlock smirked and flipped him around in one flowing motion, pressing him against the tiles of the shower. “I think I should put my cock to good use here – milking you hard and quick. They want to have dinner; we shouldn’t make them wait too long.”

Sherlock spread John’s cheeks, fucked his curvy wet cock into his boyfriend, covered the mouth with his hand.  
John moaned behind Sherlock’s hand; gasping and panting, he rolled his eyes behind closed lids.   
He was massively horny after this hiking trip, after enjoying the day in a rotten and abandon old cabin – in a cabin a lot of people had fucked in beforehand.   
Sherlock hit his prostate, rubbed across it with his long and curvy cock. 

He fucked him hard, muffled his moans with his hand, literally nailed his prostate to milk his balls empty as fast as possible.   
They still needed to clean themselves afterwards, needed to clean the toys a little bit, needed to put the backpack away, out of reach for John’s parents and sister and her husband. They shouldn’t make the others wait too long – and he knew for a fact that Emma was hurrying up as well; they had told her to, before ringing the bell. 

Milking him quick wasn’t a problem – this man in front of him was a way too horny, cum was already leaking out of his cock.

Sherlock pounded his boyfriend’s ass, fucked his prostate intense and mercilessly; he bent forward, kissed John’s ear – oh, he would make him cum pretty hard in a few seconds.  
Cum drooled down constantly; John was drooling saliva, was moaning against Sherlock’s hand; he rolled his eyes behind closed lids, enjoyed the pounding against his prostate, enjoyed the quick milking, enjoyed to get his balls fucked empty – he needed this so much right now; needed it after he had made himself incredibly horny with fucking his underage niece.

“Do you think other kids have been fucked in this rotten abandon cabin,… fucked, used, abused,… maybe even raped?” Sherlock asked with a whispering snarling dark voice – knowing what this sentence would put into John’s head, what it would do to him.

John saw it right in front of his closed eyes, licked his lips.  
This question made him cum – his cock squirted and twitched; his hips jerked forward, so his cock fucked the tiles of the shower while spurting huge amounts of thick horny cum.  
He felt his balls emptying quick and fast. 

“God, I hope! This better be not a question but a fact.” John hissed while spurting load after load.

In the second bathroom, Emma showered and cleaned herself as well, locked behind the bathroom door, feeling sorry for herself while looking down to the chastity belt.  
When she had asked her uncle to make the tingling go away, when she had asked him to have sex with her, she wouldn’t have thought to be such a slut for it – she wouldn’t have thought to act like a whore and nymphomaniac slut.

But that what she turned out to be.

She was a slut, a fucktoy, a whore for her uncle.  
She was addicted to sex, to incestuous paedophiliac sex.

No one would ever make her stop having sex with her uncle.


End file.
